Dark Knight of Zero
by Jauneforever
Summary: When a Jaune is summoned by Louise he is given a whole new life. What adventures await him as the Dark Knight of Zero. Expect OCC-ness. Same RWBY world as AKFF just diverges from where I had Jaune save Weiss. Changed to M rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my take on a Familiar of Zero and RWBY crossover I hope you enjoy. I own neither Familiar of Zero nor RWBY. Shout out to Imyoshi for allowing me to use his ideas in this fic and Blacklight181 for all his advice and giving me a name for Jaune's new weapon. Check out their stories. Also Jaune's background is the same from my story A Knight's Final Fight.**

 **Chapter 1- A Knight in a New World**

 **Location- A ravine in Remnant about half way down**

Jaune's P.O.V

Its official Oum is out to get me. After I told my team and team RWBY about my fake transcripts they told the rest of the school and became Beacon's most hated student. Nothing I wasn't used to with my childhood. Ozpin told the student body he kept me around for my tactical skills but it didn't help me, I was still despised. After taking a blow for Weiss on a training mission and upon waking up in the hospital two weeks later and learning they didn't even visit me I decided to leave. I left my armor, Crocera Mors, and a thank you note for Ozpin for all he had tried to do for me. I came to the conclusion that I was destined to be alone in the end. This lead to me unlocking my semblance Shadow Manipulation or Erebokinesis. My aura also turned pitch black and felt colder than before, a side effect of my new mentality I believe. I began to test every possible facet of my semblance. I soon discovered the only limit is my imagination.

Unfortunately my new ability attracted unwanted attention. Four months after I left Beacon a woman named Salem approached me. She looked like she was part Grimm because of her eyes, I honestly believe this is true. She had an aura around her that gave off the felling of utter despair. My power over shadows intrigued her and she wanted my help in destroying Beacon. I may not care about anyone there except Ozpin, sad how the only person I care for I've only talked to a few times, but I don't want them dead so I refused to help. My refusal was not well received. I used my semblance to travel through my shadow and hightailed it out of there.

Since then I've been pursued by Grimm constantly for the past week further reinforcing my idea that Salem is part Grimm. The only reason I'm alive is because of my Enslaved , creatures whose shadows I've stolen, I tested what would happen if a took a creature's shadow on a whim and discovered what might be my best skill. When I take a shadow the body becomes a puppet to my will and they lose most of their color gaining a black undertone. It even works on Grimm although they only gain my crest on their masks. Luckily I can store the Enslaved in my shadow and release them whenever I want. Upon defeat they retreat into my shadow so I never have to replace them although the defeated have a "recharge time" before they can be used again and I can control them mentally. This has allowed me to stall, escape, and defeat my pursuers and add some of them to my forces.

This last time was different the Grimm were supercharged for lack of a better word. My Enslaved were mown down and I was tossed around like a rag doll. I managed to take quite a few down with new techniques I had created but the numbers they had were too high. I ran out of aura despite my massive reserves and fast production rate leading to me having to focus on dodging but exhaustion set in. A Beowolf managed to slash me across the chest followed by an Ursa whacking me into the ravine I'm currently falling into. Any aura I'm producing is going into keeping me alive. I don't have enough for any techniques that could save me. This is the end for me.

" **My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."**

Who the hell was that? No one is about to go splat with me.

" **Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning… and bring forth…. My familiar!"**

A light surrounds me and I finally pass out from blood loss.

 **P.O.V change- Louise**

My name is Louise Valliere, youngest child of the Valliere family. I go to Tristian's magic academy where I am constantly teased for my lack of both figure and magical prowess. My mother is Karin of the Heavy Wind which places an enormous amount of pressure to succeed on me. It doesn't help that my family views me as a failure. Only my sister Catteya believes I have any potential.

Every spell I cast ends in an explosion. Leading to my title Louise the Zero. I only have one chance to keep myself in the academy. I must succeed in today's summoning ritual or I will be forced to leave the academy. I was told to go last to prevent anyone from being injured before they did their summoning.

Professor Colbert has told me to go and I stand in front of the whole 2nd year now. This is my last chance to prove I'm not a zero. Failure is not an option. I begin the chant. **"My name is Louise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning… and bring forth… My Familiar!"** After I finish the spell a flash of light occurs and a gale of wind tears up the ground. I grip my skirt to keep it down and shut my eyes. When the wind stops I open my eyes only for my heart to drop. There is nothing there only a cloud of dust. Kirche, my rival and bully, begin to rile up the other students as a chant of "Louise the Zero" starts up. I promised they would never see me cry but tears start to slip through.

A groan reaches my ears through the taunts of the crowd. The dust clears to reveal a blond boy lying on the ground covered in cuts and blood. I call out to Professor Colbert "Professor Colbert this boy is injured." Kirche snidely comments on the events "Looks like you killed your familiar Zero." Professor Colbert rushes over and checks his pulses a frown crossing his face. "Miss Valliere didn't cause this. This boy has claw marks I've never seen before over his heart and he's lost a lot of blood. Miss Valliere finish the summoning ritual, the burst of energy should save this boy." I proceed to over to the boy. He's quite pale and barely breathing. I hope he can forgive me for what I'm about to do. This is tantamount to making this boy a slave.

" **Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings this creature and bind it as my familiar."** I lean down and kiss him on the lips to create the contract. Afterwards a glow appears under the boy's left glove and his breathing becomes steady. Professor Colbert levitates him and we take him to the infirmary. When the nurse examined him we saw a black energy appear on his wounds and heal them. A few hours after the nurse left and the moons had risen he began to groan and his eyes fluttered open.

 **Jaune's P.O.V.**

Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling down a ravine and a voice calling out to me. Now I find myself on a bed with several people surrounding my bed. My eyes are drawn to a petite, pink haired girl. I can feel a connection to her for some reason. A balding man is suddenly in my face studding me. "You look completely fine. Can you take off your left glove please?" I'm honestly too creeped out to refuse and remove the glove. "I don't know why you want to…. **HOW IN OUM'S NAME DID THAT GET THERE."** On the back of my left hand are some markings I don't recognize. I notice the pink haired girl flinch in a guilty manner. The balding man examines the markings then leaves while telling the girl, who is apparently named Louise, to tell me what occurred. A look of fear is in her eyes when she turns to me.

Louise takes a deep breath and begins to speak "My name is Louise de la Valliere. I summoned you as my familiar and those marks on your hand signify that you are my servant. I'm sorry for ripping you away from your home but the summoning reaches out for a "creature" compatible with your soul. If you wish to leave I won't stop you." At this point she begins to stammer and become impossible to understand. I hold a hand up to stop her.

"You clearly didn't mean to summon me. Plus you saved my life, if you hadn't of summoned me I would have died…" seeing the question form on her lips I divulge some more details "… An Ursa had knocked me into a ravine and I didn't have the aura to pull off any tricks to save myself." Louise seems even more confused and clearly can't hold it in. I signal her to ask her questions to avoid confusion. "What's an Ursa and Aura?" Okay I'm slightly concerned. Some cultures have different names for Grimm but Aura is a multi-cultural word. The fact she doesn't know what it is worries me. "Ursa, big, bear-like grimm." When Louise asks what a grimm is I can't keep the shock off my face. I need some fresh air before I try to figure this out. I get off the bed and move over to the window. Upon opening the window I looked out the window to see something that made me freeze. Two whole moons are up in the night sky. I turn to Louise a suspicion forming in my head. I need to perform a test to check my hypothesis. "Louise do the word's White Fang, faunus, Beacon, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and Semblance mean anything to you?" Louise reply's that those words mean nothing to her proves my suspicion. I have been pulled onto a different world. Not impossible considering how crazy some semblances have been known to be.

A laugh escapes from me. Then another and another. Soon I'm cackling like a mad man **{1}** causing Louise to gain a worried expression. I gain control of my laughter despite how hilarious I find this. I finally escaped from the world that caused me so much pain. I turn to Louise, my savior, and address her. I ask her not to interrupt till I'm done talking.

"I'll be straight with you Louise I'm from another world. In this world grimm are soulless, literally, monsters that seek to elemintate all of humanity and faunus-kind. I shall go into the history and politics of my world later. On the day I was born a large force of grimm attacked the town I was born in. My grandfather died protecting me that night. I was blamed for the attack and his death and turned into a pariah. I lived my life on the streets worrying each day was my last. One day I received a package with fake transcripts to beacon, the premier Huntsman academy, seeing a chance to escape the town I lived in and to help people I stole my late grandfather's sword and shield and ran off to Beacon. Upon arrival and being put into a team I thought I made friends but that was a lie. When they learned of my fake transcripts they didn't even ask for my side the story…" Rage leaks into my voice here. I will never forgive them for throwing me away without listening to me. "… I put up with it for a while but after nearly dying saving someone and upon waking up and learning they didn't care I nearly died I decided to leave. I ditched my armor, sword, and shield and ventured into the wild. I discovered myself and became quite strong after that. I ran into a complete psychopath who controlled grimm. She wanted my help, I refused and that led to the circumstances of me falling down that ravine."

It feels good to vent about what I've been through and done. "You saved me from a dying and got me out of a world that brought me nothing but pain…" I put my left hand over my heart and bow "… I, Jaune Arc, swear to serve you till I die. I will be your shield that block all blows aimed at you and the sword that smites your enemies. This is the vow I make to you. From this day forward I will strive to be the greatest familiar you can ask for."

Louise's face is completely blank but soon she begins to speak "Summoning a familiar was my last chance to stay in this school. I'm considered an utter failure here and at home. Only one of my sisters has ever believed in me. Based on what you told me we truly are compatible. Two outcasts bound together…" a smile appears on her face, one that clearly hasn't been there in a long time. "… I accept this vow of yours."

Most people would think I'm crazy for accepting being ripped from my world but my old world held nothing for me. From now on I serve Louise until the end. Not only because she saved my life but because of her eyes. I see those eyes every time I look at my reflection. Eyes filled with despair and loneliness. I will not let someone be alone like I was. Upon these ruins I swear, I will protect Louise from all threats.

 **{1}- think lelouch from code geass laugh**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Jauneforever back with chapter 2 of Dark Knight of Zero. Some of Jaune's abilities will be revealed in this chapter. If you have any suggestions for abilities Jaune could do with shadow manipulation feel free to put them in a review. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero. Once more shout outs to Imyoshi and Blacklight181 for all their help. Any OC grimm look at the bottom of chapter to see the person you came up with the idea. Also so you aren't caught off guard Louise has no idea she's engaged in this story.**

 **Chapter 2- A duel of Valkyries and Shadows**

 **Jaune's POV**

Louise and I spent the next few hours sharing all necessary infoabout our worlds and our pasts. When she began to doze off I took her to her room and tucked her into bed. I chuckle when I see the bed of hay next to her bed, she truly wasn't expecting a human familiar. I then released four Enslaved baby Acromantula **{1}** and sent them off to scout the academy. I rarely sleep, a product of my childhood, so I also went exploring while leaving a Beowolf to guard Louise and changing into some new and undamaged clothes I stored in my shadow.

I end up wandering into the kitchen after a few hours of wandering. I think I'll make some Breakfast for me and Louise. Thank Oum the chef at Beacon taught me how to cook. With my eidetic memory and perfect recall I memorized every recipe possible and Beacon's chef helped me gain experience in actually cooking. Now what would Louise like?

 **Louise's POV**

I'm currently in a dream. I know it's a dream but I don't want it to end. In it I've summoned a boy, Jaune Arc, as my familiar. He's just like me. Alone and with only one person he cares for even less then me and I only have two. He swears to be my shield and sword, to be the best familiar possible, and to stay by my side. I don't want to wake up and lose this dream but I can feel someone shaking me awake. A voice reaches my ear.

"Louise please wake up it's time for breakfast."

But that's Jaune's voice and he's not real. Yet when I wake up I find him looking down on me with a smile on his face. It wasn't a dream. He actually swore to stay by my side. A delicious smell reaches my nose and I turn to see a cart of food next to him. How did he get it up the stairs?

"I'm sorry if you don't like it but I had no idea what you like to eat. I have pancakes, toast with various jams, sausage, bacon, smoked ham, and oatmeal to eat with Tea, a variety of fruit juice, and milk to drink. I laid out some outfits to change into…" a slight blush comes onto his cheeks here. "… but please get your own underwear. I will go draw a bath for you. If you need me just tell that little guy and I'll know." He points to a bird about the size of a lamp with a skull mask decorated with two black crescents **{2}** and red lines. I believe he called that species of grimm a Nevermore when he explained his Enslaved and the types of Grimm last night. I think he described the connection between him and the Enslaved as telepathic. He then turns and heads to my room's restroom to draw a bath.

I began to eat from the food he brought but there is too much for me to finish. Jaune was clearly serious about being the best familiar I could ask for. I clearly told him last night that we were served Breakfast here yet he got some for me this early. After I'm done eating I head into the bathroom only to feel the blood rush my checks. Jaune has pulled back his sleeves while mixing something into the bath revealing some well-defined muscle. He turn to see me standing there and sends a dazzling smile my way. When was the last time I ever had a smile like that sent my way.

"I hope the food was to your liking. I haven't cooked a proper meal for months so I'm rusty. Don't worry about what I'm putting in the water, they're just some bath salts from my world I grabbed at one point or another." He cooked all that! Just for me. I truly have gained the best familiar possible. "Yes it was delicious but I couldn't finish it all so you'll have to do that yourself." I'm can feel my smile stretch from ear to ear because I'm just so happy to have someone after being alone so long. Jaune stands up and begins to walk out the door telling me my bath is ready and closes the door behind him. I notice he's laid out some clothes on a stool for me to change into. I quickly undress and take my bath so I can avoid being late to the normal breakfast. While Jaune may have cooked for me I'm still required to show up to the school served Breakfast. Once I've finished bathing I put on my uniform and exit to find Jaune staring at three spider grimm. He didn't cover this kind last night.

"What are you doing Jaune?" He turns to look at me while the spiders march into his shadow. "I sent those guys out last night for some scouting. I was getting all the info they gathered last night since the distance between us prevented constant communication." That makes sense considering he told me he was a tactician but I thought I heard a bit of anger in his voice. Nodding my head in conformation I headto the dining hall while Jaune takes the cart back to the kitchen through a "door" of shadows **{3}**. Jaune said he would meet me there after he dropped it off. I know it's somewhat obnoxious but I can't wait to rub how amazing my familiar is in Kirche's face.

 **Jaune's POV**

In all honesty I wasn't expecting a threat to Louise so soon. One of the Acromantula overheard that balding guy, Colbert I think, researching the markings on my hand. It saw what Colbert was reading but it was in this world's written language. The way he sounded the markings are something important and important is usually weaponized. The fact Louise summoned me would means she would get dragged into this. I currently have that Enslaved tailing him and with only one out I can constantly monitor it and therefore him. I'm so distracted by this problem that I accidentally bump into the chef as I step out of my "door". A neat little trick I developed to move large groups or cargo. After apologizing to the man and returning the cart I went to meet Louise at the dining room. Upon arrival I saw Louise in some heated argument with a dark-skinned red-head, Louise told me her name was Kirche, about familiars.

I make out Kirche saying "Honestly Zero, just come clean and admit that boy you paid left." I'm going to enjoy dropping this girl down a few pegs. I call out to Louise "Master is there anything else you require?" Louise turns around and looks pleased to see me. I have to admit I enjoy having someone want me around. "If you would Jaune please fetch me some of that tea you made this morning I would like another cup, meet me in the courtyard once you've gotten the tea." Making a mental note Louise seems to adore tea. The pot I made this morning was empty when I went to eat some leftovers and now she's asking for more. Nodding in replay I head back to the kitchen to make some more tea.

The chef is most helpful in getting me what I need to make Louise's tea. Apparently Louise is a favorite of the work force due to the way she treats them compared to the other nobles. The division between magical and non-magical sounds eerily like the division between humans and faunus. I hope a version of the White Fang doesn't form or already exist in this world. Once I get the tea in order I put it and some cups on a tray and take it to the courtyard. I notice a maid is struggling to push to carts with cakes on them. I stop and offer to help which she accepts after recognizing me as the boy Louise summoned. Putting the tray with Louise's tea on a free spot of the cart I'm pushing we head to the courtyard.

When we get there I give Louise her tea and tell her I'll join her once I help pass out the cakes. Louise is too lost in her tea to give me a response so I begin to pass out cake. A fellow blond boy according to Louise named Guiche, calls out for some pie while he's chatting up a brown haired girl and as I lean down to get a cake from the bottom rack I notice a vial filled with a sweet-smelling liquid on the ground near Guiche's feet. Picking it up I ask if it's his only for him to deny it's his. I give him his cake then walk off with the vial. I join Louise at her table with a cup already poured for me. Smiling in gratitude I raise the cup to my lips only for a hand to knock the cup away. Turning my head to the person who knocked my cup I see Guiche fuming.

"What do you have to say for yourself making two ladies cry." What the heck is this guy going on about? He doesn't like it when I ask him that. I kind of tuned him out when he started a rant after that but I got the gist of it. The vial was filled with perfume from one girl. One of the other boys commented on it. Both girls found out he was two timing and slapped him so being a self-righteous noble with a stick up his butt he of course blames me. He reminds me of that blue-haired boy I saw in a club at Mistral about two months after I left Beacon except that guy had a better attitude. I'm surprised when he challenges me to a duel but after a moment of thinking it's clear he thinks he can easily win due to his magic.

"As much as I would enjoy beating you down I need my Master's permission to fight needlessly." Turning to Louise she sighs and then nods her head to show she gives permission. Looking triumphant Guiche tells me to be at Vestri Court in half an hour. As everyone filters off to the court I stay behind to see what's bothering Louise. "Louise have I done something to anger you?" I'm extremely worried that is the case. She looks startled when she looks at me. The fear I disappointed her must be clear on my face. "No, I just don't want you getting hurt. You nearly died less than a day ago…" she looks down and mutters what she says next. "… I don't want to lose you and be alone again."

She doesn't want to lose me. Other than Ozpin, I don't include my former friends from when we were on good terms, no one has ever cared for me. Louise you truly are my savior. The light in my darkness. Walking around the table till I'm next to her I place my hand on her head. "Don't worry Louise against Guiche I won't have any problems." I'm not foolish enough to promise never to be injured but in this instance I won't have any problem. Louise looks up at me, her stare piercing into me. "This is an order Jaune. Don't take a single blow got it." Heh one thing's for sure. I got a fiery master. With a smirk I reply while walking towards Vestri Court. "Whatever you saw Louise you're the boss."

 **Louise POV**

I follow Jaune to Vestri Court and join the crowd that has formed. Unfortunatly Kirche and Tabitha move next to me. I have never understood the dynamic between loud boisterous Kirche and soft well-read Tabitha. "Well Zero looks like your about to lose a familiar." Kirche sneers at me. I'm surprised when Tabitha speaks up, she doesn't even look up from her current book. "Guiche is doomed." I'm surprised she thinks that and Kirche is completely stunned by that declaration. Guiche begins to speak so I tune Kirche out and turn to watch Jaune in action.

"I'm Guiche the bronze Gramont. I will now…" Jaune interrupts him clearly wanting to get this over with. "Can we skip your crap? I'd rather just be done with your pathetic attempts to have a shred of dignity left." Everyone begins to laugh at Guiche after that comment. I can see the anger just rolling off Guiche. What he say next assures his defeat. "Please if you're anything like your failure of a master then you won't make me break a sweat." At that a cold feeling begins to come off Jaune and his eyes freeze over like a lake changes from summer to winter. From warm and inviting to cold and hard. When he speaks again his tone would freeze salt water. "I was only going to demonstrate the difference between us but when you insulted my master you made it necessary to enforce why hurting her in anyway is a bad idea. Now I'll beat you into the ground." Guiche actually takes a few steps back at those words.

Realizing he could be in trouble Guiche draws his rose wand and swings it causing seven petals to fall and from where they land living armor forms **{4}**. "These are my Valkyries there's no way a commoner like you could defeat them." Jaune simply hold out his hand and everyone is shocked when a black ball of aura, not that they know what it is, forms in his palm. " **Rip Them to Pieces, ShadowFang!** " closing his hand around the ball a four foot long sword forms. Its pure black with a slightly curved blade making it look reminiscent of the fang of a predator ,the tip sharp enough to pierce ,yet both edges are serrated. A look of panic forms on Guiche face. He probably believes Jaune has some kind of magic. Based on Jaune's description of aura it's pretty close.

Three of the Valkyries charge Jaune only to be sliced into pieces. Another come at him from behind while he's piercing a fourth in the chest only to meet the same fate on a spike that comes out of Jaunes shadow. The last two Jaune's shadow latches ahold of and tears their shadows off. Their armor goes from green to gray, the feathers decorating them fall off, and two black crescents appear on their shields. Jaune did look interested last night when I explained magical constructs to him now I know why. He was interested in if he can enslave them. Guiche begs for mercy while Jaune walks up to him, dispelling Shadowfang as he goes, but Jaune punches him in the gut making him kneel over. Jaune then grabs his collar and brings Guiche's ear to his mouth. I don't think anyone can hear what he's saying but judging by Guiche's paling face it's nothing good. After nodding fervently Guiche is released from Jaune's grasp where he promptly faints. Jaune has the newly Enslaved Valkyries move into his shadow. Then walks over to me and grabs my hand. He opens a shadow door and pulls me through it.

 **Jaune's POV**

We emerge in Louise's room and I shut the door. I now understand why Colbert was interested in these ruins on my hand. When I formed Shadowfang knowledge on how to best use it instantly flooded my mind and I gained a boost in physical stats. I know Louise will listen to me and I thank Oum that she is apparently close friends with the princess of this country. I don't even want to think of what the military might do to Louise to replicate this ability.

"Louise we have a problem. When I grabbed Shadowfang I instantly knew the best way to use it and the thing is formed from my aura and shadow for crying out loud. My physical stats went up a decent bit as well…" I can see she doesn't understand why it's a bad thing "… Colbert knows about this based on what my Enslaved saw last night. Things like this always cause the military to go into a frenzy. If I were to ever go back to my world I have to avoid the Atlas military at all costs. They once saw my semblance and chased after me for a month. One of my Enslaved even overheard a general named Ironwood talking about dissecting me to try and transfer my semblance to more people!" The look of fear on Louise's face show she understands how serious this is.

"Do you think that will happen to you here as well? That you'll have to go on the run." Tears are welling up in her eyes. I can see her thought process. She brought me from one life on the run to another. I embrace her in hug "No it won't. At least not with your friend Henrietta placing you under her protection. In this case it's you I'm worried about. Your magic caused these ruins to form so the military might focus on you. I would be a finished product to them but you would be the golden goose for them. The ability to enhance soldiers and make them masters of all weapons would be the ultimate trump card for any army."

She's shaking in fright now. I hate doing this but I need her to understand the very real threat to her. I have one last thing to say to her. "Louise just remember I'm your sword and your shield. No matter what happens I'm by your side till I die." When no reply comes I look down to see she's fallen asleep due to nerves. I can't blame her as soon as I was in a safe spot away from Atlas's reach I crashed for two days. I remove her mantle, shoes, and socks before tucking her into her bed. I summon an Alpha Beowolf, some middle aged Acromantula, and a baby nevermore to watch over her. Might be a bit overkill but I'm taking no chances right now. I've already memorized her shadow so I can shadow travel to her no matter the distance.

I walk out of the room and head towards the Headmaster's office. The Enslaved I had tailing Colbert last projected from there before I summoned more so with a bit of luck I'll catch both of them at once. Hopefully they don't plan on telling anyone we can't trust to keep their lips zipped but I will make sure Louise is safe. If a few bodies have to be buried so be it. Louise is the only person I care for so far. Staining my hands with a bit of blood to protect her is something I have no problem with.

 **Alright so you got to see a bit of Jaune's changed personality and his new sword. I hope you enjoyed and hope to post something else soon. And for Ironwood fans out there I do not dislike Ironwood but I could totally see him doing something like dissecting to transfer semblances to gain an advantage over Grimm and then pulling a Dumbledore and saying it's for the greater good.**

 **{1}- shout out to Dragonboy51 for the idea. Acromantula- looks like the ones from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets except their black with bone masks and red eyes. Babies are the smaller ones about the size of a human head**. **Sizes change throughout their lifespan but Alphas are the size of Aragog. Specialize in working in groups to web up prey and have extremely potent venom. Alphas pin their prey beneath their weight while the smaller ones focus on jumping on spots prey can't reach and injecting venom but Alphas still have great jumping capabilities. Web shoots from both ends.**

 **{2}- Yes I changed the color of his symbol but it suits him better now.**

 **{3}-Think Organization XIII's portals from Kingdom Heart's 2**

 **{4} – in case you're wondering why Guiche unleased so many at once it's because he was both angry at Jaune and scared from his tone and threats.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jauneforever back with another chapter of Dark Knight of Zero. Shoutout to On-Eno for guessing where I got the dissection idea from. So without further ado on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3- Weapon Shopping and Questions answered.**

 **Jaune's POV**

I'm currently standing outside the headmaster's office where Colbert should be. Turning into a shadow I slip under the door and move under a chair. Colbert and the Professor are discussing my runes from the sound of it. A white mouse suddenly starts starring right where I am. The headmaster then turns to face the chair I'm under. "You can come out now boy." I really shouldn't have bothered trying to hide. If this academy is like Beacon the headmaster has to be a class above the rest to deal with super powered hormonal teenagers. I move out from under the chair and turn back to normal and sit on the chair.

"Now then what's so important you felt the need to sneak in while Professor Colbert and I were discussing something important?" Keeping an eye on both of them I remove my left glove and point the back of my hand at them. "I know Colbert knows what these runes can do. If your military is anything like the one I've had encounters with they will try to have them mass produced. I want to know what you plan on doing with the information." They both look shocked at the depth of my knowledge.

Colbert addresses me next "How did you learn of my studies about your runes?" I simply point above their head where they see my Enslaved Acromantula hanging right above their heads. "I maintain a link with those creatures once I bring them out of my shadow. I sent some to scout and that one saw you and heard your statements involving my runes. I had it tail you in case you tried to distribute this info to just anyone." Colbert actually look insulted when I don't believe in his trustworthiness. The headmaster just looks at me while smoking a pipe. What he says next makes my anger spike "We will have to tell the crown and military about Miss Louise. She could raise Tristain to new level of prosperity and…" He stops there because a spike of shadow is pointed right at his jugular. When Colbert move to help him I send one at him as well.

"Let me make this quite clear. I can kill you right now and feel no remorse. You are a threat to Louise and I promised her I would protect her from all threats. If this information leaks out I will kill you both and anyone else you've told. **ARE WE CLEAR.** " I was not expecting the headmaster, Osmond now that I bother to remember his name, to start laughing. When he finally stops he addresses me "Don't worry boy I just wanted to see why you were worried. It's good to know Miss Valliere has a good lad such as yourself watching out for her. I'm well aware of what might happen if the military discovers the runes abilities, even if it can never be duplicated, so I suggest you always wear that glove of yours when you hold a weapon." I do believe I've found this world's version of Ozpin. That was completely something he'd do.

Calling my Acromantula back to my shadow I put on my glove and prepare to head back to Louise. I stop at the door and turn back to the two school faculty members. "My trust is hard to earn and easy to lose especially since Louise's safety is involved. I'm putting a bit of faith in you here. Prove me wrong in giving it to you and I'll finally test out what happens when I steal a human's shadow. I know you have heard of what happened to Guiche's Valkyries so you get the general picture of what could happen." I would probably only kill them but that threat will hopefully linger in their minds should they try to tell someone. I close the door and head back to Louise's room.

 **Two weeks later**

So far no military personal have come for Louise and I so Osmond and Colbert have kept their word. Louise and I both know eventually that what my runes do will get out but we need to keep it a secret until after we talk to Princess Henrietta. Considering all five countries send students here I'm sure a few are spies even though the school was declared a neutral zone between the five countries. I would much rather have a Princess on our side when this comes out.

I have also become friends with several staff members, after getting them to stop calling me their sword in some form of hero-worship, including that maid I helped on the day I dueled Guiche. Her name is Siesta and she is currently helping me learn to read the language of this country. Writing will be beyond me for now but knowing what something says when it's handed to me will go a long way. I believe the summoning spell is the only reason I'm able to converse with people here. Marteau, the chief, even lets me cook with him in the morning so I can still make Louise her own breakfast.

I was surprised when five days after the duel Guiche came to me and asked for training in swordplay. When I asked him why he wanted training it was a reason I could respect. With three older brothers who are respectively an accomplished architect, tactician, and business man Guiche has always been ignored as the runt of the litter and simply wants to make a name for himself. Being attention starved explains why he acted like a Casanova. I offered to have some sword spars in our free time if he allowed me to take a few more Valkyries which he agrees to. Since then we've spared a few times with him gradually getting a grasp of the basics. He also publicly apologized to Louise without me even asking.

During some of the classes I've been in with Louise I have seen the results of her magic firsthand. It baffles me how everything she tries to do causes an explosion. My theory on elemental magic is that it uses pure energy to alter the matter or manipulate the elements around the caster with a caster being more in tune with certain elements and even specific aspects of those elements. It's a bit like a semblance but with more maneuverability. Non elemental magic I can't get a grasp on as there are so many things it can do. Its possible Louise simply specializes in explosions or is tapping into some unknown element.

I'm currently walking back to Louise's room from a grueling training session with only dregs of aura due to all the techniques I was practicing on the mountains away from prying eyes, I only had enough energy left for a door to the main courtyard rather than Louise's room, when I feel a tug on my jeans. Looking down I see Kirche's familiar Flame, I believe it's a magical salamander, staring up at me. I'm caught off guard when it jumps up, bites down on my hoodie and drags me off. I lack the energy to break free but I'm able to send a baby Nevermore off to fetch Louise. When Flame finally lets me go I'm in Kirche's room with her standing above me in a nightgown that leaves little to the imagination.

Her voice is dripping with honey when she addresses me "Hello Jaune, I know I'm doing something I shouldn't but my runic name is the ardent because" I interrupt her here "I'm going to stop you here. You're a girl with loose morals. I've been here for two weeks and I've already heard enough rumors about you to know even if I was attracted to you having a relationship with you would be a bad idea." Not to mention how much it would hurt Louise if I hooked-up with rival of all people. "Besides I'm not interested in having a closer relationship with anyone right now."

Kirche is shocked by my words but she recovers quickly "Oh but you don't understand I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you." I call bull. This is clearly another way to hurt Louise. "You looked so dashing and dangerous when you defeated Guiche in your duel." She suddenly pushes me to the ground and straddles me. While I try to struggle loose she leans down to kiss me only to stop when some guy named Sticks showed up floating outside her window. He's apparently upset she didn't come to some date they set up. When he refuses to leave she has a snake made of flames from a candle hit him in the face and knocks him down to the ground. When she turns back to me another boy shows up and she sends another flame snake at him. This is repeated again only with three boys showing up the third time and Flame shoots the fire this time. She pushes me back on the ground and leans down only for Louise to burst in her nightgown with the Nevermore I sent to get her on her shoulder.

" **Kirche what do you think you're doing?"** While Kirche is distracted arguing with Louise I wiggle free and get up behind Louise. I can feel some aura returning to me when Flame makes a move to attack Louise but a glare laced with killing intent sent his way makes him back off. Louise and Kirche argue for a few minutes with Kirche saying I'm a proper human despite being a familiar and it's rude to get in the way of love being where I interject. "Love? The only thing I've seen from you tonight was lust at best. Consider this your warning, try something like this again and you'll see how flames can be smothered by shadows." To make a point I make all the shadows in the rooms move around before leaving with Louise.

When we get back to her room I'm a little worried by the silence that we had on the way back. "Why didn't you stop that? I know you have the ability to." So that's what's wrong, Louise and I both have a fear of abandonment and she's worried I would leave her for her rival. "I was on dregs of aura from training. Using anymore would have knocked me out and I wouldn't put it past her to have her way with me while I was out cold." Louise contemplates this while getting into bed. When she speaks again I'm praying she understands "Okay I can see what you mean, she probably would do that. Tomorrow's a free day so we'll wake up early and head to town to buy you an actual sword so you're never weaponless." Oh thank Oum. Louise is a nice girl but I really never want to be on her bad side. Turning off the light's I lay down on the mattress that has replaced the bed of hay. Ever since coming to this world on the rare occasions I sleep I don't have the nightmares I was cursed with so I no longer fear sleep. Summoning a Beowolf to watch over us I drift off to sleep. My last thought is I better make a really good breakfast tomorrow just in case Louise is angry with me.

 **Louise POV**

When Jaune wakes me up the next morning he's has an extravagant meal laid out for me. I don't think he even realizes he always seeks to please me despite the efforts I make to get him to stop going so overboard. He clearly fears that I'll get rid of him if he disappoints me. His childhood broke something in him but I doubt I'm one to talk though. I shouldn't have thought for a second last night he would leave me for Kirche yet I practically accused him of such. It may have been thinly veiled behind a question of why he didn't stop her but he's smart enough to figure out what I feared. He understands me even better than Cattleya. Knowing broaching the subject will do nothing to change the way he act's I leave it be. He tells me he'll meet me at the gate when I'm ready and then heads out.

After I'm done getting ready I meet him at the gate. Jaune's shadow has spread out behind him and the biggest Grimm I've seen so far come out. It's a Nevermore the size of a two story building with its wings tucked in before I can even ask what it's for he's grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door of his. When we emerge from the other end on top of the Nevermore his shadow wraps around me and the Nevermore takes off. The shadow keeping me from moving to much on the Nevermore, probably so I don't fall off. Upon my questioning stare he answers the unspoken question of why he took off so fast.

"I really feared Kirche would try to tag along and I know I saw her looking out the window at me before you showed up. She'll probably go to Tabitha and try to follow us on Tabitha's familiar but this Nevermore should get us to the town quickly enough. Of course we need to land a bit away from the town to avoid a panic from this thing showing up." He's right, something like this grimm would cause mass hysteria. Nodding in reply I hold on to one of the Nevermore's feathers as we soar through the sky. Looking over at Jaune I see he has his eyes closed and an expression of absolute peace on his face. He told me he got motion sick on flying vehicles in his world but with the wind in his face and unenclosed he can't get enough of it.

We land a mile away from the town and Jaune recalls his Nevermore. As we walk to the town a thought occurs to me "Jaune why didn't we just take a door to the town instead of flying here?" He turns to look at me "I need to have been to a place before I can open a door there. Like how I can't travel to any shadow only the one's I have memorized. Without a clear mental image we could end up in a wall or something upon coming out." Now I'm very glad we flew to the town rather than taking a risk. Once we reach the town I take him straight to the weapon shop I know of.

Once we enter the store the owner begins to show off several extravagant swords but Jaune's runes never light up when he holds them proving they aren't real weapons. We're about to move on when we hear a voice "Hey boy if you're looking for a sword look no further then right here." On a chair is a blade in a sheath. A slit above the handguard works like a mouth and two small bulges above the … mouth look like eyes. "Well what are you waiting for pick me up." If I hadn't seen Jaune summon much stranger things out of his shadow I'd never believe this is happening. Jaune picks up the blade and I notice a faint light emitting from his left glove. Jaune nods to me signaling that this sword will work. I'm about to pay the owner for the sword when Jaune asks about two pistols with no chamber's for bullets in a display case. One is various shades of black while the other is shades of white. **(They look like Ebony and Ivory from DMC and share the names.)**

The store owner seems happy to talk about them "Those two guns are masterpieces in design. Unfortunately they never sold due to the time it takes to make them and the fact nobles don't see any use in guns because of magic. They are meant to use magic energy from the wielder to shoot energy projectiles. A spell put on them even reverses the kick back and adds the force to the shot for greater power. The drain on magic energy supposedly wasn't even that much. But with no buyer's the guns were never brought into production. I think those two are the only ones ever produced. I believe the owner named them Ebony and Ivory respectively." Jaune looks at them with interest.

"How much for them and the sword?" Jaune looks surprised when I ask that. I have to spoil him sometimes, he does it enough to me by bringing me breakfast in bed. The owner rubs his chin and thinks for a few seconds "500 Ecu for the sword and I'll let you take the guns if the boy comes and works here twice a week for about six months. I honestly don't know what their worth and I've heard enough good things from my friends in the academy staff about you Miss Valliere to offer you a deal. I'll even throw in some holsters for the guns." I'm shocked at the offer, it's a good deal, but I don't want to make Jaune work for what's supposed to be a gift. Jaune accepts before I can try to bargain for a different price and he and the owner shake on it.

 **Jaune's POV**

After we left the store with the guns holstered on my hips and the sword, who said his name was Derflinger but to call him Derf, on my back I noticed Louise seemed a little down. When I asked her why her reply that the guns were supposed to be a gift surprised me and made me smile. "You really don't have to worry about me working for these guns Louise. Besides these things probably cost too much for you to pay out of your stipend." Louise's sister Cattelya apparently set up a stipend for Louise since her parents refuse to pay for anything beyond the necessities for someone they deem a failure. In order to keep it hidden from their parents Cattelya can only get Louise so much money without it being noticeable. Louise's blush tells me she didn't think about that. Hopefully she'll let it go. Once we're out of town I open a door back to Louise's room and we go through it. Once we come out in Louise's room I remove the holster from my waist and put Ebony and Ivory on the table and Derf on a chair. I'm examining the guns when Derf speaks up.

"So you're a user huh." Both me and Louise stare at him in shock, does he mean drugs? "What the heck do you mean by that?" Louise and I ask at the same time. Derf seems to focus on me and then starts speaking "The runes on the boy are the runes of the Gandalfr. Been a long time since I've seen those runes," Gandalfr if I'm thinking correctly that's the title of one of Brimir's familiars, Left hand of god I believe. Louise told me he's worshiped here despite being a mortal man. Great now we might have to worry about the church coming after us for blasphemy or something like that. Louise being the more knowledgeable one on this subject questions Derf.

"How is it possible for Jaune to have the runes of one of Brimir's familiars?" Derf reply is quite shocking "You have Void magic obviously. You have a similar feel to Brimir, I think, I don't remember much with all this rust on me." Interesting, Derf is clearly alive and has emotions meaning he should have a soul. Perhaps… I pull Derf out of his sheath and channel aura through him focusing on the healing aspect of aura. "What are you doing partner?" Derf sounds slightly worried but my hypothesis is proven correct when the rust begins to fall off of Derf. Since Derf has a soul the aura healed him to peak condition. "Wow that felt great. I haven't been this clean in centuries. Plus my mind feels less fuzzy." So his memories haven't returned instantly but could come back. Good, Derf could provide a wealth of info.

"Derf I need you to listen. You can't go talking about Louise's magic and what my rune's can do in public okay. I really don't want the church or the military coming after us okay." Derf kind of leans forward in what I think is his version of a nod before he asks to see the academy because he's been stuck in the shop so long. I agree because Derf has a point and I need to stay on his good side so he'll tell us more. Turning to Louise I ask a request of her "While I'm showing Derf around could you ask the staff if they have any whet stones and polishing oil for Derf?" She nods yes but clearly wants to talk about her having Void magic. "When we met back up will discuss your magic, I just need some time to come up with a few scenarios and outcomes this could cause." She seems less tense after that so we go our separate ways. As soon as we are out of Louise's earshot Derf makes my blood chill.

"Hey partner mind explaining why I can feel two presences coming from your body." Bloody hell, Derf can feel **him** somehow. I stab Derf into the ground and place a foot on his blade. "Listen Derf I will tell you just so you keep quiet but tell anyone even Louise, especially Louise, and I will break you. Got it?" If a sword could sweat Derf would be doing it right now. Stammering out his agreement I remove him from the ground and form a door to the mountain. If I'm talking about **him** it's somewhere no one will overhear this conversation.

 **So this is the end of this chapter what follows is what Ozpin is doing right now while Jaune is in Halkegina since some people wanted to know what's happening in Remnant.**

 **Ozpins POV**

It's been four and a half months since Jaune left Beacon and two weeks since I lost the ability to know his location. A trick of mine is to see the location and know the status of people whose auras I'm familiar with. Though Jaune's aura has changed it's still fundamentally the same so I can track it. If I wanted to I could summon him but I won't. That boy has been through enough. Ironwood told me about his army's sightings of Jaune. My spies in said army told me his plans for Jaune. I no longer trust Ironwood with knowledge of my plan's if he is willing to dissect someone for power. Miss Nikos seemed like a promising candidate for the new Fall Maiden but her willingness to abandon Jaune without listening to him proved me wrong. I have moved Amber to a new facility while leaving Ironwood thinking she is still under Beacon.

Jaune's twin sister, Janice, has taken his place as leader of Team JNPR. She is a decent fighter but she lacks the drive and tactical skills that made me choose Jaune as leader. Not to mention she is completely arrogant and treats every student at the academy like dirt even those stronger then her. She only has that position because of the political clout the Arcs have. Said political clout is the only reason I haven't kicked her out yet. After learning of Jaune's life I can honestly say I despise myself. I returned him to it after all.

The first time I met Jaune was when I had laid siege to a lab of rouge Atlas scientist performing experiments that even Ironwood with his greater good ideas rejected seven years ago. Jaune was the test subject they had been using for a year. I now know his family was funding the experiments on the condition that he was the test subject used. After killing the scientists and freeing Jaune I took him back to his "family" without even wondering why he hadn't been reported missing. I made regular check-ups on him over the years just in case the experiment's effects ever caused problems and he needed help. From what I can gather Daisy Arc, Jaune's oldest sister, has a powerful illusion based semblance. She put an illusion on Jaune to make him think his family cared for him while I was there so I never suspected anything. Once I was gone he was thrown back on the streets. When Jaune didn't make it into Beacon or any combat school I sent him fake transcripts to both keep an eye on him and see if he had potential.

Having Qrow deliver them was a mistake. Having a rough relationship with his own parents and performing something similar in his own teen years made him think the condemned flat Jaune slept in was merely some fit of teenage rebellion. It didn't help the fact it was the anniversary of Summer's death so he was drinking even more than usual.

As a bit of petty vengeance I still have Crocera Mors, telling them Jaune took it with him. In front of me is a roaring fireplace in which I plan to throw a few dangerous documents. The lab's records on Jaune, something that should never be found so no-one else considers trying what was done to Jaune. I read over them a bit more so I never forget the boy I foolishly took back to a personal hell.

 **Jaune Arc, human test subject #1**

 **Project Forced Evolution**

 **Entry 1 date XXXX- Test subject has survived initial Grimm blood injections. No changes so far. The kid's parents said not to expect much from these tests.**

 **Entry 15 date XXXX- Test subject has had several more injections yet still no physical changes. All animals injected changed by now. Subject still coherent unlike animals which turn completely feral by now.**

 **Entry 23 date XXXX- Looked at subject's DNA, changes are quite visible. More tests needed**

 **Entry 39 date XXXX- subject is a quarter Grimm now. The only reason physical changes haven't occurred is sheer will power. Torture has been approved to break will power.**

 **Entry 75 date XXXX- subject is half Grimm now but refuses to break under torture. If it wasn't halting our experiments I'd be impressed.**

 **Entry 89 date XXXX- subject has developed a second locked aura in him. Tests needed to understand**

 **Entry 93 date XXXX- subject Grimm injections have created 2** **nd** **conscious in host with own aura. Tests needed to understand**

 **Entry 101 date XXXX- tests on Grimm DNA of subject reveals the ages of the Grimm the injection from have added up causing the Grimm parts of the kid to be extremely old. Tests needed to understand.**

I attacked the next day stopping any more tests from being done. I should have gone after Jaune when he left. He is an artificial Salem and I fear the reason I can't find Jaune is because Salem has him but I know she would gloat about it. She would be interested in Jaune's changes and his semblance. I throw the documents into the fire and curse my blindness. My phone rings and I get a call about team RWBY tearing up a road fighting Torchwick. I pour my strongest Liquor into my coffee and take a long sip. I just pray nothing big happen during Prom. I already have enough on my plate.

 **So what do you think? Please do send in reviews along with what you would like to see happening in Remnant next. Remember all OC Grimm ideas are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's time for chapter 4 of Dark Knight of Zero. I hope you like the little view of Remnant at the end. Ozpin's new candidate for Fall Maiden will be revealed. I do not own Familiar of Zero or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4- Discussion of Void and a View of Jaune's True Strength.**

 **Louise's POV**

After getting a whet stone and polishing oil for Jaune I returned to my room to find Jaune back with Derf. He had a pot of tea out with a cup poured for both of us. After thanking him for the tea I gave him the items and sat down. Taking a sip I found that as always Jaune's tea was perfect. Jaune addresses me after taking a sip himself "I poured more aura into Derf to see what happened and he said some more memory came back. I held off asking him till we met back up so he didn't have to repeat himself."Jaune than began asking Derf some of his questions.

"So Derf, what exactly is Void magic capable of? Louise told me no one has used it since Brimir so any idea of what it can do is probably known only by higher-ups in the church." Derf seemed to ponder that for a few moments before replying. "What I can remember so far is that Void magic is fairly straightforward. Void spells don't have fancy names but they are defiantly the most powerful in some ways. The only spell I definitely recall is Explosion, it's pretty basic, just point and blow a part of the earth off the map." That explains why all my attempts at magic cause explosions. Turning to Jaune I see his face has turned pale. His answer on why makes me feel ill as well.

"I was already concerned about the military wanting to force you to reproduce the runes, but if they find out you have the capability to wipe armies out…" he doesn't finish the sentence but I know what he means. I would be forced into the army at best, at worst bred to see if I could pass Void magic on. I ask Derf the next question "Do you know of any materials that could be found to teach me at least the basics? I'd rather not try going in blindly with that kind of power." Jaune's rubbing off on me, before meeting him I would have tried to use that power instantly to prove to Kirche I wasn't a zero. Derf's reply is extremely welcome.

"Brimir enchanted his prayer book to hold knowledge on Void magic as well as his theories on it. He was always exploring new ways to use it, he hated how his magic was used for destruction and so he always sought a way to use it for good." A smile slips onto my face and Jaune raises an eyebrow at me. I answer his unspoken question "Tristian has the prayer book, Henrietta should be able to get it for us." Jaune nods but seems lost in thought. After staying like that for a minute he begins to question Derf again. "What was the purpose of four familiars? I can't understand why he would even need four considering how powerful he sounds." Derf seems to ponder this but answers that he can't remember why.

Jaune seems satisfied and turns towards me, the smile on his face scares me a little. "Alright Louise that answers any questions I have so time for training, I know you are physically better off than most mages due to having to actually perform menial tasks but I refuse to allow this discovery to make you think you can let yourself go." Jaune turns around and rummages in his shadow for something while I feel an urge to run away, a useless idea since he would instantly catch me. Turning around he hands me some clothes I have never seen before. "These are some workout clothes I got for helping a town with a Beowolf problem. The shirt is fine being a little loose and the shorts can be adjusted using those strings right there. I'll be outside, let me know when your done changing." He then grabs Derf as he walks past me and heads out the door. I change into the workout clothes and walk out to Jaune who upon seeing me opens one of his doors. This can't end that badly right?

 **Four hours later**

 **Scene change- Lakeside**

I was wrong, so very wrong. Jaune's training was pure hell, I didn't even make it half-way through the plan he made for me before I needed to stop. Jaune let me rest while he practiced with Derf on the best way to draw Derf, since according to him he originally had a sword that he sheathed on his waist rather than on his back like Derf. He also practiced with Ebony and Ivory by shooting at multiple targets he made from his shadow. Still it's been two hours and I can barely stand. When it's time to go I try to walk only to stumble and nearly fall if not for Jaune catching me, he then throws a protesting Derf into his shadow and proceeds to carry me piggy-back through the door to my room. I'm just glad he can't see my face because I can feel the blush I have right now. Once in my room he puts me on my bed and heads off to the bathroom. I can hear the water filling the bathtub but lying on the bed is so soothing I fall asleep.

 **Jaune's POV**

When I come back into Louise's bedroom I notice she's fallen asleep already. I know I was a bit hard on her but I don't want her to become lazy and dependent on her magic. I noticed several students at Beacon always focus on their semblances in combat and with Louise's magic sounding so draining that could be a fatal mistake for her. Tucking her into bed I go use the bath I drew myself and change into a set of sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt from my shadow. Now what was it I forgot about? Oh right Derf, I get Derf out of my shadow and he seems to be giving me some kind of stink eye.

"What the heck was that for partner? That place you put me was all kinds of messed up." Ah yes the Shadowplains, as I've come to call them, aren't very accommodating. Barren, dark, and cold are just a few of the words to describe that place. I apologize to Derf and then stand him on the wall next to me while I get in between the sheets on my mattress. I soon drift off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Something's off. When I went down to cook today Marteau was extremely… gloomy I think fits here. Also Siesta wasn't in the kitchens like she usually is. Upon returning with the food cart I ask Marteau what's wrong. The answer is quite interesting to hear.

"A noble by the name of Count Mott requested Siesta be transferred into his staff. Osmond is one of the best nobles out there and usually stops things like this but Mont is so high up that he has too many connections to be denied." So Siesta got transferred to this Mont guy. As I walk back to the dining room I wonder out loud why her getting transferred is so bad. Derf answers that question.

"When a high ranking noble makes a by name request for a young lady it's usually for a mistress. Don't you know anything Partner?" So Mont intends to force himself upon her then, I better ask Louise what we can do. Picking up the pace to the dining room I respond to Derf "Things like this don't happen so publicly in my world, sure it happens but it's frowned on so people keep it a secret." Arriving at the dining room I tell Louise what's going on.

"There isn't much we can do. I do want to help Siesta, she's my friend as well, but only a few people could get Siesta back and none of them work at the school. I have an idea but I don't know where Mott lives and we would need to hurry before anything … untoward happens to Siesta." So we need to know where Mont lives, let see who do I know that I can trust to keep quiet in case I have to break a few laws. Guiche knows a lot of people so I'll start with him. I find him a few minutes talking to Mortmorency by a fountain. Guiche has been trying to win her back since the duel and seems to be slowly doing it. Noticing me Guiche stands up and greets me.

"Ah Jaune as nice as it is to see you our next spar isn't till tomorrow, Is there something you need?" I explain my problem to Guiche and a look of understanding crosses his face. "Count Mott huh, plenty of bad rumors about him and his job as palace messenger makes him a dangerous opponent due to all of the information he has. I recommend you tread carefully with him." Guiche then gives me the location of Mott's mansion and I run off to get Louise. Apparently Osmond knows we plan on doing something as he told Louise he would arrange for her schoolwork to be ready upon our return.

Once outside I summon a Nevermore and me and Louise head off to Mott's mansion. I hope Louise has a good plan because all my ideas are probably illegal. Actually all of them are defiantly illegal considering they end in Mott's death or dismemberment. Luckily Louise outlines her plan which is basically challenge him to a duel between champions with a wager between them. I wonder what she plans to wager. By the time we get there the moons have risen, once we arrive Louise uses her family name to get a meeting with Mott and we are taken to his quarters. I'm asked to wait outside while Louise has the meeting. Wishing Louise good luck I lean against the wall and wait.

 **Louise's POV**

Once in Mott's quarters I notice Siesta in the corner wearing a revealing red maid outfit. I hope Jaune forgives me for this next part of my plan but it's necessary to make Mott interested. We go through the usual greetings between nobility and then Mott gets right to the point. "What does the youngest daughter of the Valliere family want with me?" This is where I need his greed to come into play. "You have taken a friend of mine and I want her back, I challenge you to a duel between our champions." Mott is intrigued as I thought he would be and his reply shows it.

"And what would you have to wager, a duel between champions requires something put forth on both sides." I swallow my fear of what I'm about to do, after all Jaune won't lose. "I wager myself, as the only daughter of the Valliere family that is able to be married for one reason or another my husband will inherit the Valliere fortune. That should make it worth your while." Siesta looks up in surprise at what I'm risking while Mott's greed becomes evident on his face. Pretending to think it over he then nods and accepts "Alright you have a deal I shall be representing myself, who is your champion?" I wasn't expecting him to fight but that's fine "Jaune, my familiar, will be my champion." Mott nods in understanding then names the time and place as is his right as the challenged. "We shall battle tomorrow at noon at the lake halfway between my mansion and the academy." I agree to this and request to take Siesta back for the night. Mott agrees but say a parting remark that gives me chills. "It doesn't matter, you'll both be mine soon enough". Feeling goosebumps crawl up my skin Siesta and I exit to where Jaune is waiting. Seeing us he opens a door back to the Academy.

When we come out in my room Siesta suddenly rounds on me "Louise what were you thinking betting yourself like that. If Jaune loses you have to be married to Count Mott." I feel Jaune's stare in the back of my head and his tone is icy when he speaks. "Siesta how about you go see Marteau and change into something else, I need to talk to Louise." Sensing his displeasure Siesta leaves the room and I turn around to see a look I never wanted to see Jaune send at me. Disappointment.

"Did you not trust me? I understand you needed a wager for your plan. Was I simply not trustworthy enough?" the hurt in his voice is clear to me. Tear stream down my eyes as the fact I've hurt and disappointed Jaune settles in. I speak through my sobs hoping to earn his forgiveness "I…I'm sorry, but I thought you… you would try an…and stop me. It wa...was the only way he would agree. Ple…please for…forgive me." When Jaune doesn't reply for a few seconds my heart drops until I feel his arms wrap around me, he rests his head on mine and whispers into my ear.

"Of course you're forgiven Louise. Just promise me you'll tell me next time you plan something like this" The dam broke after that, I couldn't stop crying, thanking him over and over again while wrapping my own arms around him." I begin to lose consciousness and drift off into slumber.

 **Jaune's POV**

I was right, I have the best master possible. Very few people would even think about risking themselves for another. I won't fail her, not when she puts so much trust in me. When I try to get her to let go of me I'm unable to get her grip on me to loosen. Derf laughs at the situation so I make a hand of shadow drag him back to the Shadowplains. Taking Louise through a door is one thing but I don't feel like risking turning into a shadow while touching someone, too many unforeseen variables. When I'm finally able to get her grip to loosen I hear her mumble in her sleep.

"Don't leave me." Three words both of us have uttered so many times only to be left anyway. Knowing that it's pointless to try and get her to let go I place both of us on my mattress. I drift off soon enough, Louise's warmth making me feel so at ease.

 **Next Morning**

I wake up to Louise stammering with a blushing face. My own blush appears soon after and we both practically jump to the opposite sides of the room. After calming down an unspoken agreement is made to leave this discussion to another time, preferably years after we die. We're both too broken to have any form of romantic relationship right now with anyone. I ask Louise to gather a few student to observe the duel. Mott is so high up he could lie about losing and say we ran after he beat me, I want people to confirm what happens so he can never touch Louise. We separate as I go to tell Osmond what's happening.

Osmond understands and Louise manages to get Guiche, Mortmorency, Tabitha, Kirche, and even Colbert to come watch. Once we're in front of the castle I summon a Nevermore for me and Louise, three Griffons for Guiche, Colbert, and Mortmorency and Siesta who rides with Colbert, and Kirche rides with Tabitha on Sylphid. After convincing the others that no the Griffons would not drop them and feast on their corpse, at least the ones under my control, we set off. On the way Louise explains why each one came. Guiche thought seeing how as a swordsman I deal with magic that's less solid would be helpful, Mortmorency doesn't trust Guiche out of her sight, Kirche wanted to watch me for… other reasons, Tabitha was dragged along by Kirche, and Colbert felt it would be irresponsible to not have an adult watching this.

We touch down about thirty minutes from the lake and walk from there. We arrive a half hour early judging from the sun's position so we wait for him. When he hasn't appeared an hour later I begin to get suspicious. I snap my fingers releasing a wave of aura unseen by the naked eye, it's a crude form of echolocation but it works. What I sense is thirty men surrounding us in a crude box formation. Alerting the others we ready ourselves. Mott is the first to walk into view with three men as personal guards

"Ah, so you're already here, good we can begin this duel." The way his eyes dart around us confirms he hired the men around us. "Don't even bother acting uninformed I can sense the men around us." A look of shock appears on his face followed by a cruel smirk. "So you found out boy. Not that it matters, after you tragically die in our duel I leave with my prizes only for the spectators to get jumped by bandits on the way back to the academy. Of course if the girls try to tell what happened no one will believe them. One's a peasant and the other is the failure of the Valliere family." As soon as he finishes talking he sends a jet of water up in the air and the men come into the open. They're clearly untrained bandits, their weapons are rusted swords and pikes with an odd mace or two. What Mott says next makes my blood boil.

"While the Valliere girl is underdeveloped she should make for a decent time, perhaps I might even have a child with her." I see blood red, my grimm side howls at me for to spill blood. For once we are in accordance. All of Mott's men have moved in front of me. I can smell their confidence, lust of both blood and body, and I feel my composure crack. Mott will die today, him and the rest of his men. Their blood will stain the ground.

 **Louise's POV**

Fear fills my body as Mott announces he'll force himself upon me, everyone else is fearful except Jaune and Colbert. A bit of fire appears on Colbert's staff until a shroud of aura covers Jaune. Everyone freezes and shakes with wide eyes while I feel a sense of warmth and safety come over me. All the fear drains from me. When Jaune speaks his voice is flat, no emotion is in it.

"Guiche form a line of your Valkyries and engage any that get by me, I know you have the skill to beat any of these men. Colbert support him from long range when necessary. If one hair on Louise is harmed I will blame you two as well." Guiche seems worried but Jaune seems to have inspired him with his confidence in him. He waves his wand and ten Valkyries form, followed by a sword for himself. **(1)** Jaune draws Derf and walks towards the mass of bandits, his aura continuing to shroud him. Suddenly he just vanishes and then appears right in front of the group, slashing Derf through a man. He's moved on to the next man before the first has even fallen to the ground. Jaune summons Shadowfang to block an attack form the side and pushes both men back, spinning around he disembowels the closest five men and jumps out of the path of a mace's swing. Sheathing Derf and dispelling Shadowfang he draws Ebony and Ivory and unleashes a storm of bullets on the bandits. By now fifteen men lay dead and dying yet Mott makes no move to join the fray. He's clearly confident that should all the men fall he can kill Jaune and all the witnesses.

The last fifteen bandits charge at Jaune hoping a mass attack will get him yet he just stands there, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He holsters his guns and then lifts his right hand above his head where a ball of shadows has formed with a ring spiraling around it. **(2)** He then throws it bandits who try to dive out of the way, once in the center of the bandits it explodes and a shell of black light forms around them, when it disappears nothing is left of them. The three personal guards of Mott run at this point. Jaune looks in their direction and from his shadow four Beowolfs and an Alpha emerge to chase them down. Leaving the guards to his Enslaved Jaune walks towards Mott.

 **Jaune's POV**

Mott doesn't look so confident now, with all his men gone he's shaking like a leaf. Judging by the screams my Enslaved caught up to his guards. Mott draws his wand and sends a water whip at me. It's easy enough to dodge by jumping back slightly. With some distance between us Mott looks more confident now. "You surprised me, I'll admit that boy, but now you will see why I'm Mott the wave" Why is he so confident? I then notice the lake is behind him. Damm it, I got distracted and judging by the title and the jet of water earlier he's a water wizard. My carelessness gave him access to a trump card. Waving his wand a tidal wave forms and heads straight at us. Derf suddenly yells at me.

"Stop standing there looking stupid and draw me partner, I remembered something that could help." I have no other options, any technique I have that could stop it would surely get them as well. Placing my faith in Derf I draw him and follow his instructions to just stay put. When the wave crashes down it's suddenly sucked into Derf. When it's all gone everyone still breathing is staring at Derf. I send two chains of shadow to wrap around Mott and drag him to the ground in front of me. Looking up at me from the ground all that pours out of his mouth is begging. He actually thinks I can be convinced to let him live after what he planned to do to Louise. My shadow spreads under the both of us and hands of shadow reach up and grab at Mott, they begin to slowly drag him under.

"You threatened my master, did you honestly think I wouldn't kill you. I'm sending you to the Shadowplains where more of those beasts you saw chase your men reside. Have fun being torn to shreds." Mott gives one last scream of fear before he's completely dragged in, my shadow returning to normal. I turn around to see, to my surprise, only Mortmorency and Kirche look pale and ill. Guiche and Louise come from military families, my research into Colbert shows he was probably in the military, judging by several ticks and habits common in soliders he has displayed, but Tabitha is a surprise. As I walk up to the group I use a pulse of aura to push all the blood off of me, I then walk up to Louise and wrap her in a hug. I need this to shake off the fear I felt for her. She truly is the most precious person I have.

Understanding my thoughts Louise wraps her arms around me and tells me she's okay. With my thoughts back in order, and with the knowledge Louise is completely safe I open a door to the academy and we all head back. We all go to Osmond and explain what occurred, after listening he said he would deal with everything and make sure it didn't become common knowledge. We thanked him and went to our own rooms. It's barely two in the afternoon yet we all need to just deal with what happened. That was the first time I've killed before, yes it was to protect Louise but I can still hear their screams in my ears.

Noticing something is wrong with me Louise asks me and when I tell her she begins to blame herself for coming up with the plan that led to the battle. I instantly put a stop to that "Listen Louise it was my choice to kill them, I had techniques that were non-lethal but I didn't use those. I hated doing it but they would have hurt you. I… I won't let anything hurt you okay, if I must stain my hands with blood so be it." I'm surprised when Derf speaks up "Well said partner, the original Gandalfr said something similar to Brimir once." Louise seems a bit calmer and asks me what I want to do since we were excused from classes for the rest of the day. I ponder for a bit and come up with a decent idea.

"Louise, want to hear the Tale of Four Maidens?"

 **So what do you think? I really want to know. Sorry if the fight scene disappointed you but I'm relatively new to writing.**

 **(1)- The sword he summoned for Saito.**

 **(2)- Spiraling Ring from Naruto only all black.**

 **Now here's Ozpin with what's happening in Remnant.**

 **Ozpin's POV**

Things have been going downhill for a while now. First RWBY nearly splits up, then Janice came to Beacon, and now there was a break-in at the CCTST. The Council is blocking me at all attempts to check the mainframe for problems in order to maintain an image of peace, the stubborn pig-headed idiots. Currently I have just finished reading a report on how no one is passing the Leaders tactics class. Without Jaune helping her Miss Rose is unable to understand the class work. Winchester is all brawn and he's sadly the smartest on his team. Janice actually told Professor Patton that tactics were useless for fighting as strength determined a fight.

My scroll rings and a message from Miss Glynda tells me she is bringing Miss Scarlatina to me for discipline. Whatever could have happened? Upon arrival Glynda begins to explain what happened. "Today I combined the first year's combat class with the second years hoping to knock some arrogance out of them. Miss Scarlatina here was paired with Mr. Winchester, after bring him to just a bit above the point I have them quit she used her weapon to make a copy of Winchester's mace and smashed it into his groin. The nurse says he is out of action for two weeks and will likely never have children." I look at Velvet and see she doesn't care at all. I honestly don't care myself.

"Glynda from combat class videos I know Mr. Winchester did the same thing to Jaune, although targeting the ribs and head instead,multiple times so how is this any different from then?" She doesn't answer but I know she never agreed with letting Jaune into Beacon. The only reason she isn't on probation is Jaune asked me not to punish her for the unorthodox way she taught him in his note, saying it did help him despite how it was meant to hurt him. There were several better candidates to pair Jaune with for spars yet Glynda always chose Cardin.

I dismiss Glynda yet ask Velvet to stay. After Glynda leaves I ask Velvet why she chose to fight back now. I'm pleasantly surprised by her answer. "I should have stood by Jaune when how he got in came out but my team was against it and I didn't want to lose them. I know Jaune will probably never forgive me but when I heard Cardin bad mouthing him I just lost it. Do you know a way I could get in contact with him to apologize headmaster?" Tears have formed in her eyes here. She clearly feels quite guilty. I wish I could help her. "No, unfortunately I don't. However should I find a way I shall alert you." She thanks me and moves to leave but I stop her.

Velvet is quite skilled, maybe not at Pyrrha's level, but she can grow. She has a good heart and knows how it feels to be oppressed so it's unlikely she'll go rouge. A rouge maiden is a nightmare to deal with. In all honesty even if we save Amber her injuries are too severe to let her continue being a huntress. With this in mind I believe I have found my new candidate.

"Miss Scarlatina, do you believe in fairy tales?"

 **I bet none of you saw that coming. See you next time I post.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's me once more. I'm in need of some help, I need a team name for Jaune, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo to use in a new story. Please PM me or put it in a review if you have an idea. I will of course give a shoutout to the person you sends me the winning name. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero. Now that I won't be sued on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5- Familiar Exhibition, Hunt for the Thief, and the Breach.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Everything has settled down a week after I killed Mott. We were lucky a lot of evidence about activities he participated in that are illegal, even for a noble, was brought forth by some of his staff, he would have been executed anyway. Osmond has made sure only the highest of nobles can learn of the true events, as far as anyone else knows Mott died fighting Royal Guards and his body was destroyed during the fight. Guiche and the others haven't shown any fear of me so far, unfortunately that includes Kirche. If anything she has become even more persistent in her attempts to seduce me. I've spent this week creating a few new defensive techniques, having learned from my mistake in my fight with Mott.

This event called the Familiar Exhibition is tomorrow and luckily the Princess will be there. It will be the best time to approach her. I find it somewhat demeaning being showed off like a prize pony but Louise raised a good point. "My parents expect me to have a powerful familiar, I may still be in the academy but if I don't provide a good showing at the exhibition I will be cast out of the Valliere family." I would have done it anyway but that was the cherry on top. Siesta once told me disgraced nobles have a way of disappearing depending on the family, based on what I've heard of Karin Valliere she probably would make Louise disappear. I think I have a few parlor tricks I came up with when I first discovered my semblance I could use.

Currently I'm trying to test an idea I had with Derf if he would only go along with it. "No, I refuse to try that partner." Unfortunately Derf refuses to even try it. "Derf all I want you to do is try eating this Dust. If it works we gain new elemental attacks, if not I simply try to develop shadow techniques that will counter certain elements." The idea of having Derf ingest Dust came to me when I was wondering what to do with my collection of Dust I…acquired… after I left Beacon. Sadly Derf refuses to even test it. "I mean come on, you have a mouth for crying out loud. Just one time try it." He finally gives in and eats a piece of fire dust crystal.

"Partner I feel extremely warm." As soon as Derf says that his blade erupts with flames. He doesn't complain about them so they aren't hurting him. The flames lasted for thirty minutes before going out. "Partner only do that in emergencies okay. That felt really weird." I promise Derf that I won't feed him dust unless absolutely necessary. I can live with that being a rare trick, after all I only have so much Dust. "Come on Derf let go back it's pretty late." The moons are already high in the sky. Sheathing Derf I open up a door to Louise's room and head back. Upon walking through the door I find a pistol pointed at my head.

 **Louise's POV**

I was surprised when Henrietta and her guard Agnes showed up at my room. While I was touched Henrietta came looking for me Agnes kept giving me looks that made me want to run. I knew something bad would happen once one of Jaune's doors opened in my room. Agnes had her pistol pointed at him as soon as he walked out. In a second Jaune had Agnes pinned to the wall with his shadow and Ebony and Ivory pointed at Henrietta and Agnes respectively.

"JAUNE, DON'T SHOOT! THIS IS THE PRINCESS!" I barely got the words out before he pulled the triggers. Lowering his guns, but not putting them up, he recalled his shadow, letting Agnes loose from the wall. "Princess, Agnes this is Jaune my familiar. Sorry for that but he's a bit jumpy when it comes to my safety." Jumpy is undermining it. This was the first time since Mott that he's left me without an Enslaved watching over me. Agnes surprises me by offering her hand to him.

"Forgive me for that, I had no idea you were her familiar." Jaune simply waves her off before replying. "If our positions were reversed I would have done the same thing. I mean, a portal opening in the middle of the room what guard wouldn't do something similar?" Henrietta is the next to approach Jaune "So your Louise's familiar. Thank you for protecting her from Mott, she's one of my few friends." It warmed my heart to hear that. Jaune once more waved the thanks off and opened another door saying he would grab some tea. He returned fifteen minutes later with a pot and cups and by then we had sat around my table. After pouring the tea Jaune sits with us and gestures for me to begin our story.

"Princess what I'm about to tell you may sound insane but it's the truth." From there I launched into the tale of how we discovered I had void magic and what we needed, Jaune interjecting a few times with details I missed. Henrietta was happy for me finally figuring the problem with my magic. "Oh, Louise I'm so happy for you. Of course I'll get you the prayer book. It shouldn't be that hard, I'll ask the church…" Jaune interrupted her here. "It be better if this was on the down-low. I'd rather not have the military trying to use Louise, and there is no telling what the church might do if they find out." A look of confusion crosses over Henrietta's face "I can understand a fear of the church given some of the fanaticism on the upper levels but the military wouldn't harm our people." I was not expecting Agnes to burst out laughing with Jaune, although Agnes laugh is slightly bitter.

Jaune spoke first "With all due respect Princess but the military probably has hundreds of operations you don't know about. I already have experienced being hunted for my abilities by a military in my world, I won't allow that to happen to Louise." Agnes gives her agreement to Jaune's statement. "He's right, I'm sure some of the warhawks would love to have a void mage under their control." Henrietta looks upset but seems to understand. After chatting for a few more minutes Agnes and Henrietta leave and Jaune and I head to bed. I'm interested in seeing what Jaune has planned tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

 **Jaune's POV**

For the first time I'm hating being Louise's familiar, not because of anything she's done but the fact I'm currently on stage expected to perform. Colbert has just introduced me, let's get this over with. Forming a ball of shadow in my hand I start juggling it while forming more. Once I have five shadow balls I throw them up in the air and draw Ebony. Upon shooting all five a show of black fireworks made from shadows form. I finish by sinking into my shadow and appearing right behind Louise offstage. I can hear a decent bit of cheering so I was well received. I hear a bit of noise coming from the other side of the main tower. My curiosity getting the best of me I tell Louise I'll be right back and go investigate. What I find is an earth golem only a few stories shorter than the main tower smashing a fist against a barrier of some sort. The golem turns towards me and I see intelligence in its eyes. Guiche told me that's a sign a construct is under total control of a mage, we also discovered during that period I can't Enslave them. Just great, Oum you never like making things easy for me.

The Golem sends its fist at me, with someone on its shoulder shouting my luck had run out, only to meet the faceplate of a Goliath. Haven't had to use one of these in a while. Once the Goliath is fully out of my shadow it reaches the "neck" of the golem. It sends a headbutt at the Golem as I get open a door above the thing's head. Landing on the Golem's head I'm surprised when where I land pushes up throwing me off, luckily Tabitha and her familiar catch me. Looking down I see a crowd has gathered. It's official, most students here are idiots. A cry of pain alerts me to the fact the golem has shoved my Goliath's head into the tower before ripping it out, so much for the barrier. The golem sticks its arm through the hole and someone runs in. I charge a Spiraling ring and throw it at the creatures back but it simply recovers the damage done. I notice a cloaked figure run off the Golem and disappear into the crowd while holding something. The glow of intelligence leaves the Golem's eyes and it turns to the crowd. Crap it's going for them now.

Jumping down from Tabitha's familiar I hit the ground with my aura absorbing the blow. I send my shadow and take the Golem's, since it's no longer under direct control I'm able to do it now. The golem's body turns black and it stops moving. I absorb it back into my shadow and turn around to see a shocked look on the student's faces. "What no giant monster battle stories in this world."

 **Scene Change: Osmond's office the next day**

So apparently I just fought Fouquet the Sculptor, basically the Torchwick of this world but less violent. Fouquet apparently stole a powerful weapon using the hole formed with my Goliath as a battering ram, when Osmond asked how my Goliath destroyed the barrier I was as confused as him. Grimm already break a lot of normal rules like constantly growing stronger with age, why not passing through barriers as well. On the bright side I apparently won the familiar exhibition, bad news is I'm being blamed for Fouquet's success. At first they were going to blame the Princess but upon learning my creature was the only reason the barrier broke they chose to blame me instead.

Miss Longuevuille, Osmond's secretary, is currently explaining eye witnesses saw someone enter am abandoned shack out in the woods. In order to get the nobles off my back, and because Osmond doesn't trust bureaucrats, Louise, Tabitha, and I have to go with Miss Longuevuille and see if it's Fouquet. If it's her we must recover the Staff of Destruction. At least now I know why Tabitha handled the slaughter so well, she's a knight of some sort. Sadly Kirche is tagging along but at least it's because she wants to watch over Tabitha. Colbert nearly lost his life when he nearly mentioned what my runes were but a glare shut him up. Miss Longuevuille took us to a cart and we set out.

 **Louise's POV**

It's been a few hours in the cart and we haven't reached our destination. The only reason we didn't fly was because it would take away Miss Longuevuille's element of Earth. I was surprised to hear she was a disgraced noble but I'm more furious at Kirche right now. " **KIRCHE LEAVE JAUNE ALONE!"** She hasn't stopped flirting with Jaune the whole time or trying to get him to take a sword to replace Derf. I don't know who hates her more, me or Derf. Honestly, I'm doing this for her as much as I am for me, Jaune is about to snap and I'd rather not see what happens this time. I'm incredibly grateful when we arrive at the shack.

Tabitha, Kirche, and Jaune enter while Longueville and I keep watch. Jaune has just called out they found it when an Earth Golem about twice the size of the shack appears, separating Miss Longuevuille and I. It ignores me and head's towards the shack as the others come out, as it winds up a blow I try to shoot an explosion at it. I'm surprised it even worked when an arm is sent flying. Unfortunatly it turns back towards me and as the arm regenerates the other one comes right at me. Is this how I die?

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER YOU LOUSY BUCKET OF DIRT!" Jaune shoves me out of the way and a giant fist of shadow clashes with the golem's fist. He then throws me up in the air where Tabitha's familiar catches me. I look down to see Jaune glaring darkly at the golem. Is it possible to feel sorry for something with no soul? I honestly feel some pity for the Golem.

 **Jaune's POV**

I'm going to slaughter this thing, I'll break it down chunk by chunk, I'll turn it int… damm it. My grimm side's become more active since I killed, it's making me more violent and easier to anger. I need to tell Louise soon, better she find out from me then some other way. But first the Golem. "Derf ready to test out Ice Dust." This thing probably regenerates like the last one so ice should immobilize it long enough for me to think of something. "You owe me a polishing partner." I promise to polish him and bring out a piece of Ice Dust. Derf munches on it and soon his blade gains a blueish hue and the air becomes colder.

Charging the Golem I stab Derf into its left leg and ice covers the leg, I then jump up and dodge the right arm coming at me. Landing on said arm I stab Derf into it and more ice forms. That slowed it down but how to destroy it, Spiraling Ring is too small, Ebony and Ivory won't do, and my last resort is more for flyers and large groups of weak enemies. "JAUNE!" Looking up I see Louise floating down towards me with a brown tube in her hands. That girl, she should know it's my job to protect her. Not that I'd have her any other way. Louise throws the Staff down to me and I notice a symbol on it, a brown heart with stiches. That's Velvet's symbol, how on Remnant did it get on this weapon? Catching it information floods my mind on how to use it, luckily there's one shot left. I turn towards the Golem and pull the trigger sending a fire dust missile at it. The thing lights up like a bonfire and sends chunks flying everywhere.

I notice Miss Longuevuille is nowhere to be seen. Louise suddenly tackles me in a hug. "Great job Jaune." I love seeing that smile on her face, she deserves more joy in her life. Longueville suddenly appears in front of me and Sylphid lands behind me. "Well done Mr. Jaune, now please give me the staff." The pieces all come together now, have to admit it was a good plan she had. "Not happening Fouquet." The others are surprised at my accusation while Fouquet looks angry but then smirks, removes her glasses, and lets her hair down. "And how did you figure it out?"

"Honestly it wasn't until you only appeared just after the Golem was defeated. Most School facuilty would never let their students be harmed…" Goodwitch I'm thinking of you "…. but you didn't come help, next was the fact your body type matches Fouquet along with you elemental affinity and now you just confirmed it." Fouquet seems confident but I can feel her shadow make small movements from muscle twitches, she knows what happened to Mott and she nearly harmed Louise. I'd rather avoid killing again so this works in my favor. "I'm offering you one chance to surrender, if you refuse I haven't gotten to use my guns yet." My meaning reaches her and she surrenders instantly.

 **Osmond's office**

Tabitha and Louise have left and it's just me Louise and Osmond in his office. "So this weapon is from your world huh. Do you commonly have people with rabbit ears there?" Osmond has just explained how a man with rabbit ears saved him using a shot from the Staff only to die from injuries similar to the ones I had when I first came here. So portal are able to form naturally, this could cause problem. "Yes, faunus have a wide variety of animal characteristics. Now can I take the weapon back to my world? I know someone with this mark and it should be returned to her since the man must have been family." Both looked shocked at what I say. "What? I can open a door back there anytime. I just prefer staying with Louise rather than going back there." Doesn't hurt there is a psychopath back there just waiting to get me. Osmond assures me he'll deal with the Nobles and I turn towards Louise, I won't go without her permission. "You can go on one condition, you must be back in time for the ball." Assuring Louise I will be back in a few hours I open a door to Vale, store the weapon in my shadow, and walk through.

Upon coming out I find the place in ruins and Beowolfs charging at me. A few shots from Ebony and Ivory put them down. "Partner your home world is a dump." Remnant you truly are cursed for me, I can't even make a simple trip to drop off some closure to a girl I'm neutral with. I know her team didn't like me and I saw them drag her away from me one time. I don't blame her from distancing herself from me to keep her team, I don't like it either though. Hearing shots coming from one direction and sensing a lot of Grimm shadows I head in that direction. "Come on Derf, we have three hours tops before we need to go back. Let's find someone who can get Velvet this weapon and get home." I really don't want to disappoint Louise, she really wants me at that dance for some reason. I also notice I called the academy my home, I guess it is now. No it be more accurate to say wherever Louise is becomes home.

 **Ren's POV**

Things are going bad for us. Janice has no plans for us and is out of ammo for her gatling gun/lance weapon, I'm down to twelve rounds of ammo for both parts of Stormflower, Nora has three grenades left, RWBY are all exhausted and low on… well everything. Dust, ammo, aura, and Ruby is better at team attacks then tactics. Even the reinforcements CVFY and CRDL, Cardin having healed faster than expected, aren't looking good. I really regret abandoning Jaune now. For all his faults he was a good guy and we betrayed him, I know everyone feels the same. An Alpha Beowolf leaps at me and I know I won't dodge it, Nora yells for me. I turn towards her and send her a smile before closing my eyes. Pistol shots ring out and I open my eyes to see the Beowolf on the ground dissolving. I turn to where the gunshots ring out to see Jaune of all people. He's holding a white handgun, more like hand cannon, a sword sheathed on his back, and the only change in his attire is no armor now.

"Oh good Velvet is here, saves me time." Everyone is shocked when he reaches into his shadow and brings out a rocket launcher with Velvet's symbol. "Found this in the wild thought you'd want it." He tosses it to Velvet and tears fill her eyes upon seeing it. It's probably some deceased relative's weapon. Turning to Jaune to thank him for saving me he's already turned around and walking away. Ruby runs to him and grabs his arm "Jaune wait we need…" she's stoped when Jaune turns towards her with a cold glare in his eyes and his voice void of emotion except for a bit of rage"What? Apologize? Guess what, I don't give a damm. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be, actual friends to see." Shaking his arm loose he once more turns to leave only to stop when he sees Grimm have surrounded us.

"Come on Partner let's do this." Did that sword just talk? I notice Pyrrha flinch when it calls Jaune partner, she was the first to regret leaving Jaune. It's amazing how different our bonds are without him. None of us can stand Janice, the three remaining original JNPR members don't interact the same, and we have no connection to RWBY now. I'm brought out of my thinking when Jaune talks back to the sword "Alright Derf, let's make it quick though we got about two hours left before we need to head back for the ball." He draws … Derf… and simply stares at the Grimm and what's this about a ball. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ozpin and the rest of the staff of Beacon come around a corner.

Suddenly Jaune charges the Grimm and cuts a Beowolf in two followed by jumping over a charging Boarbatusk , drawing a black hand cannon this time and shooting it five times. He then sends twenty more shots at a Deathstalker, each one hitting it in the eyes. Where did this increase in skill come from? I don't ponder it to long because he holster the gun and creates a second sword from I don't even know what and once more runs at the Grimm, masterfully using his blades to leave dozens of Grimm corpses behind him. When the Grimm surround him again he sheathes Derf and the other blade disappears.

"Looks like Jauney-Boy is giving up, just what a weakling like him would do." Janice joins in "Finally that worthless thing will die." Cardin's wrong, one thing I learned is Jaune always has a plan and I need to look into why Janice wants Jaune to die. I knew that they had a bad relationship but that goes beyond bad. When Jaune shadow begins to cover him he utters one word " **Guardian** " A two story tall, four armed giant surrounds him, it's black color making Jaune barely visible **(Madara's head and torso only four armed Susanoo but Black obviously).** The Grimm of all things actually step back in fear as it forms two black swords shaped like lighting. Sweeping the swords around it in an arc the Grimm are mowed down, none survive the construct. It disappears and I hear Jaune talking to the sword again.

"Partner you barely used me, I wanted to cut some more of those things down." Jaune shakes his head and replies "We got to work on your sense of time Derf that was about an hour and a half of fighting, we got to go now." As soon as he says that a portal of shadows opens up behind him. He turns to step into it only to stop when Ozpin calls out to him. "Mr. Arc good to see you again." A smile crosses for Jaune's face for the first time today "Good to see you Ozpin, love to chat but you know what they say. Hell have no fury like a woman scorned, I've no desire to test that so I'll be on my way." He walks through the portal as Pyrrha attempts to run to him, the portal shuts right before she touches it causing her to collapse and start crying. I turn to Ozpin and ask the words I should have months ago. "Professor what's Jaune's story?" A cold smirk crosses Ozpin's face "Finally, one of you is capable of asking the right questions."

 **Louise's POV**

I've been waiting for an hour after my introduction and Jaune has yet to show up, what if he decided to stay in his home world. No he said he'd be back and I can hold him to that. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Jaune in a suit and Derf on his waist **(the suit he wore to prom in canon)**. "Sorry I'm late Louise, thought it would be better to clean up first after the trip I had. I'll explain later." As soon as he's finished saying that the music for a dance comes on. I look towards the dance floor to see everyone with partners, when I look back Jaune has a hand held out to me "Would you grace me with a dance my lady?" A blush has to be adorning my face. Unable to answer I take his hand and he leads me out on the dance floor. He begins to lead me in the dance after watching the other students for a few minutes, my heart racing all the while. I ask the question I can't hold in any longer "Do you want to go back and stay?" a look of shock crosses his face before a small smile appears. "No, never. I have nothing to gain and everything to lose…" he pulls me into his chest, my blush must be completely scarlet by now "…you are already so precious to me Louise, and I've made so many friends here. I truly would have to be a fool to leave you and this world." My heart beat skyrockets at that, I feel a warm felling spread through my chest and out to my whole body. I close my eyes and rest my head against Jaune's chest. I wish this moment would never end.

 **So what do you all think? Got to admit didn't plan on sending Jaune back so early until I saw a way I thought would work while writing this chapter. Also there's still a Moments In Remnant section. And please send ideas for a team name of Mercury, Emerald, Neo, and Jaune.**

 **Ruby's POV – Location: Ozpin's Office**

Ill. That's the only way to feel after hearing Jaune's past. We were so cruel to him and that was only a drop in a bucket, no in an ocean of all the stuff he went through. Janice actually said he deserved everything he went through during Ozpin's story, he sent her flying into a wall after that comment. Weiss has shut done realizing how cruel she was, Blake is beside herself with the fact she treated him so badly when he went through something rougher than any faunus goes through, Yang's lost that spark she has around her, Nora's been crying into Ren's shoulder, he looks like glass ready to shatter, and Pyrrha has looked completely lost since Ozpin began.

The entire time Ozpin had no emotion on his face while telling us Jaune's story, the only change in position was when he sipped his coffee. Velvet is the only one he's warm to and she's glaring at her team who look miserable. Cardin made the mistake of opening his mouth after Jaune left and is back in the infirmary with the rest of his team after Velvet got through with them. Ozpin is just wrapping up his story. "… and so Jaune chose to do some good and came to Beacon using the transcripts I provided and the rest, including your betrayal of him, is history. Also CFY I forgot to punish you earlier for forcing your teammate to do something she didn't want to, detention with Port for the rest of the year and half of next year. Your all dismissed but Velvet." I honestly can say I'm heading straight to my room to cry into my pillow.

 **Ozpin's POV**

Once all the others are gone I turn to Velvet "Would you mind explaining the significance behind that weapon your holding Velvet." The girl hasn't let go of it this whole time. "It's my grandfather's, he disappeared before I was born but I've seen pictures. Mom's going to be so glad to have something of him back." Jaune you truly are one of a kind. How you found it I'll never know but to come back simply to bring some closure to a girl who left you alone, albeit against her will. You truly are one of a kind. "And about my offer I made last time?" Velvet wipes her eyes before replying "I'll do it as long as it's after Amber recovers, taking the Fall Maiden aura now would be murdering her myself." I agree with her terms, I never held with Ironwood's need to rush into finding a new Maiden so quickly. I send Velvet on her way back to her room. I can't help but wonder something. Who's the lucky girl that captured Jaune's heart? I feel my shipping senses tingling.

 **So for a bit of a laugh post what you think a good ship name for Jaune and Louise would be. Winner gets a shoutout.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right so after much deliberation the pairing name for Louise and Jaune is rose de paix entered by potato man, 2** **nd** **place goes to Witch Hunter entered by Karlos1234ify, and 3** **rd** **place goes to W1LdF0X who gave three great options but my personal favorite was sundipped sakura. If you want to see the winner of the team name contest check out my new story Precipice of Madness. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of zero. Please forgive me for how Scarron might turn out but his character is just hard to write. Also just for safety because I really don't want to be sued I don't own Black Butler's 1** **st** **opening Monochrome no Kiss.**

 **Chapter 6- Undercover Work.**

 _ **Begin playing Monochrome no Kiss**_

 _The runes of Gandalfr appear and rotate until they stop on Jaune's hand which cover half of his face. The eye we can see turns into a Grimm eye and as everything fades to black the eye becomes the dot for the I in Dark Knight of Zero which is pure white._

 _ **I close my eyes the touch of your fingers. Through monochrome the memory lingers.**_

 _Jaune walks out of a mist with his hands shoved into his hoodie's pocket while staring straight at the camera. Close in on Jaune's face._

 _ **You and me I see, a dream of blind destiny.**_

 _Jaune brings his right hand to his chest and dips forward slightly._

 _ **And it's into your arms I'm melting. And it's the first time I've ever felt like this**_

 _A scene of Jaune's smile, then his face followed by Louise sinking down into a dark body of water._

 _ **You are the hand that's dealt me**_

 _Louise sinks further, the air leaving her lungs as her mouth opens before falling off screen_

 _ **The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss**_

 _Jaune reaches down and grabs Louise and pulls her into a kiss. They then are shown in a meadow with flower petals falling around them. Jaune knells to Louise and then Louise's front is focused on before zooming into her face._

 _ **And in a flash, the stars align**_

 _Several bullets are seen flying only for Jaune to catch them. The camera pans around to show Jaune bringing his hand back with Louise to his right. He then sends his hand back and the bullets fly at the screen._

 _ **I search beyond the words, wanting a sign**_

 _We see Jaune running forward from the side and he turns to the camera and throws a spiraling ring at the camera._

 _ **But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see. They tell a different story.**_

 _Jaune appears on the screen with Louise facing the other side in a completely black environment. The camera swings around to Louise before zooming in on her right eye which she brushes her hair out of._

 _ **So take to reins and don't let go**_

 _Jaune shows up on screen holding knifes made of shadow in-between his finger before jumping up and throwing the knives at the screen._

 _ **I want this pain to scar deep, for I know**_

 _Jaune come down from his jump at the screen. It then cuts to Jaune landing on a roof at the academy at nighttime with the twin moons in the sky behind him. The camera then focuses on his upper body and he smirks at the camera._

 _ **In spite of every sign crying this night to be true**_

 _We see Vestri plaza and move down to see Louise walking forward._

 _ **The sun will rise without you.**_

 _The camera focuses on Louise walking forward a slight frown on her face._

 _ **So here's another kiss to tainted bliss. A toast to empty promise.**_

 _We see several shots of Jaune looking various ways with a black background behind him._

 _ **With virtue pretending, love as our ending.**_

 _We see Jaune in front of a window and he turns around revealing he's holding a pink rose. It then shows him tucking in Louise and then blowing the candles in his hand._

 _ **We fall by the light of the moon**_

 _We see Louise asleep on a bench and Jaune passes by and picks her up bridal style while smiling down on her. He then opens a portal and walks through it._ __

 _ **End Monochrome no Kiss**_

 **Louise's POV**

It's been two days since the Fouquet's capture and Jaune and I are currently in front of Henrietta in the royal palace. She wanted to congratulate me on earning the title of Chevalier, I still can't believe I got that title. "Congratulations Louise and well done." Honestly Jaune deserves all the credit for our success but as a familiar he was overlooked. "Thank you your highness but most of the credit for our success goes to Jaune." Nodding in response she turns towards Jaune and addresses him "And thank you Jaune for your valiant effort. I hope I can continue to count on you to protect my dearest friend." Jaune nods his head before replying "I swore to be Louise's sword and shield, the only way that vow will break is for me to draw my last breath and even then I'll drag whatever threatens Louise to death's open arms with me." Henrietta seems startled by the intensity and sincerity present in his tone. I've gotten use to his loyalty but even I'm not used to how much he'd do or give up for me. Henrietta then asks us to follow her to her quarters to have some privacy. We agree and follow her.

 **Scene Change- Henrietta's room**

Once there she then explains she has a request for us "Lately I've been hearing rumors about nobles who are abusing their powers over peasants, I didn't believe them for a time until what happened between the two of you and Mott. I was wondering if the two of you would do some spying in the village for me. I can't trust anyone else to do it because they may ignore something because of threats or bribes. Seeing as Jaune can take care of any threats to you I was hoping you could do it." This is a big request but I owe Henrietta too much to refuse. "Of course Jaune and I will take care of it. Just leave everything to us." Henrietta thanks us and then hand me a royal decree to use when needed. She also tells me she should soon have the prayer book for me. Good then I can escape Jaune's work outs some.

 **Jaune's POV**

Louise has just bought a brown dress and hat to wear in order to not look like a noble. An unspoken reason Louise was chosen for this mission was most peasants don't know about her due to her parent's shame of her. As for me I've stored Ebony, Ivory, and Derf in my shadow as they just scream wealthy. After leaving the clothes store Louise seems uncomfortable before she asks me something "Jaune you know how to deal with the role we need to play right?" I can sense the fear she has in asking this question, but it does broach an uncomfortable subject. I haven't gone into much detail about my childhood and it's something I like to not think about.

"Don't worry Louise you're not going to offend me or send me down on a horrible trip down memory lane. Yes I do know some of how to act as low class but my knowledge extends to the role of street urchin at best." I say at best because the one time I tried to beg for food at age 5 I got a frying pan thrown at me, I obviously discarded the idea of begging after that. Louise is fidgeting even more now and won't calm down despite how much I tell her its fine. We simply walk in silence for a few hour after that. Eventually we decide to separate to cover more ground although I have a few Baby Nevermore follow her, as long as no one gets a close look at them people should just think their crows.

My solo investigations lead me to a rowdy tavern, the kind of place I would never bring Louise. A few drinks I discreetly swap for empty tankards and some drinking songs later and the men her treat me like I'm a regular. When I broach the subject of who to watch out for around here the bartender answers "Chillan the tax collector, now that's a man you need to watch out for. Get on his bad side and your taxes go through the roof, a local charity is kind of established for those on his bad side. He's not picky about how taxes are paid if you know what I mean." So more scum running around with undeserved power. This guy sounds like another Mott, I don't like the idea of leaving Louise alone now. Thanking the man for the information and the drinks I give him some Ecu Louise gave me for the charity he mentioned. Once outside and hidden in ally I turn into a shadow and home in on Louise's shadow. It takes about fifteen minutes but I soon reach her in a plaza with a fountain. The sun has begun to set and I notice Louise seems downcast. I soon learn why.

"Let me get this straight. That building my Nevermores saw you enter was a casino and you lost all the money gambling." I'm truly shocked at this, Louise has never done something like this before. "I didn't mean to lose all the money, I was hoping to learn a thing or two by offering my winnings in exchange for information." Okay so she tried my idea in a different approach. Tears have entered Louise's eyes now. I begin to try to calm her down when a voice reaches us. "Tre bien such a beautiful face. Don't cry young lady, Scarron is here to help."

Turning around I see a tall muscled man with a beard, moustache, huge lips, and wearing black shorts that are so tight they should be illegal and a pink shirt that exposes his muscled arms and stomach. That outfit is worse than that blue onesie I dug out of a rubbish pile. This Scarron character then begins to dance around while introducing himself as no-one suspicious, at which both Louise and me share a look. We're both ready to bolt in an instant. When he finishes his introduction with the fact he has a tavern and a wink he's right up in my face. Don't draw Derf and attack, don't draw Derf and attack. I've nothing against homosexuals but I'm most certainly straight.

"A tavern you say." Scarron backs off thankfully before replying "Yes a tavern. I can furnish the two of you with a room, but I have one condition." The fact he's pointing at Louise worries me. Moving to unsheathe Derf I question him. "And what kind of condition is that?" Recognizing my intent he clarifies "Nothing bad good sir, your lady friend just has to work as a waitress in my tavern." Louise agrees immediately probably hoping to make up for her casino mishap earlier. I honestly know something about this is going to bite us in the butt.

 **Louise's POV**

I regret this so much right now. Not only I'm I put into a revealing white dress that covers very little below midthigh and all of my shoulder and arms but all the girls working at Scarron's tavern keep trying to catch Jaune's eye. Wait where'd that come from. The cover story we used is that my father was going to sell me off to pay for a gambling debt and Jaune is a good friend that helped me escape. This endeared him to all the girls here and Scarron, who I have to call Mademoiselle. Jaune is currently washing dishes with a girl named Jessica while Scarron is addressing us waitress or as he likes to call us "beautiful fairies".

"Now little fairies since we have a new worker we will be holding the long awaited tip contest, the enchanted fairy who earns the most tip this week will get not only a special bonus but will also get to wear for a day the Enchanted Fairy Bustier for which our tavern's name was inspired." At this Scarron pulls back a rope revealing an outfit similar to what we're wearing but black with pick frills with matching gloves and garter belts. It's a remarkable outfit for sure. I then hear some girls whispering amongst themselves about how they could get Jaune's attention if they wore that. I feel jealousy creep into me but I don't know why, sure I felt so safe and warm in his arms at the banquet… stop right there. Jaune's still not looking for a relationship even if I had the capacity to have one myself. I've never felt anything beyond sibling love for Catteya, I'd only manage to ruin things between us.

Once customers started coming around the tavern became quite busy, most if not all the customers were men though. For I while things were going fine until I had to serve one guy some wine. I was distracted because I saw one of the other waitresses flirting with Jaune and I spilt some wine on the man. He demanded I serve the drink mouth to mouth to make up for it, when I refused he looked like he was going to force me to but Scarron put him in a choke hold and sent me to get a wash cloth for the man. No further incidents happened after that but I couldn't earn any tips because the men weren't pleased with my lack of endowment. After all the work was done Jaune and I went to our room in the attic where he began to question me.

"Did anyone hurt or touch you Louise?" from the sound of his tone if I say yes he'll go hunting tonight "No Jaune, no-one touched me. There was one incident but Scarron stopped it." Jaune nods in conformation before getting ready for bed. Once we are both ready for bed Jaune turns the lamp off and falls asleep quickly. When I dose off I'm confronted with nightmares of my family trying to end me for my failures and Jaune leaving me no matter how much I call him to stay. When I wake up I find I've broken out in a cold sweat during the night. I turn to see Jaune is still asleep, I can still feel where my heart stopped in the dream when he left me. I get out of bed and move next to his mattress and then get under the cover before hugging his back. I can't shake the fear I felt from the dream. I lean up and whisper in his ear "Please never leave me." Having said that I drift off to sleep, the nightmares stay away.

 **Jaune's POV**

When I wake up I feel a weight on my back, turning my head I see Louise has snuggled into my back. She's done this before, I usually just put her back in her bed, I think she doesn't even remember those times. But this time she's staring back at me. She seems scared of my reaction so I go first "So mind telling me why you're down here." She seems looks away and when she speaks her voice is barely above a whisper. "I had a nightmare about my family getting rid of me and in it you left me, I didn't want to be alone." Louise you poor girl. I flip over and embrace her in a hug "You should know Louise I will always be by your side, no matter what happens my life belongs to you." Louise begins to tear up and buries her head in my shoulder.

Once she's calmed down we got ready for work and went down to help everyone get ready for the night rush. During this time I cornered Scarron, I had a few questions to ask him "So how long have you been running this hideaway home." Scarron looks at me in shock and doesn't speak so I continue. "I'm honestly quite impressed with the setup but I figured out your game. You hide girls who are being pursued by unscrupulous nobles. I fully support this but my only question is why." He calms down and then answers my question. "Jessica's mother was a wonderful woman, too wonderful. She caught the eye of a noble who wanted her. She was dragged away before my eyes and I was helpless to do anything. I later learned she killed herself to escape him. After that I swore to help all the people I could in similar circumstances." So more people's lives are torn apart my noble scum. This man has my eternal respect. "If you don't mind me asking who was the noble." I might have to make a quick assassination trip tonight. When Scarron says the name I can't help but chuckle "His name is Count Mott." When he looks angered by my laughter I hurry to explain.

"We had a mutual enemy at least until I killed Mott, he threatened Louise so I put I end to him." Scarron brakes down in tear only to grab me in a hug and thank me over and over. I was right, the peasants are at a knife's edge. Sooner or later revolution will be in the air, Henrietta needs to begin to weed out the corrupt soon and placate the peasants or things will turn bloody. Lending Scarron a napkin he calms down and cleans himself up. We then get ready for the night rush. I didn't think I'd come so close to killing people that night.

First some guy continued to shout at Louise for her lack of sex appeal. Luckily Scarron took care of that for me, knowing what I know now I can see that in those holds of his he's ready to apply more pressure in an instant if the customer gets violent. Then some perverted baldy tried to grope Louise, she slapped his hand away but he tried to grab her again so I intervened.

"You wouldn't be troubling my friend now would you sir." My hand has gripped his shoulder and I can feel it strain under the pressure I'm putting on it. The guy has clearly drunk too much when he gives his response "Buzz off man, go find your own flat chest." I give Scarron a look and he nods to me signaling I can take care of this one. Dragging the man to the door I throw him out but not until after dislocating his arm. Louise sends me a thankful look and I nod to her. I then head back to the kitchen to clean dishes with Jessica. Of course that turned into a mistake.

"So is Louise a noble?" I drop a plate after hearing that. How did she figure it out? Turning to her she answers my unspoken question "She has a decent bit of pride and the way she acts holds some semblance to other nobles who have come. Although she is admitably much better than all the others." Great, Louise was given away by some habits ingrained in her since birth. I knew this would come back to bite us in the ass. Jessica than leads me to her room so we can talk without being overheard and once we get their she has me sit on the bed with her. "So what's the story behind the two of you?" I should probably tell her nothing and hope to get away with it. "Look its better that you just stay out of what we're doing okay. All I can say is it will benefit this village." That doesn't work at all and she's up in my face in an instant "Oh really, are you on some kind of dangerous mission, I love stories like that come on tell me please. I promise I won't say anything." I really should have just gone with Louise being a disgraced noble, it would have been a better cover.

I'm unprepared for what Jessica does next. Placing my hand on her breast she then begins to speak in a sultry voice. "Come on if you tell me I can teach you all sorts of stuff… if … you…want." I'm probably blushing up a storm now but I need to keep my head straight. "Listen I'm sure there is nothing you can teach me I don't already know." DAMM IT, why did I have to say that? Now I sound like some kind of playboy. The worst part is Jessica takes it as some kind of challenge "Oh really are you sure about that." That gleam in her eyes scares me a whole bunch. I'm so thankful when Louise bursts through the door.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" ok Louise seems angrier then I thought she would be. Using Jessica's lack of focus I get her off me and scramble beside Louise. We move to leave but Jessica makes a parting remark about Louise being in last place for the tip contest and on her breast size. This makes Louise angry and I have to calm her down before we head back down. "That girl, what does she think makes her so great. And why were you fondling her?" oh boy she's pissed. I better calm her down fast. "Would you believe she put my hand there to try and seduce information out of me?" I'm thankful she does believe me, "I'm sorry. This whole thing has just gotten to me, everyone is ragging on me for my lack of figure and then it just makes me feel like it's before you showed up." I know I suffered from lack of confidence before I got my semblance but Louise takes the cake in that area.

"Listen Louise don't give what they say any thought. Jessica was just trying to mess with you and all those guys are drunk idiots that think with the wrong head. You are perfect the way you are. My adorable master that's got a blazing spirit and a heart of gold." Louise turns away from me and just mumbles some thanks to me before we head done. I'm just glad I managed to calm her down.

 **End of the Week**

It's the end of the week and Louise is still in last place. The Tavern is lively and everyone seems to be having a good time when a noble walks in with some guards. My eyes narrow when I hear someone call him Chillan, so this is the piece of trash I've heard about. Scarron goes up to him and tries to downplay how well his business is doing. Probably to avoid being heavily taxed. When he mentions that the place is full Chillan snaps his fingers and all the customers start to file out. Once everyone's gone he takes a seat and he demands his wine. I can see the contempt in Scarron's eyes but he's smart enough to avoid trouble, especially since all the girls working here are depending on him. Jessica fills me in on how he fondles any girl that serves him and how it's come extremely close to something more with each visit. I look back and let out a curse when I see that Louise has approached him with some wine.

I make a throwing knife of shadow and prepare to put it in his head if he makes a move against her. She serves him his wine and he glances at her chest but seems disappointed. He then makes a comment about men working at the tavern now. When Louise defends her gender he admits his mistake and tries to squeeze her breasts, she doesn't take that well and gives him a kick to the forehead. That's my girl. This sets Chillan off and he begins to threaten Louise, I make a move but she catches my eye and signals for me to wait. I get it she wants him to dig himself into a hole. "Now see here girl I was only going to fondle you a bit but now you have to give me a good time tonight or I'll put a tax so high on this place Scarron's great-great-grandchildren will be paying it off." Louise's smirks at him and then pulls the decree "I have no tolerance for low-life scum like you who would abuse their power. By order of her royal majesty Princess Henrietta I, Louise Valliere, am placing you under arrest." Chillan upon seeing the decree offers a bribe but when Louise refuses he throws it aside and draws his wand "Then if you won't accept money I'll remove you and all the wit... **OWWW** " I shut him up by putting my knife in his wand hand before grabbing the wand and snapping it in two. Begging soon pours from his mouth to overlook what he's done. His guards are doing the same with each having dropped some money on the ground.

"Honestly you're as pathetic as Mott, count your blessings the princess wants you alive." His face pales when he hear about Mott, looks like he can out 2 and 2 together. My shadow then moves and engulfs Chillan and his guards storing them in an area of the shadowplains I kept empty just for such an occasion. Once they're gone Scarron and the girls surround us and thank us profusely. They promise to forget about the use of magic and Jessica announces that Louise clearly won the tip contest due to all the money Chillan and his guards left. When she tries to deny it the others won't have it any other way so she accepts. We all then head to bed but Louise tells me she'll catch up.

After an hour Louise finally shows up and I'm shocked to see she's wearing the Enchanted Fairy Bustier. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. When Louise speaks she's looking away and blushing as well "Since I won the contest I thought it be a shame if I didn't try it on. So what do you think." I really never saw this situation happening to me, a pretty girl wanting my opinion on how she looks. "Heh, I figured it was obvious Louise. You look absolutely radiant." Louise sends me a warm smile and I feel a stirring in my chest. What is it? I can't be falling for Louise can I?

 **Now on to the Moments in Remnant section.**

 **Jaune's POV**

It's been three days since we dropped Chillan and his guards off in the royal dungeon and Agnes is using the info she …persuaded… him to give up to go after other corrupt nobles. It's a start at least. Derf also finally started talking to me again after I left him in the shadowplains for so long. In a few days school holidays start, so rather than wait for Lousie's vacation to start I asked her permission to go catch up with Ozpin while she's in class today. She agreed and so now I've opened a portal to the grounds of Beacon. When I come through I turn into a shadow and head to Ozpin's office. This should be fun.

 **Ozpin's POV**

It's been an interesting time since Jaune appeared during the Breach, Nikos has been training herself into the ground while the others spend every free moment they have either training or looking into where he could be. They've discovered a few rumors about him saving towns in the wilds but nothing concrete. I then notice a shadow creep under my doorway and it pulls up off the ground and changes into Jaune. "Hey Ozpin, sorry about last time." I wave off his apologies since I understand wanting to stay on a woman's good side. I then ask him to tell me what he's been up to since I lost track of him. He doesn't seem surprised I had a way to find him and launches into a tale of a whole other world that takes several hours to tell.

It's sounds unbelievable but I've lived a very, very, long life so I have seen plenty of things. I'm saddened to hear he had to kill but I understand that the people he did kill were scum that would have evaded the law. I don't hold with vigilantism but sometimes bringing people in for a trial just doesn't work. "That's quite the tale Jaune however I would love to see your new combat prowess in action, say a match against CRDL." I almost feel pity for them when I see the predatory grin on his face, but only almost.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

It's been about nine day's since I last saw my former partner and I haven't taken a moment of extra rest then the bare necessities. I have to find him, apologize to him, and then bring him back. The others are searching for him and have had little luck so far. We're now stuck in combat class and Ozpin has just called down to announce a unique challenge. When he arrives we're shocked to see Jaune right behind him. "Now I'm sure your all familiar with Mr. Arc here. My challenge is this one team vs. him. Should you win I will excuse you from homework for a week, lose and you have extra lectures with Professor Port for a week." Before anyone else can raise their hands CRDL has theirs in the air. A count showed that in the time we saw Jaune he killed half of what it took their whole team to kill. They clearly want to prove their superiority.

Once both sides are in the stadium Cardin starts taunting Jaune only for Derf, Jaune's sword, to speak up. "Really Partner this is what we're fighting. You finally take me out of that place and the first fight you take me into is against these bozos." CRDL all seethe in anger at a weapon insulting them and charge Jaune. Jaune simply opens a portal under him and drops through it. One then opens up above them and Jaune appears with his pistols drawn and fires upon CRDL. Each member loses some aura and when Jaune drops down he makes a motion with his wrist and a pilar comes out of his shadow and slams against Russel and into the wall knocking him out of the fight. Jaune then grabs Russel's daggers and uses them to fight Dove in close combat. I can't understand how Jaune's using those daggers so proficiently. In minutes he's beaten Dove and jumped back from Cardin's mace and Sky's halberd when Sky charges him solo Jaune draws his sword and engages him.

This really confuses me, Jaune was a bit above basic at best before he left and somehow in the span of about six months he's become close to master level. Even I can't perform some of the sword moves he's using and I've been training since I was six. He's just toying with Sky not even going for a damaging blow. He suddenly kicks Sky back and looks at Russel and Dove who are both conscious now. He then speaks for the first time since he arrived. "Pathetic, you four haven't grown at all. Your teamwork's shoddy at best, you have no tactics whatsoever, and you actually go one-on-one when you have a numerical advantage. You four should just quit trying to be hunters, besides the fact your content to stay at your current skill level one who protects can't be a raciest scumbag like you. I've wasted enough time on this fight, Lousie's classes end soon." Sheathing his sword he spreads his arms and two orbs of shadow appear in his hands. " **ENGULF, ABYSS"** slaming the orbs together a sphere of shadow spreads out and engulfs the whole room. No one can see anything but we all hear Jaune "This technique basically lets me brings the shadowplains into the real world, only I can see anything at this moment. This is the end." Several screams of fear and pain later and the shadows leave to reveal CRDL all knocked out. Jaune then says goodbye to Ozpin and opens a portal through which he goes before we can react. However this time I have some information we can use. A female student named Louise, Weiss's contacts should be able to locate her.

Louise whoever you are, no matter what I must do I will have my partner back.

 **Alright end of this chapter. Hope you review and can't wait to put out the next one. If anyone feels like making fan-art for this please send it to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right time for the next chapter of Dark Knight of Zero. I have discovered I love seeing what you all come up with so it's time for a technique contest. In your reviews include an ability you think Jaune could do using shadows and the top three will get guaranteed use at some point with a shout out. Also I just noticed I messed up on the contract servant scene so I went back and fixed it. I own neither RWBY nor Familiar of Zero. I hope you all will also check out my new SAO/RWBY story.**

 **Chapter 7- Love Potion #9 (Sorry couldn't resist I just love that song** **)**

 **Jaune's POV**

It's been a week since my trip to see Ozpin and vacation has started for the academy's students. A few have stayed behind but not many. Guiche and Mortmorency stayed behind while Kirche went with Tabitha, something about going to Tabitha's house. I'm currently taking Louise and I's laundry to be washed when I see Guiche talking with Mortmorency. I can't hear what their saying but I can tell it's an argument. I approach Guiche as soon as Mortmorency has stomped off.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Guiche is surprised to see me but accepts my offer. "I'm quite willing to admit I was a cad before but no matter what I do she doesn't believe I'm trying to change. Do you have any advice?" oh boy. Girls are most certainly not my area of expertise. I pray I my advice doesn't come back to haunt him "Look I'm not going to lie, where I'm from I'm was considered the most unwanted guy there." Guiche looks shocked to hear that "But you're so strong, not to mention you befriend practically anyone. I mean our first real interaction was me slapping away your tea." I can't help but laugh at that "Trust me Guiche, people have done a lot worse to me. As for my strength… well I've only been anywhere near as strong as I am for about three months. Six months ago was when I gained my shadow abilities and it took three months to get to the level I'm at with them. And where I'm from I'm probably not even close to the top 100 strongest. But enough about me, I really can't give advice from my own past but I would recommend giving her space and seeing what she does. Now nothing gets troubles off your mind like a good spar, so how about it?" Guiche returns the grin I'm giving him and after setting aside the laundry and summoning a dull Shadowfang with Guiche forming a dull blade of his own we begin to spar.

 **Nighttime**

Well Guiche has gotten much better. I put him at about my level before I left Beacon, weak by hunter standards but for a noble in this world it's pretty good. There are many people better than Guiche but against any threat he might have to face in the conceivable future he's good. After we were done sparing I got the laundry done and then it was time for Louise's training. While we don't have the prayer book yet we are able to work on her aim. I simply have her target some Enslaved running around with her magic. While she did that I practiced some of my more draining moves to try and increase my aura reserves. By the time we were done the moon had risen and I had only enough energy to get us to the courtyard. As we walked back to Louise's room we saw Guiche with Mortmorency.

"Ah, hello Jaune, Louise. Long training session?" Louise simply nods "Yes, could I please have that drink there? I'm parched from all the heat of my explosions." Guiche hands her the drink and I think I see a hint of fear in Mortmorency's eyes. Probably just my own exhaustion getting to me. Louise gulps the whole thing down and after thanking Guiche we head back up to Louise's room. Once there I head into the bathroom to get the tub filled and light the fire under it, when I come back Louise's face is entirely red. "Hey Louise you okay? Your face is completely red." Louise doesn't answer and sways back and forth so I put her on her bed. What the heck was in that drink. I know drinking ages are younger here, thank Oum Louise apparently can't stand alcohol and only drinks it when she must, but to cause even a petite girl like Louise to be completely out of it.

"Ja… Jaune." Louise is reaching out towards me before suddenly jumping at me and wrapping me up in a crushing hug. "Why? Why did you leave me all alone?" what the heck I was gone for five minutes at best? "I know with your doors you could visit anyone in an instant. What's the hussy's name?" I can hear glass shattering in my mind. WHAT THE HELL? "Louise I wasn't seeing anyone. How about we calm down." Louise instead decides to cry into my shoulder. I hear the door open and turn to see Mortmorency staring in, when she sees me she runs off. Whatever happened to Louise has something to do with her. She had better pray I calm down enough in the morning not to rip her to pieces instantly.

 **The Next Morning**

So freaking tired. When Louise fell asleep crying into my shoulder I thought things would be over. Of course I could have known that was wrong. I turn my back for one moment and the next thing I know she's trying to take my clothes off spouting out something along the lines of "You'll love me if I give myself to you." Eventually I knocked her out to stop her. It didn't hurt her, thankfully Ren taught me a bit about pressure points when we were friends, but I was too afraid to sleep after that. Right now some Acromantula have her webbed up so she can't come chase me down while I look for Mortmorency, that was heartbreaking enough when Louise woke up and begged me not to go. Mortmorency had better have a way to fix this or I won't hold myself responsible for what will happen. On the way I run into Siesta who went to clean Louise's room only to run off when Louise started shouting at her.

"Sorry about that, Mortmorency did something, what she did I'm not even sure of. All I do know is since last night Louise has been … different. She keeps going to the extreme end of the emotional spectrum." Siesta look of shock lets me know she knows something. When she tells me what she knows I want to wring Mortmorency's neck even more. "It sounds like Louise had a potion that alters emotions, but those are illegal. I do know Mortmorency is in her room right now though." Thanking Siesta for that info and getting directions I head to Mortmorency's room. When I arrive I find Guiche flirting with her.

"You have ten seconds to explain why Louise was given whatever the hell it was you gave her." She turns around shocked to see me. Guiche is curious about what I'm talking about. "Mortmorency here doped that drink you had with some kind of emotion altering potion." Guiche gains a look of shock while Mortmorency tries to explain. "Look I only wanted to make sure Guiche would stay faithful this time besides I've seen the way you and Louise look at each other. Don't you like having her completely in love with **GHAK** " I've grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air "You listen to me. I'll admit I'm most likely falling for Louise but what is up in her room is not what I would ever want. That Louise is so broken it hurts me to look at her." I'm aware I've started tearing up but it's mostly in anger. "Last night she constantly tried to give herself to me, she actually thought she had to sleep with me to have my love. That is the Louise I would give my life to prevent, the one who's so lonely and broken she'll do anything to gain love. If she had seen someone else, someone without morals who would take her offer in an instant what do you think would happen? How do you think Louise would feel when she learned someone had used her when she wasn't in her right state of mind? So fix it or I swear **I'LL MAKE THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE COMPLETELY FILLED WITH AGONY BEFORE THE LAST THING YOU HEAR IS YOUR OWN SCREEMS OF PAIN!** " Guiche grabs my arm and I turn my head to look at him. I'm impressed when he doesn't wilt under my glare. "Please let her go Jaune, it's my fault this happened. If I had been loyal at the beginning Mon-Mon wouldn't have felt the potion was necessary. So if you want to kill someone kill me." Guiche has certainly changed since I first met him. I drop Mortmorency and then send some aura through her neck to get rid of the bruising. When she looks back up she is staring at Guiche, I think he just won her back.

"I'm sorry I'll do whatever I can to fix it, but the main ingredient for the antidote, a sprit tear, isn't here. We would need to go to La Doreen Lake." I nod and turn to leave "Pack whatever you need and meet me outside in a half an hour. I want Louise back to normal as soon as possible. Also both of you keep you mouths shut on what I said about my feelings for Louise, I need to deal with that on my own." After this is over I need to deal with these growing feelings. Louise has gotten to the point she's almost ready to try and connect to people perhaps find someone to actually love. Even if she were to return my feelings they would leave once she learned the truth.

After all who could love a half-grimm?

 **Scene change- in the sky on the back of a Nevermore**

It took everything I had not to go back to strangling Mortmorency when Louise once more tried to sleep with me when I cut her free from the webbing. I hate seeing my strong-spirited master like this. It disheartens me to see her acting in a way she never would otherwise. "So what you're saying is that we are trying to get a piece of a water spirit, one who has the capability of flooding towns if she gets angry." Mortmorency's nod confirms this, great just what I needed. An ultra-powerful immortal spirit that is temperamental being the sole hope I have of getting Louise back to normal. Who is currently sitting in my lap pouting about how I won't kiss her, doing so now would most certainly feel like I'm taking advantage of her. I spot a body of water up ahead and turn to Guiche and Mortmorency. "Is that the lake we need to get to?" Mortmorency gains a look of fear on her face when she sees the lake "No, that was a town, the water spirit must be angry at something." This day just gets better and better. Mortmorency then addresses me.

"We should land at the edge, the water spirit only comes out at sunset. From the looks of it that's only a few hours away." Confirming I heard her we land and I get to spend the next few hours trying to keep Louise happy while keeping my morals by not doing anything that would be taking advantage of her. When sunset comes Mortmorency brings out her familiar and pricks her finger to put some blood on it, when she's done giving it instructions it hops into the water and swims off. "If Robin can find her he should lead her back to us." I thank her and turn to see Louise sleeping against a tree. A few seconds later a spout of water comes up and Derf starts talking "Um partner be careful with this one, that spirit has the capability to flood the world. The last Gandalfr had to calm her down once . Trust me partner it was not pretty when she lost her cool." Nothing in my life can ever be easy can it?

From the water a giant see through version of Mortmorency forms. The real one addresses the water spirit and asks for a tear. "I deny your request lonesome one." Mortmorency looks at me, I can see the dilemma she is going through. To provoke this spirit is dangerous but it's our only chance to get a tear, an idea comes to me. This spirit loves deals so let's make one. I walk in front of the others and address the spirit "Water spirit please listen to me. I'll do whatever you ask of me if you give me a tear." The water shifts for a moment before returning to its last form. "Very well, some of your kind are attacking me. I'm too busy increasing the amount of water to deal with them. Stop the attacks and the tear is yours." I can't believe how lucky I am. "Thank you spirit, I swear I will stop the attackers." The spirit nods before disappearing. I turn to see Guiche and Mortmorency looking at me "So any ideas on what kind of opponent we're facing?"

 **Scene change- Night time**

We're hiding in the forest and waiting for the attackers to show up. Guiche and Mortmorency told me it's likely a wind user due to the fact it's the only way one could get down to the surface of the lake. Louise has woken up by this point and is once more clinging to me, Mortmorency learned to stay away fast. Where could Louise have learned all those cuss words? "Why do you keep ignoring me for Mortmorency? Do you love her instead of me?" this is what I've been dealing with for the past few hours. "Of course not Louise, we were simply talking about the best way to deal with our opponent." This calms her down and she goes back to holding onto my arm. I then hear Mortmorency mutter about how well the potion worked, a glare shut her up real fast.

We all quiet down when we see two cloaked figures approach the water's edge. Signaling the others to hang back I turn into a shadow and slip behind the cloaked figures. In a second I've used a new technique I developed Shadow Paralysis, by connecting my shadow with another I can freeze animate objects in my tracks. "What the hell? Tabitha do you know what's going on." Wait Tabitha? Emerging from my shadow I pull the hoods back to see Kirche and Tabitha. "Oh darling it's just you." I release them and begin questioning them. "So what are you two doing attacking the Water Spirit?" When they answer that Tabitha's family owns land that's being damaged by the rising lake levels they then wonder why we're here.

"And that is why we have to prevent any more attacks on the water spirit." Kirche is shocked to hear that Mortmorency made something so illegal. Mortmorency keeps quiet on why she made the potion and we then try to figure out a way everyone wins. Of course if we can't I will do whatever it takes to return Louise to normal. "Look let's just go ask the spirit what she's angry about. Perhaps solving that problem will let us all walk away happy." Seeing no better alternative the others agree and we head to the place we last saw the spirit. Mortmorency calls to the spirit once more and it appears in the same form as last time. "Why is it you wish to flood the surrounding area?" the water spirit response follows soon after I ask that question. "One of your kind stole my treasure, as I can only exist in water I shall flood the whole world so I may one day find my treasure." So some idiot decided to steal from a spirit that has the capacity to flood the world.

"What was stolen from you?" something a spirit considered a treasure must be valuable or powerful. "Thirty moons ago some air users came to my dwelling and stole the Ring of Andvari from me without disturbing me from my slumber, the ring has the power to give artificial life. One of the individuals was called Cromwell. That is all I know." Cromwell is the name one of the thieves huh. To do what they did they must have known the water spirit would react violently, which implies human life is of no concern to them. "Very well. Spirit I swear to someday return the Ring to you." Kirche speaks up "Jaune I don't think this will work, why would she believe you." She has a point but its proven wrong when a vial floats into Mortmorency's hands. "I believe him because of he's the Gandalfr. Your predecessor once made an oath to me, she kept that oath. If the Gandalfr makes a promise I know I can trust you to follow through on that oath." My predecessor was a girl, not to surprising given how many girls I know that slay monsters with ease but Derf never mentioned that. I thank the spirit who then fades away.

"Now then I would like all of you to forget that bit about Gandalfr okay." My tone implies it's not a request and the others nod quickly in compliance. "Now let's head back to the academy so we can get Louise back to normal." I open a door up and bid farewell to Tabitha and Kirche before the rest of us walk through the door. Mortmorency and Guiche head off to make the antidote while I keep Louise under control. I almost hate what I'm about to do, I plan on telling her how I've been feeling and what I'm tonight. It's better to get it over with. When she looks at me with fear I will turn to protecting her from the shadows, I swore to protect her and I plan on doing just that.

 **Louise's POV**

I'm so embarrassed right now, I tried to force Jaune to sleep with me for crying out loud. Now he'll want to avoid me for sure. I can remember the look of panic on his face when I tried to strip him. I need to tell him how I feel, I'm not quite sure myself but I can't keep hiding how I feel. When Jaune is done cleaning the webbing left over from this morning he turns towards me and I begin to speak. "Jaune can we talk." A look of panic spreads across his face. "Um ... Louise I kind of..." I interrupt him here, I can't hold it in anymore.

"No Jaune I'm sorry but I need to say this. Ever since you came into my life you've always protected me. From any threat, you stained your hands in blood for me. I can't thank you enough for all you've done but every moment for a while now I've spent around you had been accompanied by a feeling of warmth in my chest. I've never felt this way before, when those girls at the Enchanted Fairy where flirting with you I felt like venom was coursing through my veins, when Jessica tried to seduce you it was the first time I've felt true hatred for someone for reasons I can't understand. I can't help but wonder if this is love for another beyond familial love. I'm sorry I'm asking so much of you. I don't even understand what I'm going through but would you…. Be willing to give us a chance?" Jaune stares at the ground, when he speaks his voice is low.

"I'm sorry Louise it wouldn't work between us." Those word drive ice into my heart, my blood seems to slow to a crawl. Tears spill from my eyes. "I… I unde…rstand. Who was I ki…dding, why would you want a plain, underdeveloped, failure like me?" As soon as the word leave my mouth Juane has wrapped me up in a hug. I can feel tears falling into my hair. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I feel that warmth around you as well, it's so addictive I can barely stand being away from you. Whenever I see a guy so much as look at you I want to beat him to a pulp, I want to be the one that puts a smile on your face whenever you're feeling down, the one you can always come to when you need to cry. But that can't happen not with what I am." Confusion wells up in me and Jaune pushes me back until I can see his face. His eyes are closed but when he opens them I gasp. In place of his normal blue eyes are grimm eyes.

"I'm half-grimm, some sick freaks grabbed me off the streets when I was nine and used me as an tst subject for a year. They injected grimm blood into me and I don't even know all of what else they did. My mind buried it to keep me sane. I remember Ozpin getting me out and then him taking me back to the place I was born, he didn't know what he was taking me to. I will never blame him for taking me back. The only thing I know for sure about those experiments is that I have another conscious in me, my grimm half. Part of me is literally a soulless monster. So forget about those feeling you have for me and find someone who isn't some freak of nature." Tears are gushing from his eyes, he truly believes I'll reject him. The fool, he actually believes I care about this.

I grab his collar and pull him down for a kiss. I stay attached to him for as long as I can before I need to breathe. Once I've gotten air I make certain he understands how I feel. "So? You think I care about that? Idiot, I couldn't care less. You are already all those things to me. So don't you ever think I could find someone else Jaune okay. You swore to stay by my side and I'm holding you to that. I understand we're both broken on the inside, so let's just use the shards to something bigger. If your only objection is that you're scared I'll hate you for your grimm side then you have no leg to stand on in this argument." Jaune's face is covered in a shocked expression before he wipes his eyes, both of which have turned back to his normal blue. "What did I do to deserve such a great girl like you? From now on Louise I promise to stay by your side. We'll use the shards created by our pasts to build something better. So thank you for accepting me, I always feared that side of me, in Remnant it would be a death sentence if someone found out. I can't promise to be a perfect boyfriend, so please put up with the countless mistakes I'll make from now on." When he's done speaking he brings my chin up with one hand and leans down to envelop my lips with his own. The warmth I feel is indescribable. When he pulls back he embraces me once more.

"Thank you Louise for bringing me here, for giving me a home, and for giving me someone to love." A laugh escapes from me "Jaune you gave me those things as well, just promise me you won't hide something like your grimm half again." Jaune gives his word and I know he'll keep it. My boyfriend always keeps his word.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I hope you like this Moments in Remnant as well.**

 **Ozpin's POV**

I'm currently staring at RWBY and NPR unable to believe what I hear. "Let me see if I have this right, you thought that searching for the name Louise in all school database's across Remnant was the quickest way to find Jaune and when you found the name Louise in a school in Vale you rushed their only to discover it was preschool." Ren is the one to answer "We felt given the fact Jaune is who he is he might have adopted an orphan from one of the places he saved." Fair enough but the preschool bit isn't the bad part. "I can see your point but according to witnesses Miss Nikos threatened some workers there with and I quote "turn you into a human piñata and beat you until something falls out." I really can't believe this is what it's come to Jaune forgive me but I can't take another headache like this one. "Normally I would expel you all but politics leave me unable to do that. I would ban you from the tournament but I'd have the Schnees and Miss Niko's fans causing a fuss. So detention for the rest of the year with Port. Tuesdays and Thursdays since you have to train for your undeserved entry into the tournament. We will also go with my personal punishment. I know where Jaune is and what school Louise go's to, she's a teenager by the way." I really never want a repeat of today again. "And I plan on never telling you anything but that she isn't on any records. Now off with all of you." I can see their going to raise a fuss so I press a button that opens a chute under them.

And Glynda said that thing was a waste.


	8. Chapter 8

**So before anyone asks the technique contest ends when I put chapter 9 up. I can't wait to see what you all come up with. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero**

 **Chapter 8- The Beast Unleashed**

 **Louise's POV**

It's been two day since Jaune and I confessed to each other and he told me of his grimm side. If those men were still alive I'd blow them into chunks. Little has changed in the way we interact except Jaune has become more affectionate towards me and I towards him, only in private of course. We need to find I way to make sure my parents don't interfere as they will certainly try, Eleonore will be the worst. It's nighttime and Jaune has just kissed me goodnight when someone jumps through the window, in a second Jaune is in front of me with Ebony pointed at the intruder only for him to relax.

"We really have to stop meeting this way Princess, one of these days I might not recognize you fast enough." Jaune nearly shot Henrietta again, it's actually a little humorous. I approach Henrietta "What are you doing here Princess?" Henrietta reaches into a pocket in her cloak and hands me a book "For one I finally got the Prayer Book, please don't show that to anyone. Agnes might have used some less then scrupulous ways to acquire that when some Clergy where being stubborn. But I must also make a personal request for you to carry out in secret." We sit down before she continues.

"I have decided to marry into a family in Germania, it's the best option for the country. I need you and Jaune to go to Albion and recover an item that could jeopardize the marriage, I can't trust amany people other than Agnes to remain quiet but people will notice if she's missing. I'm sorry to ask so much of you lately but the deeper I dig the more reasons to not trust people I find. You two are some of the few people I can count on." I turn to Jaune and he simply shrugs his shoulders, his way of saying whatever I say goes. "Very well Princess what is it you require us to retrieve?" Henrietta stares out the window and then turns to reply "A letter I sent to Prince Wales would destroy any chance of this union, I need you to find and bring it back to me. I'm sorry I ask you two to do something so dangerous but with so few I can trust…" She stops when Jaune grabs the door and throws it open to reveal Guiche in the doorway. "He he, sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I just needed to reschedule tomorrow's spar." Jaune yanks Guiche in and closes the door behind him. Henrietta looks at Guiche and turns towards me. "Can he be trusted to keep quiet about this?" I'm about to answer when Jaune does instead "No need to worry he can just come with us. His familiar is a tracker and his swordplay and magic could be asset." Guiche and I both look and Jaune only for him to send us a look to go along with it. Looking convinced Henrietta agrees and then takes a ring off her finger and slips it on mine. "This is the Ruby of Water, my mother entrusted it to me. Please take it a reward for your service. Also I do have one royal guard I can spare and trust that will meet you on your way. Please stay safe Louise." I thank her for the reward and then she jumps out the window. As soon as she's gone we turn to Jaune and demand an explanation for why he's having Guiche come with us. I can understand Guiche could help but an extra person makes us more noticeable.

"Look Guiche unwittingly became a loose end with knowledge he shouldn't have. I was just trying to keep him from ending up a dungeon or in a ditch somewhere to keep him quiet. Now someone explain what is so dangerous about Albion." Guiche pales while I begin to answer his question. "Albion is unstable at the moment. Nobles have begun to rebel and the royal family is about to fall, travel there has ceased to prevent any unpleasant encounters that could spread the chaos." Jaune contemplates this before sending Guiche back to his room and telling him to be packed and ready early tomorrow. Once Guiche leaves he turns to me "Now I distinctly recall you once saying Wales and Henrietta were cousins and I can guess what kind of letter destroys a marriage. Is that kind of …couple… common here?" I think it over for a few moments before answering.

"Not so much in recent years but during some of the war years nobles would marry cousins to continue on the line when no other matches were available." Jaune slaps his hand against his forehead and begins muttering "of course". Upon my stare he explains "I don't know or understand all the details but when two closely related people have a child it hurts the kid and can cause all sorts of conditions. One of which is brain damage, it explains a lot about some of the nobles I've seen." I can never believe just how far behind we are in the sciences or anything really compared to his world, our flow of time is the same yet they are so far ahead. We then head to bed and go to sleep, we'll need all the rest we can get.

 **Jaune's POV**

When I wake up I can see the mist outside hasn't lifted yet. Louise is still asleep and I move to wake her before a thought comes to me. Leaning down I kiss her on the lips and when I pull back she's staring at me with wide eyes and a huge blush "Wh...What was that for?" she's always so cute when she's flustered "There's a story in my world about a princess forced into an enchanted slumber until she's kissed by a prince. I figured the situation was close enough with just a sleeping princess though." Her blush grows even more and I move on to get the bath ready. A few hours later find us traveling by horse, since my enslaved attract too much attention, to a town that can get us a airship to Albion when a figure appears in the road. His hands are above his head to signify he isn't a threat and his …griffon I believe… slowly moves forward. When he comes into visible range I can see he's an older man with long grey hair, a moustache and beard, and he's dressed in blue.

"Hello I'm Wardes leader of the Griffon squad, the princess sent me to help you. I heard about how Jaune could react to surprises and so I thought it best I don't startle you." He then turns to Louise and speaks to her "It's been a while Louise." I turn to Louise and she explains to both me and Guiche "He would come to my family's home sometimes I last saw him a few days before I entered the academy, Guiche already know this but he's one of the magic guards, elite mages that are in the army." Ah so at least we got a competent person. Wardes then speaks again "I'll admit there is a more personal reason for me being here, you see Louise and I are now engaged." I resist the impulse to kill him on the spot "WHAT?" all three of us are shocked but Louise most of all. Wardes smiles and then answers "Yes your parents thought it would be a wonderful match." Louise seems furious and makes her positon quite clear "No, I refuse. I will not marry someone to further the goals of my parents." Wardes surprises me by just laughing "Then I will have to win you over then my dear for there are no alter motives for me to marry you." Derf then whispers in my ear "You okay partner?" I shake my head before answering "No not only is Louise engaged but I don't like the feel of this guy." This is going to be a long trip.

 **Scene/Time skip- La Rochelle in the afternoon**

I was right, between Wardes trying to have Louise ride on his lap to all the attention we've gotten from his Griffon and himself in general it's been really long and tiring. I've never wanted to stab someone so much, Louise and I just started this relationship but now I have to worry about her family messing it up. We head to hotel to stay for the night and head up to our rooms, Wardes tried to have him and Louise in the same room but she put a stop to that. Once we're alone Louise tackles me in a hug and begins crying.

"They always do this, they never care about me until I can be of use to them. I don't want to marry Wardes, I want to stay with you. What can we do, if I don't marry him there's no telling what my family would do." I hold Louise against me, I swear her so called family will pay for doing this to her. "Louise don't worry. Maybe Henrietta can do something, or if she can't we can go to my world. Ozpin could protect us from my problem most likely." I hope Henrietta can fix this, Salem is someone I don't want to meet again and while I feel safe on Beacon grounds we couldn't stay there forever. It was interesting to meet another Half-Grimm but she felt like she fully merged with the Grimm side. My own Grimm side actually sent out some panic from meeting her and it has never done that. Louise stops crying and looks up at me.

"You're right, we just have to do this mission and then talk to Henrietta." With her calmed down she goes and wipes her eyes, Guiche soon appears and says that Wardes would like us to eat with him. Once in the dining room I detect a familiar shadow but I can't place it, in such a crowded room I can't even truly tell where it's. We sit down at the table Wardes is at and begin to eat, he must have ordered the food ahead of time. "So you're the boy who defeated Mott." I'm not surprised he knows the truth given his position. "Yes I was responsible for that incident, it's not that impressive given he had only bandits helping him." Wardes lets out a hearty laugh at that "True true, but you also captured Fouquet when so many others failed." Now that is something I'm surprised at, I read the report once and I wasn't even mentioned.

"I must admit I've grown an interest in you after all I've heard, you are the only known human familiar after all. I must ask that you engage in a practice match with me." I don't trust Wardes now since he somehow knows about Fouquet, I'm going to limit our interactions for now. "I would love to but we don't need rumors spreading about the captain of the Griffon squad being on his way to Albion should someone see us. Where I'm from rumors travel faster than anything and I bet that's the same here." Like you riding on a griffon hasn't already done just that. Wardes agrees with me and then says we should turn in for the night. "Now then Louise are you ready?" Louise stares at him "Ready for what." Wardes smiles down at her "For bed of course, since we're engaged it's only right that we spend the night together." Louise doesn't even respond and simply walks off, I follow soon after before I stab Wardes.

In our room we prepare for bed while Louise vents "Who does he think I am, some two Ecu hooker that will do whatever he says. If it wasn't for the fact we need him for directions I would say we ditch him." I agree with Louise, he's untrustworthy enough with his information that doesn't even have records. I hear a knock on the door and can tell Wardes is outside from his shadow. "It's Wardes. I'll go get rid of him." I open the door only to feel a blade pierce my gut, I can see wind coating it to allow it to pierce my aura. Lightning courses up the blade and into me, aura is useless here as it can't stop electricity otherwise the brain wouldn't work. "GAHHH!" I can't hold my scream back. I begin to lose consciousness, looking up I see Wardes with a cruel smirk on his face and I hear Louise scream before everything fades to black.

 **Louise POV**

My heart stopped when a blade poked through Jaune's back followed by lightning arching over him. His scream filled my ears, I soon followed. I rushed to his side and found he was still alive even if his pulse was weak. Wardes voice filled my ears "Now little Louise you have a choice. Come willingly and I leave the boy who might live with medical treatment, make a struggle and he dies here and now." I nod unable to speak. Wardes allows me to change and then runs his hand up my back sending shivers through me. "Now then was that so hard, just do what I say and things can be pleasurable for both of us." I then feel drowsy, a sleeping spell most likely. My last sight is Jaune with blood still pooling around him.

 **Jaune's POV**

Darkness.

That's all I can see every way I look. Where am I? I have to get back to Louise. I can't even feel my connection to shadows. I just start moving in one direction hoping to find a way out of whatever this is. I wandered for what felt like hours yet I still couldn't find a way out. Just when I felt my hope start to leave me a voice reached me.

"Are you really going to just give up." turning my head I look to see a floating head, white with red lines running across it and pure red eyes. The edges of it look like flames, always moving yet having a pointed tip. Its shape is like a heart but where the curves are it's pointed instead **(Think Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**. The only thing it could be is my Grimm half which means this is my mind.

"You're my Grimm side aren't you." A smirk crosses the heads face. "Got it in one, been waiting a long time for us to talk. Too bad it's when you're dying." Panic courses through me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DYING." A look of annoyance crosses its face "Exactly what I said human, you're organs are roasted and you're bleeding out through a hole straight through your gut. It's too much for your aura to take care of, all it can do is try but it will fail." I'm dying, no I can't die here. Louise is with Wardes who has who-knows-what planned and I can't help her. A smirk forms on the faces mouth "Of course if you were to stop fighting the merge between us you could live, my own aura would be enough to save you. Plus the healing factor you'd gain courtesy of being a Half-Grimm would help as well." It sounds like a great deal but those are always the deals you avoid.

"What do you gain from this, are you trying to take control of my body? Actually you're a Grimm you don't even have aura." the head, well head-butts me before speaking in an angry tone "I do have aura idiot, Grimm never stop growing with age. I'm the culmination of all the samples, some of which were cocktails of different types of Grimm, of Grimm blood stuffed in you, the pieces of essences in them fused together into me. That alone would have just made a more powerful and smarter Grimm if not for you. You provided something to learn from, I saw what humans and faunus were like through you and the memories of the grimm that created me, I felt your emotions, saw your hopes and dreams. From those experiences combined with your own locked aura to feed on I gained a soul. Humans are pathetic no two ways about it, Faunus aren't any better, but you I can begrudgingly respect. You are able to walk the line between good and evil so to speak. Every human I've seen through you besides that Ozpin guy either believes in never do harm junk or that nothing matters except power." I can't believe my Grimm side is this intelligent, I underestimated it.

"You manage to use that shadow ability without becoming a power-hungry maniac, you and I both know you could kill anyone instantly using the darkness inside of them." He's not wrong. "I don't like you, I hate being trapped in you, but I can work with you since if you die I die. But I also like my own personality just fine. If you kept fighting the merging it would have happened anyway, sure you could slow it down but it would happen. I'd be absorbed bit by bit slowly becoming part of you till I was nothing but a memory, this way I can stay me and you have access to my strength." So self-preservation is its reason.

"You still haven't explained how this helps you out." Another smirk crosses its face "Well besides the fact I get to have a bit of fun altering your body I gain access to all your senses. Instead of only being able to go through your thoughts and memories I get full exposure." I make a move to protest that before it interrupts me. "Hey, I'm stuck in you all the time. It gets boring down here when all I can do is send a few base thoughts to you. The closest we've come to actual communication was when Mott threatened your mate and when we saw the full merge, which is what I'm trying to avoid. I felt inside her and saw only her, nothing else. She absorbed her Grimm side and now there's only Salem." Mate? He must mean Louise. That thought reminds me I don't have a choice, Louise is in danger and this deal might be the only way to save her. "Very well do what you must." A look of surprise appears on it.

"I honestly didn't think you'd accept. Why would you give in to the thing you've fought for so long?" This guy may have seen and felt my emotions but he can't understand them yet. "Because I love her. I would do anything for her, even if I must give up my life I will protect her." He just stares at me before shaking his head… body… I don't really know what to call it. "You humans are impossible to understand. Just know this will hurt and that I take great pleasure in that." Pain courses through me once more before light floods my vision. I can hear the Grimm call out to me. "And just so were clear I have a name human. It's Pecus **(Beast in latin)**.

When I come to Guiche is staring down at me. "Jaune are you alright." I get up on my feet and stumble into the wall. When I look back I see Guiche has a few wounds on him with a bandage over his eye. "Guiche what happened?" Guiche gains a frown on his face. "Wardes attacked me, I think before he came after you. He didn't cut my eye luckily only the skin so all I've gained is a wound that will scar. Now how about you explain what happened to you." Wondering what he means I turn to look in a mirror. My eyes widen at what I see. I've grown at least an inch, my canines have sharpened into fangs, and my hair has grown to my shoulders and gained a wild look, a black streak is present coming from the crown of my head and heading down to my right eye. It's the eyes that really freak me out, my eyes have become like a predators gaining a slitted pupil. _"You like what I've done, cause that's only what you can see."_ How am I hearing Pecus's voice? " _Listen idiot I made it so you can always hear me unless I want a break from you. Just think what you want me to hear. As I was saying you're stronger and faster than before, our aura reserves fused together so you have twice as much aura as before, also I'm keeping you from being overloaded for now but I increased your senses so when you have time train to get use to them."_ This is better than I thought it would be " _Alright I'll do that when Louise isn't in danger, a quick jump through…."_ I'm stopped by Pecus _"DON'T TRY THAT! Your body is completely different now, change into a shadow too early and you'll pull yourself apart trying to reform."_

" _Well how the hell do we get to Louise?"_ Pecus doesn't take my tone well " _Figure it out yourself, we're alive that's all I care about."_ I can feel the connection break and turn to Guiche. "Guiche I'll explain later right now head to the palace and get help. I'll find a way to Louise." Guiche makes a move to protest but a hard stare sends him on his way. He's too injured to take with me and I'm already handicapped as it is." We each head outside and go our separate ways. It's already nighttime outside. I run to the airdocks while talking to Derf "Partner how did you survive?" I spew out a short answer that Derf should understand "Partially merged with grimm" I don't say anymore as someone I don't want to see againis in front of me standing at a Cliffside railing.

"Fouquet I'm really pissed right now, so get out of my way or die." She holds her hands out in front of her showing they're empty. "Wait I don't want to fight, Wardes said he'd kill someone important to me if I didn't help him. I'll take you to where he is if you tell him I'm dead. His allies won't look for a dead woman and I can hide myself." I stare at her, I don't sense any ill intent. "If this is a trap I'll tear your head off." She pales but nods her head and asks me to bring out a "one of my giant birds." Summoning a Nevermore we climb aboard and head off.

"So who's Wardes threatening?" Fouquet turns to look at me "I friend and that's all you need to know." I can respect keeping quiet when you can't trust someone. We both know this is convenience only, she gets me to Wardes I tear him to pieces. "Why did Wardes kidnap Louise?" Fouquet shakes her head before answering "Don't ask me how he knows but he's aware she's a Void mage, I think he's shared that info with the Reconquista, the ones behind the civil war in Albion, he plans to use her as his ultimate weapon." The more I hear this the more I can't wait to kill him. I urge the Nevermore to fly faster. "Jaune." I turn to see Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche riding on Sylphid who holds Verdandi. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Guiche yells back at me "I ran into these two since Kirche was following us and Tabitha tracked you." I don't bother arguing, it's too little too late now. "Fine but all of you do exactly what I say, if Louise gets hurt because of one of you I'll throw you off Albion." A chorus of yeses soon follow. We arrive over Albion the around mid-day and we land outside the main city.

"Take the bird wherever you need to go and kill it once you're done okay." Fouquet nods and then takes off. "Alright everyone I can track Louise but at this moment I can't instantly get to her shadow. When we get to her I want Verdandi to dig so that we have an escape route ready. I'll eliminate the threat while Verdandi digs back up to us using the ring Louise has to track our position okay." The others agree and we head to a church, where wedding bells are ringing. We're stopped by some soldiers who clearly mean to fight us. "Stop those kids, they're the ones we were warned might try to interfere with Lord Wardes plans." So they work for Wardes, they're already dead they just don't know it. _"Finally some action, let's see how you do with my strength added to you."_ Didn't think I'd hear from Pecus for a while.

Before they can react I'm already in front of the soldiers, Pecus was serious about strength and speed boosts. I punch the lead soldier in the chest and I can feel his ribs collapse, got to practice control after this. Drawing Ebony and Ivory I run through the soldiers taking shots when I can. The others finish off any survivors and I charge for the church only to be stopped by a larger solider wielding an ax. "Heh nice try runt. Now it's time to die." I fire a few shots at him but he uses his ax to ricochet the bullets. _"Oh I forgot to mention one thing I did to you, allow me to show you."_ Pecus sends a flurry of information into my mind, with it I extend my fingernails which have become claws. I run at the ax wielder while holstering my guns and glide to the right around his swing. Using my new claws I tear his throat out and move on smashing the church doors off their hinges.

A blond man at the alter yells at some guards to arrest me only for Louise to try to stop him. Wardes seeing whatever his plan is was about to fail stabs the blond man in the chest. Louise rushes to his side and I can see him hand something to her. "Wardes you really love digging yourself a grave." He turns towards me an arrogant smirk decorating his face. "You're a stubborn bastard all right, I don't know why you look different but clearly that wench cut corners if she failed to kill you." This settles my debt to you Fouquet "More like I cut pieces off of her. You really shouldn't have even bothered trying to stop me." Wardes sends a blade of wind around him which spread across the church, the guards around him are cut to pieces but I jump up and avoid it. Drawing Derf midair I come down at him only for him to move out of the way. When I press my assault we soon lock blades staring at each other, a mere few inches separating our faces, the blades between us pushing against each other. "How could you betray your country like that, you were Captain of the Griffon Squad. You took the trust your comrades and subordinates had in you and spat on it." He sneers at me and uses wind magic to put some space between us.

"Who cares about comradery and bonds, power is the only real thing in this world. With Louise by my side I'll have the greatest power ever." This man he makes my blood boil. I sheathe Derf and dash at Wardes. "Partner what are you doing?" I don't answer Derf as I dodge Wardes's wind magic, once I'm in front of him I grab his sword arm and pull. " **GAH** " a scream of pain tears out of his throat as his arm is ripped away. I throw it away and watch him try to stem the bleeding. "You know for a smart man you did something pretty stupid. You knew what happened with Mott and yet you did something worse than him." I grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall "You tried to turn Louise into a weapon, no doubt you planned to use her like breeding stock to see if you could get more Void mages. As Louise's familiar I have sworn myself to protect her from all threats, you fall in that territory **SO DIE!** " my hand squeezes down on his neck and I feel it break underneath my fingers. I watch the light go out of his eyes before tearing off his head to make sure he's dead.

I feel something collide with my back before turning to see Louise holding onto me. "I thought I lost you, your pulse was so weak and all the blood. When I awoke after Wardes put me to sleep he forced me to play along by saying he had you imprisoned. I thought he did given the state I last saw you in. After I got the letter some man appeared and used a ring to control my body. I fought it but I couldn't break free until you showed up." I wrap Louise up in a hug taking care to not get her covered in blood. I begin to lead her out of the church when she grabs my arm. "The man with the ring has the letter we needed to get, we have to get it." A clatter of noise fill my ears and I look out the hole where the door where to see a small army marching our way. I don't know who's they are but its best if we leave and our not discovered here. Guiche apparently had the same thoughts as he comes running in. "We need to go, those are Reconquista forces judging by the lack of a royal emblem. Verdandi has done his job well as we have a tunnel ready to go. Moving through it we come out in some woods and get on Sylphid and fly off.

Louise is crying and I ask her what's wrong. "Wales is dead, we failed Henrietta and now the Reconquista has gained a huge foothold with Wales's death. I failed everyone in the end." I flick my finger against her forehead to make her look at me. "Listen you did nothing wrong, who did what you could. Nobody has a right to demand you do more than you're capable of." Louise shakes her head while replying "But I failed you, I didn't fight Wardes when you were down. I simply caved into his demands, all this power I'm supposed to have and I couldn't protect you for once." I hate seeing her like this. "Louise shut up." I silence her with a kiss after that. She soon returns it and I pull away. "Let me make this quite clear to you Louise in the state I was in I would have died with the next attack, what you did saved me. And never forget you saved me by bringing me here. So don't ever think your weak, you have one of the biggest hearts I've seen and you take no crap from anyone. You have your strengths and I'll see to it you hone them so you can see for yourself just how strong you are. You are like a flower, it takes time to bloom but its beauty is worth it." Louise tears up and buries her head into my shoulder while I hold her.

" _Why is it you want this weak female as your mate again? I get her magic is supposed to be powerful but for now she's pathetic._ " Anger fills me _"Shut up. I don't care about the strength you do, I love Louise for Louise. You need to learn to look beyond the outer strength of a person. Actually for all your talk about humans being pathetic that sounds a lot like what some humans will say."_ I can feel Pecus's annoyance through the link _"Or perhaps humans are more like Grimm then they care to admit. Either way I could really care less about who's your mate, I just don't get your attraction to her."_ Pecus cuts the link and I focus on Louise to see she's fallen asleep. I can only guess what's to come after this. The Reconquista isn't the type of group to be satisfied with only Albion, war will probably follow. No matter what happens though, no matter how high the mountain of corpses I must make, or how much blood stains my hands I will protect Louise. I swear I will, and I never go back on my word.

 **Alright time for Moments in Remnant.**

 **Ozpin's POV**

I'm currently talking to Ironwood who has learned about Jaune's visit to Beacon. "How could you let him leave Ozpin, with his semblance we could have the Grimm fight themselves." It saddens me to see an old friend fall into the idea of might makes right. "Jaune is a human being with free will, what do you expect me to do? Beat him down and chain him in the basement?" I'm sickened when Ironwood actually looks like he's considering that a viable option. "I see I can't convince you otherwise Ozpin so let's move on to other business, the new Fall Maiden." Ironwood won't let this go, I've had it up to here and it stops now.

"No Ironwood, I will not kill Amber for her being ambushed by someone prepared to fight her. You act like she's disposable. I want you out of my office now, I unfortunately have to work with you on festival security but nothing else." When Ironwood protests I use the chute to get rid of him. Oh boy I need something stronger than coffee right now. "I'm so glad you got rid of him Ozpin now we can talk." I look up to see Salem in front of me, a mere thought projection. We have an unspoken rule of never fighting in areas that aren't already wastelands, we don't need another island being wiped off the map.

"What is it you want?" a smirk forms on her face. "I want your knowledge on what happened to my lovely Jaune, I simply must know how another one like me came to be." I give her a hard stare "Jaune is nothing like you, he did not ask for what happened not do it in some attempt to gain power." Her smirk becomes more playful, that's worse than when she's angry "Oh I'm just asking out of courtesy, a Grimm survivor of that lab told me everything. I must ask if you intended for him to be your protégé." We know each other so well after years of fighting. "Yes I did intend to have him become Headmaster one day. I warn you Salem do not attempt to harm him, I will finish you if you do, No matter the cost." Now a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Oh this will be so much fun. It's like one of our old chess games, one piece will decide it all. Will Jaune stay as your knight or will he become my king. I can't wait to see your faith in him shattered." With that the image shatters like glass before the shards fade away. King, what could she mean by that? The answer soon hits me. She intend to make Jaune her lover/husband. It's amazing how thing in our teen years shape us so. The man she loved was killed by humans for unjust reasons so she turned to darkness for revenge. I will defiantly need something stronger than coffee now.

 **So some of my own thoughts on Salem will be used since so little is known about her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright time for Chapter 9 of Dark Knight of Zero. For the technique contest Asura wins 1** **st** **place with Door of Veils, 2** **nd** **place belongs to Dragonboy51 and the FMA ultimate shield shadow form, and 3** **rd** **place goes to W1LdF0X for his Shadow area/gun move. W1LdF0X please send in a name for that if you have one. Also I'm skipping the whole plane thing for now as I view it irrelevant for Jaune as he has freaking Nevermores. So no whining as it will happen only later on. So without further ado let's move on to the final chapter of what I'm dubbing the Bond's Forged Arc and the next bit will take place at Beacon for the festival. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero.**

 _ **Begin Playing First Kiss**_

 _ **A history of the couple's romance that start's from the first kiss.**_

 _We see Jaune and Louise kissing on a boat before zooming out and the screen turns to white._

 _ **You, the one who cast magic on this destiny, suddenly appeared.**_

 _Louise wakes up with a blush on her face_ __ _and looks over to see Jaune standing by her bedside with a tray of food. Switch to a view of the academy and the words Dark Knight of Zero appear._

 _ **The sky where two moons never fade away.**_

 _Louise appears in front of a picture of the night sky with the two moons in the air which then switches to her practicing magic only for it to explode._

 _ **That's an impossibility, right?**_

 _A full screen is shown with Louise trying to knit followed by showing her going horseback riding before zooming in on her face. Derf then flashes across the screen and Jaune pops out in front of a framed viewing of Beacon_

 _ **This is the first time I've ever felt anything like this.**_

 _The frame then switches to show Jaune laying on his mat._

 _ **I'm feeling more and more at ease with this place.**_

 _The screen then shows Jaune scrubbing laundry and then looking into a mirror where Pecus is seen staring back._

 _ **Even if you trip and become depressed**_

 _Kirche and flame are then shown followed by Tabitha and Sylphid, then Mortmorency and Robin, and lastly Guiche, sporting a scar over his left eye, and Verdandi._

 _ **I will always hold you tight with a squeeze**_

 _Siesta then appears followed by Henrietta with Wales in the background. Students and faculty of the academy then flash on and off the screen._

 _ **The story where we met that day stays hot with a sweet kiss.**_

 _Fouquet with her face covered by a hood is shown rising up on the shoulder of an earth golem._

 _ **See, you can cast magic, and the wishes will surely come true.**_

 _The camera swings around to Jaune and he brandishes Derf and Shadowfang in front of him while his eyes shift into grimm eyes. The camera then shifts to Louise raising her wand and a white aura surrounds her followed by a sphere of white light push outward from her position being seen from a sky-based view._

 _ **A history of the couple's romance that starts from the first kiss.**_

 _An Enslaved Nevermore flies across the screen and it shifts to show one break through some clouds with Louise and Jaune on its back. We then see Jaune and Louise up close and they send a smile at each other._

 _ **You, the one who cast magic on this destiny, suddenly appeared.**_

 _Jaune then leans over and kisses Louise before the screen cuts to black._

 **Chapter 9- Shadows of War**

 **Louise's POV**

I've just given Henrietta Wales's ring and I still blame myself for what happened. "Please forgive me your highness. If I had resisted that ring's power none of this would have happened." I fully expect her to blame me but instead she wraps me in a hug. Tears are falling from both of us. "No it's my fault Louise, I didn't see Wardes for what he truly was. So thank you for this final memento and his will." We stay like this for a while before I take my leave and head out into the hallway to see Jaune waiting for me with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay Louise?" I nod in response, not trusting my voice and he opens a door for us and we enter and come out in my room where I collapse on the bed. "So are you going to explain what happened to you Jaune." I can't get over how different he looks. I could care less about how he looks but this clearly is a side-effect of whatever he did to recover so quickly. Jaune gains an uncomfortable look on his face before answering. "Aura can't stop electricity, the brain wouldn't function otherwise. Sure if it was outside of me I could block it but inside is a whole other story. I was cooked inside out and would have died if not for my grimm side, turns out his name is Pecus. He offered me a deal to save me and it required that I allow the merge. Doing so allowed him to keep himself separate from me and now he has access to all my senses, freedom to modify my body, merged our aura reserves, and opened up a link between us for communication." He doesn't get any farther before I interrupt him.

"You mean you gave into your grimm side for me. Why? You described how much it scared you that you might lose your humanity." A smile works its way onto his face. "I think you forget I promised to protect you from all threats Louise, add the fact I love you into the mix and I will do anything to protect you, even if I die I will defend you." I can't take it anymore and start hitting him on the chest tears coursing down my face once more. "NO, I REFUSE TO ALLOW THAT! Get rid of that self-sacrificing attitude right now. You just told me you fused with your Grimm side and now that you'll die from me. NO NO NO, as your master I order you to live for me not die for me. As your girlfriend I do the same thing. You aren't allowed to just leave me. It's bad enough I'm to blame for what you had to do…" This time he's the one to interrupt me.

"No you're not at fault Louise, Wardes is and I made sure he paid in full. I would do what I did again and again if need be though, so don't think I regret what I did. Besides Pecus said it would have happened eventually any way and if that's what you want then I promise to live for you." I feel relieved hearing that and get ready for bed with Jaune doing the same. When he's about to get in his mattress I ask a request of him. "Could you stay next to me tonight? Just so I know your still with me." He doesn't respond, mearly climbing into the covers next to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I promise you Louise, I will always stay by your side." That calms me down and I soon fall asleep in Jaune's arms.

 **Jaune's POV**

When I wake up the sun as just started rising and I turn into a shadow to avoid waking Louise. I then go about my normal morning activities and get some food for Louise. Once she's awake and ready she heads to class while I head to the training grounds, so many things to practice so little time. I want to try to develop some new techniques with shadows and get used to the new abilities Pecus has given me through the merge. Once I've gone through basic warm-up I ask Pecus for everything I can do now.

" _Well you've already learned about the claws, enhanced senses, physical boosts, and increased aura level so there are only two thing you need to know about. First is our fused from. This is a new form that increases strength, speed and other attributes but sacrifices any aura skill except healing. Also you can go out of control if you get too angry in it so last resort only. The 2_ _nd_ _thing is my semblance. Don't act so surprised human, just because I'm stuck in your body doesn't mean I couldn't get one. I call it Aura Mimicry. I can mimic the way people use their aura, lets me pick up any new tricks we see someone use. Not to mention as long as the semblance isn't something we could do with shadows we can copy it as well. Never be as powerful as the original but still useful. I already have your ex-friends ready and we can test them and the fused form out now if you want."_ I can feel a smirk cross my face.

"Oh this will be fun." I then proceed to practice with the semblances of my ex-friends and then plan to move on to the new form before Pecus stops me. _"Wait summon a Enslaved first and give it an order, want to test something out."_ I decide to humor him and bring out a Beowolf and order it to destroy a tree only to receive a big shock. " **Yes Alpha."** I've never actually communicated with them before. " _Thought this would happen. The thing you need to understand human is that the Grimm aren't being enslaved like the birds and other things you tested this out on, they chose to follow you. They can tell you're part Grimm and they know you're stronger so they join your pack. This allowed them to keep their minds and once they become Enslaved they form a hive mind and share intelligence."_ Wow, just wow. I have so much to learn about Grimm even now. I then return the Beowolf after thanking it and move on to alternate form training.

 **Timeskip**

Four days that's how long it took for Albion to prepare an invasion force. I was lucky we made progress in Void magic and Louise can access the Explosion spell but the charge time is ridiculous. We're currently in a meeting meant to inform the students that the academy will close. All the non-Tristan but a few are already packing their bags and when some Tristans start to talk about leaving Guiche rails on them. "Cowards, we have a duty to our country to fight. I refuse to allow our country to be taken over by some petty tyrants with a thirst for power." With his new scar Guiche has become quite intimidating to the other students. Louise then pulls me aside to talk.

"What do you think we should do? We have the power to help but revealing it could go badly for us." Louise is right, not a lot of details are known about what I can do and Louise's void magic is something we want hidden but... "We should fight, the Reconquista will probably target us anyway or leak the info about your magic. After the fight we'll go to my world to let the fact Void magic has reappeared in the world die down." I'd prefer if she stayed away from the fighting but I know that would be a losing battle for me. Louise agrees and I open a door to the castle. Upon arrival we get signed up with Henrietta to be part of the counter-force. I'm sent ahead to help evacuate the town of Tarbes where I find Siesta and her family. It takes us about five hours but we manage to get all the villagers to enter the forest despite the endless amount of hold-out cases.

" _So human, ready to slaughter tomorrow?"_ Pecus really know how to ruin something. " _Why the hell do you look at war as that? It's bad enough we have to kill those only trying to do what they feel is right but to view it so emotionlessly."_ Pecus is silent for a while before answering. " _Remember human, I don't have that many fond memories to look at of your race. So I really could care less how many die, live, or just run off from the fight. All I care about is that we live, I have my own dream and you're not going to get it ripped away from me. GOT IT?"_ I reply that I do but he refuses to tell me what his dream is. I head off to rest under some brush for the night after that.

 **Louise's POV**

I was assigned to stick with Henrietta and stayed with her at the palace while Jaune went to assist with the evacuation. Jaune asked me to explain our plan to Henrietta so I do that for him. "… and so after the battle if I have to use Void magic we're going to return to Jaune's homeland to let things cool down here." Henrietta has a look of worry on her face. "Louise, even with Void magic do you think we can win this?" I think on that for a few moments before replying. "Normally I wouldn't think so but Jaune can supplement our forces and has been doing some secret training, he said it was private in case something went wrong. Honestly there's no telling what he has up his sleeve this time." Henrietta giggles at that and then has a smile on her face.

"I bet you know what's up his sleeves better than most right." I can feel the heat rush to my checks. "Wh… What are you talking about?" Henrietta just gives me a knowing stare. "I was outside your window that night Louise." Oh she saw Jaune kiss me. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to have to deal with my parents right now." Henrietta assures me we won't and we head off to check on the soldiers, I can see Guiche performing some sword drills in a corner. Henrietta's mother then appears and informs us that the airship is moving faster than expected and we'll need to set off now to reach the town in time. The soldiers load up and we head to battle.

 **Time skip.**

When we arrive at a hill to see a massive airship followed by a large number of smaller ones panic moves through the men. Jaune then appears in front of us and questions the head strategist. "What's the plan for this? I sent a scout to check that thing out and it would take a massive air force to get near it with the amount of artillery on it, let alone the dragons knights I saw." The head strategist begins in a boastful tone and Jaune's eye is twitching only five second in. "The plan is to charge at the ships and get under them where they can't strike. Once there we plan on using fire magic to burn the hulls and send the ship up in flames." I honestly didn't know an eye could twitch that much.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? A MASS CHARGE ACROSS A WIDE OPEN PLAIN IS YOUR PLAN. WITH THE LIMITED AIR SUPPORT YOU HAVE THE MEN WOULD BE DEAD BEFORE THEY WERE HALF WAY THERE." The strategist is shocked by what Jaune says but after hearing him most of the other soldiers agree with him. Henrietta moves forward and addresses Jaune. "And what would you recommend." Jaune seems surprised he's being asked that but he recovers soon enough.

"We have earth mages, use them. Dig a tunnel system with magic and get under the ships and come out there. The fire idea isn't bad but it will need air magic to make sure it reaches the ships. I can handle air support so have the air mages go with you." Henrietta agrees and the earth mages get to work while the others ready for battle. As she prepares to head down the tunnel Henrietta turns to me and asks if I'm coming I tell her I'm sticking with Jaune, upon hearing that she turns to him and gives him a hard stare. "Jaune I should hope you understand what happens should Louise be harmed." Jaune stands his ground but he releases a gasp of air once Henrietta leaves. Once most of the troops head underground Jaune opens a massive portal and dozens of Nevermores fly out. This is it, time to defend my homeland.

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh this is crazy, I'm about to lead Grimm into battle against humans. There's irony in there somewhere but I'll look later. I look at Louise one last time before we head into the fight. "And you're sure I can't convince you to stay on the ground or better yet the academy for this?" a glare sent my way shuts me up. Opening a door onto a Nevermore, Louise and I head into the skys and a thunder **(According to the Inheritance Series)** of dragons and their riders fly forth to meet the flock of Nevermores.

A mass of dogfights begins in the air as shots of flames and feathers scatter across the air. While my Nevermores have a size advantage they're having trouble hitting the dragons, but each feather is practically an instant kill. The Nevermore we're on flies over three dragons and I put a bullet in each of the riders' heads, with the riders gone the dragons simply fly around until feathers pierce them. The tide begins to turn against the dragon knights when their numbers begin to dwindle once I have some Acromantula appear on the Nevermores and yank the riders off their mounts with their webs. I then notice a large group of Dragon Knights appearing from some of the other ships and half of my Nevermores have returned to the Shadowplains.

"Louise charge up the Explosion spell now. I'll get us in close and we can take care of the ships." I can see that the Tristan army has come above ground again and have started to shoot flames up at the ships. Louise shouts a confirmation to me and begins to gather her energy for the spell. As we make a move to get in-between the Albion air-force a green dragon with a fully armored knight appears and a blast of lightning is sent at me. " _Pecus_." I can feel a shift in my aura and I use Nora's semblance to absorb the electricity "Derf any ideas on what's the difference between the green and red dragons?" Derf pops his head up and gives me some details.

"That would be a wind dragon partner. The power behind its attacks is weaker by comparison but the speed it has makes up for it." Thanking him for the info I then draw him to counter the Wind Knight coming in for an attack with a large ax. After deflecting the assault the Wind Knight starts flying around before coming in for more high-speed assaults. I'm barely able to stop the attacks and I gain a cut on my cheek which heals pretty quickly. I then notice that another thunder has appeared and they've managed to reduce the Nevermore's numbers once more. I sheathe Derf and have my shadow wrap around Louise to keep her steady.

Shadows then begin to gather in my right hand forming a sphere and more just keeps coming. "Partner what's this technique." A smirk crosses my face. "This Derf is one of my best techniques." When I've gathered enough shadows I have a very condensed sphere of shadow in my hand. Pointing my palm at the thunder and noticing the Wind Knight has joined them my smirk grows. " **CONSUME, BLACK HOLE!** " the sphere shoots forward into the middle of the thunder and from there it begins to suck the thunder in, crushing the dragons and riders into microscopic particles. No trace is left of the thunder. With them out of our way I have our Nevermore get in-between the ship and Louise stands up and shouts out the spell.

"EXPLOSION!" white light comes out and soon the ships catch on fire and begin to fall down. The Tristan army surrounds the crash sites and fight the survivors who come out. A decent sized group come out of one of the ships and makes a move to catch Tristan's forces in a pincer, not on my watch. A bow made of shadow forms in my hands and when I draw the string back an arrow appears. I aim ahead of the group and let the arrow fly. Midway it splits into hundreds of arrows which turn the enemy into pincushions. I can see Guiche with a few of his Valkyries struggling to hold a line for injured to be dragged behind. "Louise stay here okay." I then use Louise's shadow to reach Guiche's shadow and form Shadowfang while drawing Ivory. I'm back to back with Guiche in the midst of the fighting.

"Guiche direct your Valkyries to back me up okay." Guiche shouts his agreement and I call out my Enslaved Valkyries and have them grab Tristan injured while finishing off downed but not dead enemies. A great sword wielder attacks with an overhand swing which I push to the side and use Ivory to but a hole between his eyes. A group of spearmen charge me after him only for me to have a Boarbutusk come out of my shadow and use them like bowling pins. The Boarbutusk returns to my shadow as I cut down some swordsmen only to jump back when I hear gunshots, my opponent isn't so lucky. I turn to see a row of gunmen aiming at me and the injured behind me. However when they fire Guiche's Valkyries appear and block the shots.

"Charge!" with that cry from Guiche the Valkyries move forward and impale the gunmen on their spears. I follow up by forming a large amount of shadow spears in the air before shooting them forward to impale more Albion soldiers. A cry followed by a hull being blown outward draws my attention to a huge green figure coming out of the wreckage of one ship. "Guiche what the heck is that thing." Guiche has gained a worried look on his face now that this creature has shown up. "That would be an ogre, to think that Albion would be able to tame one of these creatures." If they used that ring like they did on Louise I could see how it happened.

The ogre raises a club only to stumble back when an Alpha Ursa Major come out from my shadow and shoulder tackles it. The Ursa releases a roar and charges the ogre where they engage in combat. The ogre fights without regard for its own health giving it a slight edge but it soon falls to my Ursa. Seeing what must have been their trump card so to speak fall lead to most of the forces surrendering on the spot. "Jaune!" I look up to see Louise jumping off the Nevermore which has got on fire from a spell most likely. I use a glyph to jump up to her and catch her. Unlike with initiation I'm able to land on my feet this time.

With Albion's forces surrendering I take Louise to talk with Henrietta. We find her organizing the watch for the POWs. "Princess we'll be taking our leave now to avoid the after effects of what just happened. Could you do a translation spell on Louise for us?" Henrietta nods in response "Yes, give me a week or two and I should be able to get the war hawks to quiet down." She then casts the spell on Louise and I give her my thanks before turning to Louise. "So ready to see Beacon?" A smile crosses her face "Of course." With that I open a door to Ozpin's office and we move through it.

 **Ozpin's POV**

It's been a long year but it's finally time for the festival. Tomorrow is the first day with the 4v4 fights occurring. I'm currently going over a few more security measures when one of Jaune's doors opens. Coming through it is Jaune looking some-what worn out and a pink-haired girl shorter then Ruby, I presume this is Louise. Jaune is the first to speak. "Hey Ozpin. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend/master Louise." Louise waves to me and holds out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ozpin." I shake her hand while replying.

"Just call me Ozpin, Jaune has told me a lot about you. Now what is it you need Jaune." A sheepish look crosses Jaune's face and he rubs the back of his head before replying. "Well Louise and I need a place to lay low due to some info becoming public knowledge." If I had to guess it's about that Void magic Jaune mentioned in passing. "That's fine Jaune, however you'll have to attend classes since I can't have you simply wandering around." Jaune seems to be thinking it over and gives his answer a few moments later after a sigh. "Fine, but don't expect Louise to be able to do the course work." Ah yes the written languages are completely different. "That is fine, here's your keys for your new room, a map to said room, and I'll have uniforms delivered tomorrow." Upon seeing their stares I answer their unspoken question.

"Standard procedure for transfer students." Nodding in response and thanking me once more they head off, once they're gone I open up a compartment in my desk and stare at the contents, a micro-hologram projector. The owner was Arthur Arc, Jaune's grandfather. I found it wedged into a niche in the shield of Crocera Mors. I watched it and planned on giving it to the Arc's but decided to wait for when Jaune returns, I hope he forgive me for what I'm about to do but all of them need to hear Arthur's final message. I then use my scroll to make a call. "Mr. Arc I need to see your entire family, it's about Crocera Mors."

 **So I hope you all liked this chapter. Can't wait to start working on the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright time for RWBY volume 3 to come into play. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the Festival Arc. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero. Fans of Cardin (do any actually exist?) might not want to read this chapter. Shoutout to Asura for the idea for the micro-camera**

 **Chapter 10 – A Message from the Grave and a Frosty Reunion.**

 **Blake's POV**

It's been a while since we saw Jaune and begun our search for him. Honestly I feel sick every time I think about how I treated him, not even reading my novels helps. Now we're sitting in Port's class along with the transfer's for the festival listening to his lecture about the new rules. "So class you will have classes till noon at which you will head out to prepare for the afternoon matches, fighting is prohibited unless you've been knocked out or you aren't part of the doubles round." Port is interrupted when the door opens and we turn to see a pink haired girl with a cape attached to her uniform come in.

"Sorry for interrupting you Professor but we had to wait for our uniforms to be delivered." Port waves her off. "No need young lady but you said we, where is the rest of your group?" A voice soon comes through the open door, one I recognize quite clearly. "Why can't you just stay in the Shadowplains for now? It's class for crying out loud." I recognizes the next voice as that sword of Jaune's "I am not going back to that place for a long time partner." Jaune then walk through the door and I do a double take. Not only has he grown taller but his hair is to his shoulders with a streak of black from the top of his head heading to his right eye has appeared. He also appears to have gained several Faunus like qualities. I then look over to see Pyrrha staring at him quite intently.

"Hey Professor is it okay if Derf here stays? I'll never hear the end of it otherwise." Port merely nods, shocked just like the rest of those that knew Jaune at the changes. He and the pink-haired girl then take a seat at the front of the class and settle in for Port's lecture. The girl, who I guess is Louise, listen's with rapt attention along with Jaune surprisingly until Port calls on Jaune. "Now my boy I've heard about your feats in battle but never saw them myself. Since you're not competing in the festival would you care to provide a demonstration?" Jaune nods and then moves to get up only for Louise to pull him down and give him a kiss straight on the lips. "For luck, even if you don't need it." Jaune smiles down at her and then heads off to change. When he goes by me I notice he still has his gloves on.

Five minutes later he's down in front of a cage waiting to fight its contents, he's wearing his normal get-up but he's still ditching armor. Port opens the cage and an Alpha Beowolf pops out, it's like a switch is triggered. My instincts are telling me to run from what's down in the arena and not because of the Grimm. The Beowolf then rushes at Jaune and swipes at him and he merely raises a hand to stop it. I close my eyes only to hear a thud, when I open them Jaune's hand is completely coated in shadows. "It'll take more than that to break through my shield." Jaune pushes outward and the Grimm stumbles back and a predatory grin forms on Jaune's face. I can now see his canines have become fang-like. "My turn now."

Jaune then moves in a burst of speed leaving black rose petals in his wake, Ruby gasps at that. I don't blame her, I'd do the same if someone somehow copied my semblance as well. He appears in front of the Beowolf and punches it in the chest sending it flying into the wall. It struggles for a few seconds before pulling itself lose and growling at Jaune who only smirks at the thing. Jaune then holds up his hands and claws shoot out. A glyph appears under the Beowolf and sends it flying towards Jaune who catches it by the neck and slams it into the ground. From there he proceeds to slash it across the chest and this finishes the thing off causing it to fade away. Everyone is silent at seeing such a brutal display.

Port congratulates Jaune and he heads back to change. When he comes back it's through one of those dark portals. The rest of the lesson goes somewhat normal except that the reason no one listens to Port is that they're whispering theories on Jaune's new strength. When class lets out he and Louise move on before we can talk to them and we don't end up seeing either of them till lunch. Louise is sitting at a table by herself eating her food when Neptune, who didn't share Port as first period, sits beside her and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Hey there cutie, are you from Heaven cause you look like an angel?" Louise shakes his arm of and gives him a dark glare. "Twenty seconds, that's how long you have to get away from me." Neptune shakes the threat off and continues flirting, Louise's hand is twitching and seems to be headed to her pocket. Just when it looks like she's about to attack Neptune a dark atmosphere settles in and everyone turns to see Jaune with a shroud of black aura surrounding him.

"Are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend?" his tone is so cold and has a sharp edge to it. I notice Pyrrha tear up a little after hearing true confirmation of what Jaune and Louise are. Neptune starts sweating as Jaune walks up to him while Louise is barely holding back laughter from the looks of it. "Oh boy, you've done it now blue boy." Derf cuts in with a laugh and Neptune tries to placate Jaune. "Sorry man, didn't know she had a boyfriend." It doesn't work and Jaune grabs Neptune by his collar and whispers something in his ear, I'm only able to hear what he said due to my Faunus hearing. I didn't realize that it was physically possible to do that. Ruby then tugs on my arm. "What's he saying Blake?" I shake my head at Ruby. "You don't want to know." Neptune is then released and stumbles off pale as a sheet and joins us at our table. His team soon comes and joins us with their trays. Sun stares at his partner before turning to us.

"What happened to him?" Yang is the one to answer him and points at Jaune and Louise's table. "He flirted with the wrong girl." Sun turns to see Jaune still glaring at Neptune and shiver goes through him. "Blake are you feeling that as well?" Upon seeing everyone's stares I answer them. "My instincts told me to run when I saw Jaune fighting that Beowolf. It felt like I was the mouse and him the lion." Yang nods and then stands up. "I'm going to go talk to him, we can't keep avoiding the issue." Ignoring our protests she heads on over to Jaune's table.

 **Louise's POV**

Today actually was going fairly well till now. First some blue haired idiot tried to flirt with me and now some busty blonde has sat across from us. "Hello Vomit Boy." I think that was a nickname for Jaune and its confirmed when Jaune glares at the girl. "Don't call me that again Long." Ah so this is Yang. Yang falters but keeps talking. "So how about you join us at our table." Jaune just stares at her more and then snaps his fingers. A glyph forms under her and launches her back at her table.

"Hopefully that will keep them away." Jaune then starts eating and begins to explain the tournament to me. "So while people say the tournament is about peace, unity and all that stuff it's truly a muscle flexing contest. People see which country has the strongest future Hunters and that can influence a lot in this world. Businesses are more likely to have headquarters in a place they feel safe after all." So even when threatened by the Grimm people fight meaningless battles. Jaune is about to continue when we hear a cry. Looking over I see a bigger boy pulling on a Faunus girl's tail with three other boys boxing the girl in.

"I'm amazed Atlas let one of you filthy animals compete, all you creatures are good for is labor and nighttime activities. I think I'll introduce you to the latter." Jaune stands up with a dark look on his face muttering something about doesn't learn and permanent lessons. The boys don't even notice Jaune until he's speaks to them. "Winchester, let the girl go and you don't get hurt." So that's Cardin, Jaune mentioned him as a devolution of the human race. Cardin tugs on the girl's hair and tail before sneering at Jaune. "Oh really Jauney-boy, well it seems like you've joined the freaks so of course you care about them. That girl with you needs to be educated on why she should avoid animals. I think once I'm done with this one I'll go have a cha… **GAHH!** " He's cut off and his hands fly to his face when Jaune claws the right side of his face. Glyphs appear under the four boys and launch them in the air only for more to appear and launch them back down at extreme speed. I can hear bones break for the impact. Jaune then steps on Cardin's chest and grinds his heel into it.

"Honestly Winchester if there's three things I hate its racists, rapists, and those who threaten Louise. You just got in all three categories, perhaps I should put you down like a rabid mutt." Before anything else happens a purple glyph appears around Jaune and picks him up in the air. "Mr. Arc what do you think you're doing." I believe Jaune mentioned this woman is Goodwitch. Jaune just gives her a hard stare before replying. "I believe I was helping a Faunus being assaulted, funny you didn't appear until a human was in danger." Glynda growls at Jaune after that remark. "Did you just accuse me of being racist?" Jaune smirks down at her. "I believe I did." Anger enters Glynda's face and she moves to slam him into the ground only for Jaune to merge with his shadow when he touches the ground. He then comes up behind her and places Ebony to her head with a blank look on his face.

"I'm not the same boy that will put up with your crap Goodwitch, I recommend not testing that." Everyone in the room has been frozen by Jaune's actions, his former team and friends most off all. Jaune puts Ebony back in his shadow and comes back to our table. "Come on lets go check out the fairgrounds." I can tell he wants to leave and I follow him, on the way we make a stop at our room and change into our normal outfits. I'm really glad that Jaune started storing some of my clothes in his shadow. Once dressed we then head to the fairgrounds.

 **Jaune's POV**

Honestly I wasn't expecting today to be so stressful, Cardin is worse than before and that's saying something. It has to be fairly recent or Ozpin would have taken care of it. The anger and annoyance I'm feeling soon melts away when Louise grabs my hand and starts pulling me around to check out the different booths. She's fascinated by all the different games and merchandise, especially the technology. I give her some Remnant currency I have stored and then we continue looking around. We end up going around market are before stopping at a noodle booth for some food. Of course things are going too well and RWBY and JNPR have to show up.

"Hey Jaune, did you see are match?" Ruby has sat on the side that Louise isn't on and is looking up and me with puppy-dog eyes. "No." I haven't paid attention to any of the matches on the various screens set up around the fairground, Louise has had my undivided attention. Ruby pouts some but cheers up when Weiss says the food is on her, then I get a good laugh when her card is declined. Pyrrha then offers to pay for everyone and their food arrives along with ours. I'd leave but the guy doesn't have to-go boxes. I find it hard to eat as Janice is giving me an evil stare during the whole meal. As I'm eating Louise tugs on my arm and then hands me a package she picked up at some point when I went to the restroom once.

"I thought you'd like these and since you gave me some spending money." I'm touched she got me something. "Thank you Louise." I open the package to find a new pair of white gloves with my symbol on them, my old ones were starting to fall apart on me. I begin to switch my old pair for the new ones when the others gasp. Oh great I forgot about my runes, I'm just so used to them now. Blake is the first one to speak up. "Jaune is that a brand?" There's a worried tone in her voice and I know why. I figured out she was a faunus pretty quickly because of how much that bow moved. There have been cases where faunus were branded like cattle just for fun so she would of course fear that.

"No it's not, just drop it." I pull my gloves on and as we're both finished with our food we make to leave but Janice calls out to me. "Wait a second, I don't know why but Ozpin wants you to come to his office tonight." I nod a response before heading off with Louise. Noticing her interest in the buildings I take her around and we sit at a bar for to watch some of the matches. The bartender doesn't even notice us as he's tending to an older guy with a cape and a giant sword. The first match I have any interest in is JNPR vs. BRNZ, I'm interested in seeing how much they've improved. It's quite disappointing actually. Nora ignored a clear opportunity to use her semblance to gain a power boost when the field produced lightning, Ren was knocked out early by BRNZ's sniper, and in the end it was Pyrrha who won the whole thing using her semblance to win. The other match I took interest in was SSSN vs. NDGO since that blue haired guy is on it.

It was an interesting fight, although Neptune is odd. His weapon is a trident and he's named for some old religion's sea god yet he's afraid of water. I was a bit upset I couldn't see what this Sage guy could do, my money would be it has something to do with time. I feel for Scarlet though as a coconut to the groin took him out. In the end the last three members of NDGO were taken out by Neptune using an electrical function in his weapon to shock the poor girls in the water. After that Louise and I left the bar to head to Beacon and were on our way when we noticed a fight going on between that guy at the bar and a familiar face to me.

" _Hey human, isn't that the Schnee girl you fought before?"_ Yes it is. I meet her when I learned of an off the books mine. Off the books also meant it was clear slave labor. I got all the faunus out and "confiscated" the dust before collapsing the mine. On the way out I ran into Winter and got in a fight with her. I ran out there as fast as possible since my skills were way below hers. I motion Louise to move on and we almost get away before I sense something coming at my back and summon Shadowfang to cut some icicles to pieces. Winter is heading towards us with a look of rage on her face.

"I was hoping I'd run into you again. I owe you for that mine you collapsed and the work animals you stole." Louise looks at me questioningly but I send her a look to leave it till later. I can see Weiss and Ruby in the crowd but I keep my focus on Winter. "I recall freeing some faunus slaves not stealing some mules or horses." Winter charges with her rapier at me but I block it easily enough. She then sends a flurry of stabs at me but I dodge them and use my shadow to paralyze her. "Now then let's get this straight, I have a hard drive which can cause your last name to be worth less then mud…" a total bluff but one she can't afford to gamble on. "… so leave me alone and it doesn't get to the media." I grab Louise and pull her through a portal into our room upon which she gives me a stare signifying she wants answers.

"I found out about a slave camp her family had and rescued the labor force. It's how I got my dust supply. I collapsed the mine while I was at it and ran into her on my way out, I got out quickly and left her there. The only reason the authorities aren't always on my tail is the fact an investigation would expose the truth of the site and the Schnees couldn't afford that, they incite the wrath of the White Fang enough as it is." Louise nods before asking another question.

"Should I come with you to Ozpin's office tonight?" I think on it for a few seconds and then reply. "Sure, I'd tell you what happened anyway." With that I lay down on the bed and try to nap for a few hours and then feel Louise snuggle into my side. A smile forms on my face and I wrap an arm around her before drifting off. I wake up about two hours later and shake Louise awake and we had to Ozpins office. When we get there I resist the urge to slaughter the occupants. My "family" is here.

We have Janus Arc, the man that provided half my genetic material, Luna Arc, the woman who held me for nine months, and all my sisters. Their names from oldest to youngest are Daisy, Flora, Sapphire, Topaz, Yin and Yang, the other set of twins, and Janice. Glares are sent my way and Janus starts ranting at me. "So you finally are ready to return Crocera Mors you little beast, and you certainly look the part now. I don't know why you still carry the Arc name, I told you not to call yourself an Arc since you're a disgrace to the family." I ignore his rant and the others rant's and Ozpin brings his cane down to get their attention.

"Now before I hurt every last one of you disgraces I wanted to admit something. Jaune never took Crocera Mors, I simply felt you all didn't deserve it. While I was messing around with it I found a micro-hologram projector, I watched it and felt all of you should watch it as well." Without another word Ozpin activates the machine and it projects a hologram into the air which shows what looks like a much older version of me leaning against a broken wall holding a hand to his gut and a baby wrapped in cloth in his lap and Crocera Mors leaning against the wall. This has to be my Grandfather. My Grandfather face the camera and then begins to speak.

"Oh boy, now that's a sign when you're getting old. I used to kill Grimm by the hundreds and a simple Boarbatusk takes me down. Now I hope this message survives the chaos out there. Now then Janus remember to watch out for your family, Luna keep my idiot son in line okay. My darling Granddaughters I know you'll go on to be great Huntresses just like your Grandmom. Jaune, my only grandson, you've got a bright future ahead of you. When these monsters broke through our gates you were born. A light standing against the sea of darkness that was engulfing our town. You were so brave during the whole ordeal, when the hospital went into lockdown with us on one side and the rest of our family on the other you kept quiet even when I was fighting the Grimm. If you can hold in your fear as an infant you'll go far someday as a hunter. I don't regret dying to protect you, it's my job as a hunter to protect the helpless and as a Grandfather to protect my family. I know you will be one of the greatest hunters ever, a light leading your generation against the Grimm, after all you'll have the Arc clan backing you up. So live your life, find a girl you love, have a family of your own, give me some great grandkids to watch over from the other side. I leave you Crocera Mors to use, it will serve you well. This is Arthur Arc signing off for the last time. Give these Grimm bastards hell everyone." The video ends and I can feel tears dripping down my face. He truly did love me, I always feared he regretted protecting me.

 **Louise's POV**

Jaune is crying now and I'm doing so just as much. So this was his grandfather, I wish I could have met him. Jaune's father turns towards him with watering eyes. "Jaune, I'm sor…" he doesn't get any farther before Jaune turns a killer glare on him with his eyes in Grimm mode. " **WHAT?! YOU'RE SORRY NOW. YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CARE, I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ANY OF YOU. MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL, I'M SURPRISED I WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE TO BE THIS AGE. YOU SEE THESE EYES, THIS IS YOUR HANDIWORK, YOU GAVE ME TO THOSE BASTARDS TO BE USED AS A TEST SUBJECT. DO YOU FEEL GOOD NOW, DOES IT MAKE YOU HAPPY THAT NOW ALL THAT CRAP YOU PREACHED IS TRUE. I'M HALF-GRIMM NOW, NO CHANGING THAT. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LOUISE OR I SWEAR I'LL GIVE YOU A UP CLOSE SHOW AT WHAT THOSE SCIENTISTS CREATED.** " Jaune then grabs Crocera Mors and glares at his family once more although his eyes are normal now.

"I'll be taking my inheritance now." He then opens a door and turns to look at me with pleading eyes. The fool should know better by now that I'll go anywhere with him. Going through the portal we exit in a graveyard. I follow Jaune who seems to have a clear destination in mind. After a few minutes of walking we end up in front of two graves.

R.I.P

Arthur Arc

XXXX-XXXX

R.I.P

Guinevere Arc

XXXX-XXXX

So these are his Grandparent's graves. Jaune stares at his Grandfather's grave before he begins to speak. "Hey Granddad, I finally saw your message to me. I hate to be the one to tell you this but your belief in our family was wrong. They abandoned me, blamed me for your death, had me experimented on, and turned me into the pariah for this town. I don't think I can be a Hunter now, I've got a job as a Familiar now. I did meet a girl though, you'd love her. She's as stubborn as an Arc sometimes, but she make me feel a warmth I've never felt before. I also know your wrong about me being a light. I'm a shadow that will consume all that threaten the one I love. Anything that aims to harm her will drown in darkness. I accept Crocera Mors though, even though I have another blade I'll try to use it from time to time. So thank y..ou for sa..aving me, and know th..at I lo…love you." Jaune breaks down after he finishes and I hug him which he returns. Once he's calmed down he opens a door back to our room and after putting Crocera Mors in his shadow he collapses on his bed, I join him soon afterwards. He doesn't say anything, just wraps me up in his arms and buries his face into the crock of my neck. I rub his back while he cries once more. For all his strength Jaune can be so fragile sometimes, I'm the same way though. We rely on one another to pull the other out of this mood when it happens.

"Jaune please remember this, I'm here for you. I will never leave you, you're the only man I will ever love. So cry all you want, I'll stay by your side for as long as you need." Jaune doesn't respond and I see he's asleep. I rest my head on his shoulder and soon I join him in the realm of sleep.

 **So what do you all think? I really hope you all like this chapter as I enjoyed writing this one. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it's been a while hasn't it. I hope you all can forgive me for making you all wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero.**

 **Chapter 11- Old Friends Meet New Friends.**

 **Jaune's POV**

When I wake up I find myself in Louise's embrace and I burrow my head deeper into her neck. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girl? I then slowly get out of her grip and look at the clock, it's actually 11:00 AM according to it. Guess we missed classes. The scroll Ozpin gave to me vibrates on the table and I answer it before Louise can wake up and find its Ozpin. "What's up Ozpin?" I honestly am glad about what he did last night, I need to figure out what to do about Crocea Mors.

"I would appreciate it if you could come to my office." I nod and then respond. "Sure, let me just wake Louise up first." I turn off the scroll and start shaking Louise. "Come on Louise, time to get up." Louise groans and burrows her head into a pillow. I can barely make out what she says. "I don't want to." She can be so childish sometimes. I lean down and blow into her ear while rubbing a spot between her shoulder blades I found to be ticklish. "Come on Louise, you've slept in enough already." I blow in her ear one more time and she gets up and glares at me with a pout.

"Isn't your job to please your master?" I can't resist the opening she just gave me. Leaning forward I capture her lips with mine and stay there till we have to separate for air. "Did that please you Master?" Her face is completely red and a glazed look is in her eyes, it takes a few seconds before her eyes clear up and she answers with a smirk on her face. "It did, when you get back you'll have to give me more though." So she was awake the whole time huh. "Very well, I'll be back soon." I then open a portal while storing Crocea Mors in my shadow. Once I've entered Ozpin's office I find him and that guy who was fighting Winter yesterday. The new guy faces me and I can smell the alcohol coming off him.

"So this is the boy I brought those transcripts to, gotta say I'm impressed. Anyone who can piss off Ice Queen is all right by me." He holds out his hand and I'm impressed by the grip he's got. "Nice to meet you…?" Gaining a sheepish look he lets go of my hand and rubs the back of his head. "Oh right its Qrow Branwen." Branwen? I met a woman who gave me the name Branwen. "Any relation to a Raven Branwen?" I find myself pinned to the wall in a second and Qrow giving me a hard glare.

"Where did you see her?" I can tell if I were to fight this guy I'd lose quite easily. "Out in the wild, she helped me with some Grimm terrorizing a settlement." Qrow backs up and nods with the glare leaving his eyes. "Sounds like her. Anyway Ozpin mentioned your good at dealing with Grimm, we might have something for you to look into." I nod and sit down in a chair while a hologram appears showing an Alpha Beowolf with an inversed color scheme. Ozpin then take the lead.

"This is a Grimm seen a couple dozen miles outside of the walls. It's reported to have extremely high levels of intelligence and has evaded all attempts to eliminate it. I was hoping you could look into it, if it were to breed and pass on its intelligence it would be devastating." While I really would hate to leave Louise I can understand Ozpin's fear. I may not like this world but I don't want the Grimm to win. "Fine I'll do it, but I'm not leaving Louise alone so I'm going to go get some friends of ours." Ozpin nods and I open a door to the academy, hope they're open to a day in a new world. Come to think of it I haven't actually explained where I came from. Well no time like the present.

 **Lousie's POV**

Damn that man, Jaune left me wanting more. I've become somewhat addicted to his touch, whether it be a caress or a kiss I always end up yearning for more. I step out of the shower, such a wonderful invention, and dry myself off before getting dressed in my academy uniform, I think I need to get some more variety in my clothes. When I come out of the bathroom I'm surprised to find Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha, and Mortmorency in our room with Jaune. "While I'm glad to see you all care to explain exactly why you all are here." Jaune is the one to answer. "Try not to get to upset but I kinda, sorta, took a job from Ozpin to investigate a Grimm with a mutation, it's got inversed colors and is apparently quite intelligent. I'd rather not leave you alone so I paid a visit and found out they have a week of no classes due to the war, I filled them in on the basics of my past and they were willing to come hang out with you for the day." Of course he would take a mission. I rub my temples and shakes my head.

"It's fine, just promise me you won't get hurt." He smiles at me and then hands Derf to Guiche. "Oh partner what are you doing?" I'm surprised as well, Jaune is rarely without Derf. "I'd rather you guys have every advantage if a fight broke out and Derf's ability to absorb energy could be a helpful trump card." That makes a great deal of sense actually. Guiche looks amazed that Jaune is letting him wield Derf. "Are you sure Jaune, I mean this is your blade after all?" Jaune pats his side and I notice Crocea Mors is strapped there once more. "I've got a backup. Now here's some Lien, feel free to talk about your world. No point in hiding it since I'd rather not have to deal with any misunderstandings or such. Don't mention my Enslaved though, that will cause way too many problems." Jaune then leans down and pulls me into a kiss before pulling back and opening a door to who knows where and going through it. My stomach grumbles soon after and I feel a craving for those noodles we had yesterday.

"So who's hungry?"

 **Timeskip and Scene change – one hour later and on a Bullhead**

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh for all that is holy get me off this accursed machine. Since I didn't want to cause a panic riding a Nevermore Ozpin set up a Bullhead to get me there. I really hate these confined things. _"Sad, just sad."_ I'm really not in the mood to put up with Pecus right now. _"Shut it Pecus."_ Laughter fills my ears but before I can retort the earpiece Ozpin gave me starts beeping and Ozpin's voice is heard.

"Mr. Arc you're approaching the drop zone. You do have a way to survive the drop right?" I speak into the connected mouthpiece. "Yep, don't worry about me." With that the doors open and I jump out of the Bullhead while forming wings made of shadow, not good for flying but gliding they can pull off. _"And why not use your actual wings?"_ That is a stupid question. _"I don't know how about the fact I don't want that pilot to raise an alarm about a human that transformed into a Grimm."_ A grunt follows my statement.

" _Touché human."_ I soon land on the ground and dispel the wings. I take a big sniff and see what I can smell and I'm surprised by what I find. A large amount of faunus passed through here recently. "Ozpin, I'm picking up a large amount of faunus scent. I'll keep looking around but I'm already uneasy." I can't get a good read on this place through shadows because of the large amount of them and my sonar technique is useless with so much around me. "Understood Mr. Arc, stay safe." I start heading forward and keep my left hand on Ebony and keep my eyes peeled. I think I've walked about twenty minutes when I find a cage that could fit an Ursa Major with the door open.

"Ozpin I'm staring at a cage that looks like it's built to hold Grimm." Qrow is the one to answer. "I got a contact that said the Fang where trying to get large cages, I didn't know what they wanted them for but it sounds like they want to catch Grimm." What in the bloody hell could they want them for. I hear a gun click behind me and turn to find about fifty White Fang behind me with guns pointing at me. One with a different marking on the right sleeve of his uniform steps forward slightly and speaks in a gruff tone.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day traitor." Traitor? Do they think I'm a faunus? That actually is understandable given my physical changes. "And why am I a traitor?" The leader sneers at me and disgust enters his tone. "You work for Ozpin the council's dog." Yeh the council isn't popular with faunus, don't know why they think Ozpin is the council's dog though. Welp, this should be an interesting fight. "Look I really don't want to shed blood so how about you tell me what you're doing and I let you all walk away." Laughter gives me their answer and I draw Crocea Mors. "Well don't say I never gave you a chance."

 **Louise's POV**

I dragged the others along to the noodle shop from yesterday and after showing them how to use chopsticks we're chowing down on bowls of noodles. I swear I actually saw emotion on Tabitha's face when she took her first bite. "Hello. You're Jaune's friend Louise, right?" I turn around to see a brown haired girl with bunny ears, another brown haired girl with glasses and a hat, a mountain of a man with a huge sword on his back and a blind boy approaching us. I know the bunny girl is Velvet.

"His girlfriend." Velvet flinches slightly and takes a seat at the booth along with her team. The human girl then starts talking "I was wondering if you could tell me what caused Jaune to change so much, I mean he clawed half of Cardin's face yesterday." Derf then pops up from his sheath. "Well considering he threatened Louise he got off easy." Wide eyes appear on Guiche and the others faces and they stare at me. Guiche is the first to speak. "He threatened you and only got half his face clawed?" Velvet's team, CFVY I think, looks shocked at what Guiche said. The blind boy is the first to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" Tabitha answers with all the subtlety of a hammer. "People who threaten Louise usually end up dead." She then goes back to slurping up noodles without missing a beat. It's kinda funny seeing the horrified looks on CFVY faces. Guiche then motions to the others and begins talking. "Let's not forget about the war, he's inspired some POW's campfire scare stories." Kirche then laughs and continues for Guiche. "Have you heard the one about how he'll rise up from the shadows and drag you to Hell if you say his name?" the others soon join in with a wide variety of scare stories made about Jaune ranging from mundane to outright horrifying, all the while CFVY's faces go paler and paler. After a story about how Jaune feeds on the souls of those he vanquishes Velvet apparently can't take it anymore and interrupts.

"Are you actually talking about Jaune?" A look of slight fear appears on Guiche and Mortmorency's faces and Mortmorency is the one to speak. "As someone whose been on the receiving end of Jaune's anger I can tell you I'm talking about Jaune, and I infinitely prefer being on his side then against him." I heard about Jaune's little rant against Mortmorency when I was dosed up on that emotion potion. Guiche then goes next. "Plus Jaune is considered the sole reason Tristan won that battle with so few casualties, I mean it's a running joke we shouldn't have even joined the fight given the fact he took out the whole Albion air force with Louise. He's also quite popular with the men given his tactics saved countless ground troops." The big guy seems to be going over what we said and a look of confusion appears on his face.

"I have not heard of Tristian, let alone a war." I wave him off. "Of course you haven't, it's in another world. And before you start arguing against that think about the crazy stuff you guys see and do every day." That stops them from questioning it too much although I can tell they don't believe it entirely. "Then what was that brand we saw on Jaune yesterday?" I turn around to see RWBY and JNPR coming up. I send Pyrrha a smirk, I can tell she wants Jaune for herself.

"It's a contract between us. I summoned him as my familiar a couple months ago." Rage courses on Pyrrha and the other's faces at that. "You enslaved him." Oh hearing that from the girl whose family enslaves people is hilarious. "No, I gave him the chance to leave but he chose to stay. I fell for him along the way and he returns my feelings." A look of jealousy appears on Pyrrha's face and then Kirche speaks up. "And then he got even more protective of you." I nod in response and then bring up an example. "Like Wardes." Shivers go through the others and I can't help but wonder what Jaune did I don't know about. Ruby hesitantly approaches me and manages to speak.

"What happened to this Wardes guy." I wonder how they'll react to this. "A man that tried to use me as a weapon. He nearly killed Jaune but in the end Jaune tore him to pieces, which is quite literal by the way. Their faces go green and Ren is the first to speak. "I refuse to accept that Jaune would do any of what you're describing." By this point we've all finished our meals and I stand up with the others following my lead, wow never thought that would happen. "I don't care if you believe it or not, it happened and Jaune has changed from the boy you knew to the man he is today. You'll just learn have to deal with it." I walk off and don't look back at them. I can't help but wonder what's taking Jaune so long to deal with a Grimm of all things.

 **Jaune's POV**

The sound of bullets hitting the shield of Crocea Mors fills my ears as I use it for cover. I've taken down about half of the Fang group I ran into and I can't find any reinforcements for them in the area. Spears of shadow form behind me and shoot forth and impale five of the remaining Fang. "DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I sink into my shadow and climb up on a tree limb and form a bow and arrow from shadow. "Takes one to know one." I let the arrow fly and it splits into fifty which put holes through another ten Fang. This is easier than I thought it would be. Drawing Crocea Mors once more I jump down and stab one Fang through the brain before rolling back to avoid gunfire and I deploy the shield once more. I engage the three Fang near me and cut through their guns, this doesn't deter them and they draw knifes and attack me.

"Come on just give up and I'll let you live." They ignore my offer of mercy and keep charging at me, their loss. Bashing one to the side I slice through his back and leave him to bleed out. The second I use my blade to deflect the knife and bash her in the face with my shield, I feel her skull cave in and know she's dead. The third attempts to run but a spike of shadow spears his heart. Seven left. Six of the survivors surround me and start shooting at me, in response I form the Guardian and use it's blades to cut straight through them. I notice in my peripheral vision that the leader of the group is making a run for it. That pisses me off seeing as his comrades followed his orders despite the fact it led to their deaths. I send a spike of shadow to pierce his leg and he collapses to the ground.

"Pathetic, those men and women followed you and you spit on their sacrifice by running." I step on his back as he tries to crawl away. "Now tell me why you wanted to capture the Grimm and if you captured that inversed one." A cry of pain escapes the Fang's lips as I put pressure on his spine. "Go shove a stick up your ass sideways." Not going to talk huh, very well then. "Do note I take no pleasure in this but your plans could hurt someone I care about so I'm going to have to abandon some of my morals here." Four tentacles of shadows wrap around a limb each and begin to pull in a separate direction. The guy holds out for about two minutes of pulling before he starts talking.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK! JUST STOP THIS!" the tentacles stop pulling and make it so he's facing me. "We already got that inversed Grimm, nasty buger took out thirty men before it went down. As for why we want them... **GAHK.** He's stopped by an arrow piercing his throat before glowing red and causing his body to combust and burn until nothing but dust is left. _"Pecus did you sense anything."_ His tone actually contains shock. _"No, nothing. No scent or sound."_ No scent or sound, how can you block both of those out? "Hey Ozpin… Ozpin?" I put my hand up to the ear piece and find it missing. Must have lost it during the fight. I open a door and go through to Ozpin's office to find him and Qrow fiddling with a scroll.

"Sorry you two looks like I lost the ear-piece." They turn around and look relieved that I'm back. "Did you find the inversed Grimm?" I shake my head and sit down. "No, the White Fang grabbed it. When exactly did you lose track of me." Qrow sends me a smirk. "I believe it was around the time one of the Fang something along the lines of "he's a monster"." That honestly doesn't answer the question as they said that several times. "I interrogated the leader once I dispatched the others, as he was answering the question of why they wanted the Grimm an arrow was put in his throat and it caused him to be cremated." Both men are startled by that.

"So someone killed him and you couldn't find them." I let out a hollow laugh. "Find them, I couldn't even sense them. No scent or sound whatsoever, whoever did that was something else." I then stand up and make my way to a shadow. "Sorry I can't help anymore but I got to make up missing this morning to Louise." I go through the desk's shadow and come out to find Pyrrha and Louise at each other's throats almost literally, Louise has her wand pointed at Pyrrha's head while Pyrrha's spear is in her hands and pointed at Louise. I use my shadow to yank away the spear and then put myself between Pyrrha and Louise.

"Want to explain what the hell you were doing Nikos?" I look around and see Guiche, Mortmorency, Kirche, and Tabitha hiding behind a wall of earth while RWBY and JPR is hiding behind some ice. Scorch marks are all around the area we're in, I think it's a bit of a distance from the campgrounds. "She enslaved you Jaune, she branded you and has made you into some sort of killing machine." Wow that is something else. "No she didn't, she saved my life. I would have died if she hadn't of summoned me. Everything after that was my own choice. I choice to kill, to serve her, to follow her, and to love her. Hell why do you even think you have any influence in my life now. You aren't my partner now, which would be Derf." I send a message to Pecus _"Sorry Pecus, you know you're a partner as well."_ A grunt is my answer.

"But Jaune what about all that stuff you said about being a hero?" I let out a harsh laugh. "I'm no hero, I'm a familiar. Simple as that." I then open up a door. "One way trip to Tristan Academy." Everyone says goodbye and Guiche tosses me Derf before they walk through the door. Once they're gone I look Louise up and down. "You didn't get injured right?" Louise pats my head and sends me a smirk. "No, she really wasn't fighting with a clear mindset. I could easily dodge her attacks thanks to your training." Good to know those techniques came in handy.

"Come on Louise, it's time I took you on a proper date." I grab her hand and guide her through another door while leaving RWBY and JNPR behind. When we come out it's in front of a mom and pop pizza joint I found to be cheap and affordable yet still delicious. Getting a table for two I explain to Louise what Pizza is and then ask her to think of what she would like on top of cheese, tomato sauce, and the crust. She can't make up her mind, it's always cute to see her in her little thinking pose, so I decide to order a supreme and see how she likes it. When it comes she stares at it for a while before looking up at me.

"How do I eat this?" I can't help but chuckle at the confused look on her face before picking up a slice and holding it in front of her. "Bite into it." Leaning forward she bites off a part of the slice and chews and swallows before a smile spreads across her face. "This is delicious, oh when we go back you have to promise to make this at some point." I return her smile and hand her the slice. "Oh course I will, I'll need to see if I can find the same ingredients but I should be able to if I can get a recipe." I'm surprised by what Louise does next, she gets out of her seat and sits in my lap while eating her pizza. I'm puzzled for a few minutes before it hits me, this is a rare chance for us to be affectionate in public. I trust our friends to keep quiet but in Halkeginia we can't show affection to each other in public in fear of her parents. With that thought I wrap one arm around her waist and then grab her slice from her.

"It's a familiars job to take care of his master right?" I then hold the pizza out to her and she blushes but takes a bite. This continues until she's had her fill and then I eat mine. We leave once I've paid the bill and then we head to a flower garden. There Louise drags me all around to view the flowers as the sun goes down. Once the sun has set we take the scenic route back to Beacon minus the Bullhead. I open a door to our room and we go through it. Once in our room I turn to Louise.

"So was that a good date Louise." A warmth spreads in my chest at the smile she sends my way. "Of course it was but…" she trails off as she removes her mantel and shoes. "… There is one thing you need to make up for." Panic sets into my system. "What is it Louise?" of course I manage to ruin our first actual date in some way. A predatory gleam enters Louise's eyes and she then tackles me to fall back on my bed. Normally she wouldn't be able to do that but she caught me off guard. She's straddled my stomach and his looking down at me with her cheeks burning red yet that gleam has never left her eyes.

"You need to take responsibility Jaune." Wait what? "You made get addicted to your touch, to just being near you." Her lips twist into a frown. "I hate it when you leave me, I know it sounds like when I was on that potion but it's the truth. I understand we can't be by each other's sides twenty-four seven but still." She leans down and right before her lips capture mine she whispers one more thing. "You're my drug and I don't intend to break my habit." Fireworks seem to well up in me as we kiss. Louise goes on to deepen the kiss but soon we separate for air. I've barely had time to breath before she's stolen another kiss, after this one she gets off of me, grabs her sleepwear, and heads into the bathroom to change. While she's changing I get into my own sleepwear and turn off the lights except for our bedside lamps. When Louise comes out in her nightgown she heads to her bed but merely turns off her lamp before coming over to my bed and crawling under the covers with me.

"Lousie?" Louise rests her head on my chest and wraps her arms through mine and around my body. "I've decided we'll sleep like this from now on. I don't want to get too far from you." Well I can't really complain. I turn off the lamp and then wrap my arms around Louise. "Good night Louise." Light breathing is my only answer. Snuggling into Louise's hair I soon fall into the realm of dreams myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright time for the next chapter of Dark Knight of Zero. This is where we'll be going off the canon path even more as Jaune throws a wrench into Cinder's plans. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero.**

 **Chapter 12- A Plan Crumbles.**

 **Louise's POV**

This warmth, it feels so amazing. I bury my face into it and sigh in contentment. My head moves up and down with Jaune's breathing. The beat of his heart audible through his muscle. All of it puts me at ease, let's me live with no troubles or cares. Even if it's just for a fleeting moment.

"Hey there Princess, ready for class?" Drat, we have to get up now. I roll off of Jaune and pout, childishness be damned. I'm surprised when his arms wrap around me from behind and he kisses the crown of my head. "You know if you want to lay in bed some more we can. I could care less about classes and Ozpin only signed us up to avoid some attention." I relax back into his chest as he falls back on the bed and takes me with him. "Yah, that sounds wonderful." I have to make this week count, once we go back we have to be careful about affection once again. There is something on my mind though.

"Jaune, can we go to the matches today?" Jaune seems surprised but nods his head. "Sure, but why are you interested in them." I blush and turn away from him before mumbling out my answer. "I want to see the strength you're used to." Confusion overtakes Jaune's face. "Why?" I really don't want to say why but I can't lie to Jaune. "I feel unworthy of you sometimes, all that strength you have and you settle for me. A petite, flat, shrimp of a girl who has one spell that while powerful takes way too long to charge. What if someday you find someone better and decide to leave me." Before I can fully register it I find myself underneath Jaune, one of his hands is holding mine above my head while the other caresses my face. His eyes are slightly jaded but I can tell it's not directed at me.

"Louise listen to me. I don't like that you think like that, you are the one I love. The one I swore myself to. And you should never worry about me leaving you, it's not possible." His eyes gain that warmth I'm used to seeing in them and a smile forms on his lips. "Grimm mate for life, say what you will about them but they're loyal to their partners. I'll admit I was unaware of that fact when we first got together but Pecus has taken it upon himself to educate me on Grimm habits and such while I sleep. Even if I was human I'd think that. So remember that my darling Master." He then leans down kisses me, he releases my hands and his hand goes to my back while I wrap my arms around his neck. We are so going to be late for class.

 **Scene change – Locker Room**

 **Jaune's POV**

Thirty minutes later me and Louise were ready and went to class. Port simply laughed at us and asked it didn't happen again. Now it's time for Oobleck's class but I'm making a pit stop first while Louise heads to class. I'm able to create solid objects from shadows and keep them solid as long as aura's pumping into them, all I need to do is engulf something in shadows so I have a mold available. At first I ignored that ability as I truly have little skill in weaponry, but now I can use any weapon and I have access to the greatest collection of weapons nearby. My shadow's creep into every locker as I walk by and cover the weapons inside, seeping into every part of them to have the mold down to perfection. Nothing but the best to protect Louise with. Soon I have a whole arsenal available.

With that done I head onto class and take a seat beside Louise. Oobleck comes in and actually begins talking at a normal pace, apparently Glynda cut him off of coffee until after classes. "Now then classes today we'll be going over an old legend that I feel everyone should know about. The Warrior of the Void." I give Louise a glance out of the corner of my eye and see she's already taking notes down. "Now everything we know is tough ancient text that are merely copies of things passed down through vocal lore. However it appeared in so many different places that it was decided there was a grain of truth to it. Thousands of years ago as the Grimm began to appear a town found itself cut off from all help with Grimm knocking at their gates. Suddenly through what was described as a hole in the air a man stepped out and spoke in a strange language. For a full minute he kept speaking and then a bright white light appeared. When it ended the man and the Grimm had vanished, this continued on throughout multiple sights and was the reason as many people survived as they did."

 _"_ _Just how wrapped together are these worlds?"_ Pecus took the words right out of my mouth. A glance shows me Louise is looking at me as well, she figured it out as well. The Founder came here before, several times in fact. Oobleck then goes on about what this could mean and if this man was one of the first users of aura. Class lets out and Louise and I head to the fairgrounds. I go first over what we've learned.

"So, looks like you'll be able to open doors here at some point." Louise looks up at me. "That's one thing, but could that be the reason random portals open. Perhaps the magic released lingered and causes them to form." It sounds likely, cases of aura being released into the atmosphere and having environmental effects have been recorded. It was one of the few lessons Oobleck was slow for before his coffee cut off.

"ARC!" I turn around to see Cardin stomping towards us with three vivid scars over the right side of his face. He stands five feet away with his Mace in hand and his teammates are behind him and also armed. "Because of you we got kicked out of the tournament." It's how I met Guiche all over again only with a bigger asshole. "You were kicked out because you threatened a girl, one of Atlas' students at that, with violence and sexual assault. Hell how are you all not in prison?" Wait I don't need an answer to that, Cardin's dad probably took care of that.

"She was just an animal. Now I challenge you to a fight, we've trained specifically to beat you. Once we win that girl of yours is mine." Cardin I'm going to make you beg for death. Louise lets out a laugh at that.

"Please, I like men who don't need a how-to-guide for breathing." A crowd has gathered from all the students just let out. All of the visitors have come to hate Cardin and his group and are looking at this with intrest, I notice the faunus I helped is among the crowd with who I assume is her partner. "Fine Cardin, I could use a chance to cut loose. Meet me at the arena in an hour." I walk off with Louise and ignore the whispering from among the crowd. Once we're back in our room I change into my usual outfit and then turn to Louise.

"I'm sorry that you're even a bet in this massacre." If I didn't want to deal with a lynch mob I'd simply sic Grimm on Cardin but for now I'll simply break him personally. Louise replies from behind the changing curtain. "Its fine, I know you'll beat him anyway." She comes back around in her academy uniform and pecks me on the lips. "Now how about you get us to the arena and I get to see a show." I laugh at that and open up a door and we walk into the arena. I'm surprised when Qrow is there and that the seats are filled up along with cameras for Tv studios.

"So kid Ozpin can't allow and I swear this is a quote "this one-sided asskicking from occurring unsupervised" so I get to referee this little shindig. Once word got out about this everyone else started piling in and cameras showed up, it's supposed to wet people's appetite for the tournament." I nod at that. "Okay I can deal with that." I make a staircase of shadow which Louise walks up to get a seat while I turn to see Cardin and his team standing at the other side.

"Hey Qrow, can you hold out your weapon for a sec?" Qrow looks confused but shrugs and holds out his weapon and my shadow covers it. "What are you doing kid?" I ignore him and concentrate on the task at hand, once the mold is down I withdraw my shadow. "You'll see an example of it during the match." Qrow looks interested at that and moves off to the side. Once he's out of the way he announces the start of the match and the cameras start rolling while the shield around the viewing area goes up. With that Qrow throws his hand down and the match starts. Cardin has a grin on his face.

"You know I'm glad to prove I can beat you at anything because I figured out your weakness Mr. Tactician." Oh this will be good. Cardin signals to Dove who shoots at me but I avoid the bullets easily but when they hit the wall fires form and keep burning. Cardin has a smug smirk on his face. "Flare dust, meant to create sustainable emergency flares. However since you fight with shadows the light will prevent you from using them." Cardin and his team then start throwing little spheres everywhere. When they land more fires appear. I just stare at this display before bursting out laughing.

"Yo…You're seri… serious aren't you?" Even Pecus is laughing with me. "Take a look around you, your fires merely make more shadows. And despite the belief light will triumph over darkness…" I break off from there and have shadows surround the flames and smother them. "Light can be taken out by darkness." I then have shadows cover my hands and a copy of Ember Celica appears on them although mine are colored various shades of grey and black. Looks of shock appear on everyone who knows these weapons faces.

"You like? I think I'll name them Umbra Mortis." Not giving them time to respond I jump at them. They scatter from the impact site and I fire right as I hit the ground. Like my handguns they use aura as a projectile. Where I land a crater forms and soon bullets, normal ones this time, start pelting me with bullets but using Yang's semblance turns each blow into extra energy for me to use. Now I know why Yang's so cocky, a semblance like this would make anyone overconfident.

The first to fall is Dove, I shoot to blasts at his feet and while he's down give him a blow to the back of the noggin. I charge Sky who blocks with the blade of halberd but it's knocked out of his hands when the blast is shot. He wisely runs after it while Russel covers him with his daggers. I use Umbra Mortis to block his slashes yet they soon cover in ice, forgot about the dust function. Russel smirks I me but it's wiped off when I simply keep attacking using the ice like clubs. I soon break out of the ice using Russel's body to break it and he runs into the red during that. Cardin comes at me while Sky tries shooting me from I distance. I rush at Cardin but before I reach him I jump and shoot behind me for more altitude and use his head as a stepping stone. Spinning around like a top I continuously shoot behind me and use the extra momentum to smash Sky into the wall.

"And then there was one." Cardin runs at me with a cry of rage and this time I meet him head on, this time I'll beat him at his own game of brute force. I don't bother blocking I just keep punching at him while he keeps swinging at me with his mace. I can see from the screen that while my aura's dropped into 80% Cardin's at 50%, twenty more and he's done. I gather all the extra energy I've gotten using Yang's semblance and punch him straight in the gut. It sends him flying back and he lands near Dove. Qrow then talks into a microphone.

"And with that folks Jaune wins against Team CRDL." I hold up one hand with a thumbs up and send a grin towards Louise who's sitting near that faunus I helped and her partner. Suddenly a gunshot goes off and the faunus pushes Louise down. I can see a chunk of the seat behind her fall off. Turning around I see Cardin pointing Dove's sword at Louise's positon. Black flames start swirling around me and I can see a black glow coming from the streak of black in my hair.

 **Lousie's POV**

One second I'm clapping for Jaune and the next the girl he helped, Neon, is pushing me down and I hear a gunshot. When I get back up after thanking Neon I turn to see black flames swirling around Jaune while the black part of his hair glows and his irises have turned pitch black. He rushes at Cardin and lays into him, his fists are a blur yet black bursts of energy can be seen against Cardin. Cardin falls to the ground and starts begging for mercy. That doesn't work with Jaune. Jaune brings up a fist and shoots it towards Cardin's face only for Qrow's massive blade to knock it to the side where it creates a crater a few inches from Cardin's face.

"Why'd you stop me?" Qrow keeps his eyes on Jaune as both back away but Jaune's hands are still twitchy. "I didn't want you having his death on his hands, he's scum sure but he's not worth it. Besides cameras just streamed what he did live." That seems to placate Jaune and he turns his new weapon back into shadows and turns into one himself and appears at my side. Once he reforms he faces Neon and her partner Flynt.

"I thank you for protecting Louise." Neon waves it off. "Nah, you already helped me with that ass. Besides it was awesome seeing you beat him into the ground." Jaune smiles at her before picking me up bridal style and carrying me through another door. We emerge on a hill surrounded by red-leaved trees. Jaune sits down at the edge of the cliff and I join him. He speaks first.

"I nearly lost you to Cardin of all people." I can understand why this is upsetting him, he brought me here to keep me safe and now he nearly lost me. "You aren't omnipotent, you can't predict everything. I mean despite how much of a sexist, racist asshole he is did you honestly think he would attack me." Jaune shakes his head but keeps staring off at the view. "Then you didn't do anything wrong." I lean against Jaune and just stay there with my eyes closed. I feel the tension slowly leave him and me and soon I lose track of time.

"Come on Louise, we should go if you want to see the finals." I perk up at that and we go through a door to go to the stadium. Ozpin was responsible for getting us seats and soon the action begins. I don't pay attention to names only the fights, it's amazing to watch. While I still think Jaune is the most impressive I can see that the fighters are quite skilled. Then Yang comes up and faces someone named Mercury. There fight is a war between punches and kicks. Eventually Yang knocks Mercury down and walks away considering the guy is down. Jaune suddenly frowns.

"Someone's using aura on Yang's head." I look at him in confusion but then Yang turns and shoots Mercury who's simply getting back on his legs and breaks one. Everyone starts booing Yang as, robots I believe is what Jaune called them, surround Yang or looking away in fear but Jaune's frown only grows more and when the medic's and Mercury's partner come to help his eyes widen.

"Not that psychopath!" without warning he turns into a shadow and is out of my sight. He must have recognized a shadow. What is happening?

 **Yang's POV**

What the hell? I swear that Mercury was charging me but that video just showed he was standing still. Ironwood's robots have surrounded me and guns are locked and loaded when the medics and Mercury's partner show up. As one medic helps Mercury up with Emerald doing the same on the other shoulder Jaune pops up in front of them with his sword drawn and walls of shadows cover all the exits near us. The bots immediately point their guns at him.

"Priority one, capture Jaune Arc." Jaune shakes his head. "Of course the old fart is still after me." Shadow spikes impale every one of the robots and his sword is pointed straight at the medic. "Don't think you can fool me you bloody sociopath, your shadow never lies." The medic seems to be shaking and Emerald starts yelling at Jaune.

"What are you doing? We need to get Mercury to a hospital." Jaune continues glaring at the medic. "Last time I only had parlor tricks with my semblance but now killing you would be easy. I don't think your illusion would hold up after death so that's one way to show everyone." The way his eyes have hardened I don't think Jaune is bluffing. He rushes the medic and screams ring out from the crowd but before he hits her she shatters like glass and an umbrella knocks Derf to the side only for Jaune to hit the medic in the face with his elbow knocking her back. Now I can see who it is.

"You're that girl from the train that caused the Breach." People start mumbling about that as it is suspicious. Mercury and Emerald share a look before both start going for Neo only for spikes to block their way.

"I saw her teleport once, don't think I'll give you the chance to run." Mercury and Emerald rush at Jaune and he jumps back and opens a small portal which he sticks his hand through and draws out Crocea Mors. That starts even more whispers among the crowd as the blade is famous for being an Arc masterpiece, I'm honestly surprised Ruby didn't recognize it when she first saw it. Jaune readies himself before muttering out loud.

"Escape trouble for a week my ass." I have no idea what he's talking about but it sounded self-deprecating. Jaune rushes the two and meets them in a clash of Blades vs. hand scythes and boots. It's become clear to people that Mercury's leg is fine as he's fighting even harder than he was against me. However Jaune is going toe to toe with them and is barely sweating. I notice a strong glow emitting from where we saw the brand, is this a side effect of it. Part of what made him so good. Jaune back once more as Neo enters the fight. I've gotten away as I can admit I stand no chance in this battle.

"I'll offer you one chance to surrender otherwise I'll be forced to actually send you to the hospital." Jaune's voice is cold, I can almost feel the temperature drop. Mercury lets out a laugh. "To take a page from you. All we have to do is kill you and your walls should come down." Jaune lets out a sigh at that. "Well I have been wanting to use this guy at least." Jaune's shadow begins to grow and spread behind him and a giant, black, stone hand pops out. Jaune's three opponents back up but it's too late as the hand smashes down at them. While they dodge slightly they're clearly in no shape to run off. Mercury and Emerald crawl towards Neo and grab onto her but shadow spikes place themselves near their throats.

"Try it." Before anything can happen an arrow hits the ground between Jaune's feet and an unholy scream is heard. Jaune looks down in shock before a pillar of fire shoots up. "Jaune." I cry out but to my surprise the fire is being absorbed into Derf. Jaune looks a little crispy but he's relatively okay. A frown makes its way onto his face.

 **Jaune's POV**

They got away, I had to drop the spikes and focus on shielding myself. The midget must have teleported them out of here. They're also working with whoever killed that Fang. "Partner, something was up with those flames. They tasted… I'm going to go with corrupted, wrong at the very least. Like they were forced into existence." What the heck is going on, I thought I'd get away for a week and keep Louise out of the limelight but now I've thrown myself in it with this stunt. I think Qrow's onto something with his drinking, I could use something to take this headache away. _"I make you immune to getting drunk human, part of the changes. Can't have my host being defeated while he's suffering a hangover."_ Of course he does.

 **So hope you enjoyed. I'm also looking for names related to shadow and darkness for the other characters weapons as Jaune will be using them in the future. Now here's a little extra.**

 **Cinder's POV**

I'm currently pacing in my room, the plan was just shot to hell. All because of one boy with an unpredictable semblance. I can't blame Neo because who would think someone would use a shadow to identify someone. Emerald and Mercury could have tried to play innocent longer but the Arc probably would have figured it out anyway. It was all going so perfectly, now the only bright spot is the tension and worry has caused the Grimm to become more active but not nearly enough.

"Well child, mind telling me what caused your plan to go astray?" I gulp and turn to see Salem, a projection at least. She could kill me in an instant even with the Fall Maiden power. "Someone recognized Neo. According to her, he knocked some of her ice-cream over months ago and she tried to kill him for that. He got away but he was running the whole time so she didn't think he was a threat. He found out about one of the trapping locations and knew about Neo because of her shadow." Salem's face shows interest at that part.

"What's this boy's name?" Honestly I can't believe who it is given what he was like before. "Jaune Arc." Intense glee appears on Salem's face and I resist the urge to run right there. "Change in plans Cinder." I stare in rapt attention. "I shall awaken the Dragon myself, I wanted to avoid that since because it's so ancient it's draining even for me. You shall personally help with trapping the Grimm with your followers until the time is right. Once the Dragon is released use the fear that will come to drive the captured Grimm into a frenzy." It's a solid plan.

"And the Arc?" the smile that Salem makes at that has a hint of dare I say lust, maybe even adoration. "I want him captured, if he dies I will skin you alive and heal you only to move on to another torture even worse and continue that cycle for years." She's serious, I've seen what happened to the person who failed her before I came along. It's the first time I felt true fear of Cinder. I actually feel sorry for Arc.

But not enough to risk my neck for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright I've got two people I have to thank before I begin. First is On-Eno for the new name for Jaune's copy of Crescent Rose and to W1LdF0X for several other names. Really thanks you two, your help saved me so much time. Now on with the show. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero**

 **Chapter 13- Deal with a Convict.**

 **Louise's POV**

It's been two hours since whatever the hell went down in the arena and now Jaune, RWBY, CFVY, Ironwood, Winter, Glynda, Qrow, and I have all been called to Ozpin's office. Jaune has been staring each new person down and "scaning" their shadow in fear they're that small girl from the stage. Once everyone's gathered Ozpin calls everyone to order.

"Now then first I want Mr. Arc to explain how he knows the girl with the disguising semblance who's a confirmed ally of Torchwick." Jaune shrugs at the question. "I was traveling around Haven and accidently bumped into her on the street and knocked over her Ice Cream, next thing I know she's trying to stab me and when I try to run she teleports in front of me. I ended up hiding in some shadows in a crowd from her." Ozpin nods and brings up another point.

"Now then how did Mercury recover so quickly? While I have a theory on how they made Yang see him attack they couldn't fake his aura levels and those weren't used for some healing semblance." That's right, Mercury was still attached to that monitor during the fight. Derf comes out of his sheathe slightly and starts talking. "During the fight whenever Jaune used me to block the guy's kicks the vibrations felt wrong. I've hit armor before and it didn't feel like flesh under there." Ironwood raises his hand and takes the floor.

"A pair of prototype prosthetics was stolen recently from one of Atlas's labs. Arrows were used in the heist along with fire to melt a wall, as we saw they have an accomplice who uses fire." Ironwood looks at Jaune and Derf with a look of greed in his eyes. Ozpin gives him a glare and moves on.

"Now Miss Adel you said that you thought you saw Mr. Daichi in the wood area during your match, correct?" Coco nods and Jaune brings a hand to his chin. "That means Emerald is responsible for that aura that was surrounding Yang's head. If I had to guess it alters the sensory data sent to your brain. In other words a semblance that alters perceptions. I wish we could ask Torchwick about this." Ozpin coughs and gestures out the window.

"Actually James has him aboard his ship." Jaune stares at Ironwood with shock. "You have Torchwick of all people on your ship and expect nothing to go wrong?" Ironwood sends an angry glare at Jaune while Qrow laughs. "Atlas has the best technology in the world. There is no way he can escape." Jaune smirks at that. "I recall you saying something similar when you had me boxed in that canyon. How did that turn out again?" The students seeing the tension back up slightly and Ozpin gesture to them.

"You all may leave now, also please spread the word to travel in pairs at all times to insure that girl doesn't try to disguise herself as a student." The students leave and Ironwood orders some of his men to bring Torchwick to him. I lean over and rest my head on Jaune's shoulder. "So what's the big deal about Torchwick?" Jaune rests his head on mine and then answers.

"He's the Fouquet of this world in some aspects. He has a rather impressive list of heists and while he's never killed a civilian those that directly oppose him don't always live." Ironwood laughs at that. "He caused the Breach boy, that counts as killing civilians." Jaune ignores Ironwood and a few minutes later a man with orange hair and dressed in a white suit with irons on his wrists is dragged in by two guards. They sit him in a chair and then the soldiers leave.

"So the big man himself wants to see me, I feel honored I truly do. Oh and is that the boy that made you have so many temper tantrums Jimmy, if I still had it I'd tip my hat to you kid." Jaune and Qrow laugh at that and Ozpin cut straight to the point. "What can you tell us about the young girl that has been seen with you that has a disguising semblance?" Torchwick shrugs at that. "Why you want to know." Jaune is the next to speak up.

"We want to know where to send the body for burial." In a flash Torchwick is attempting to strangle Jaune only to be held back by some ropes made of shadow. "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Jaune holds one hand up with his palm facing towards Torchwick. "She's not dead, I just wanted to see if there was a great connection between you two. Now I'm sure we can work something out where the both of you get a deal but for now she's on the run with Dead or Alive orders." Panic appears on Roman's face at that.

"What do you want to know?" Ozpin sips from his mug while Qrow seems suspicious. "Really just like that you'll tell us everything?" Torchwick looks Qrow right in the eye with a dead serious look. "I protect my family." Ozpin nods at that and gestures for the man to continue.

"Alright so all your systems are hacked, a bug of sorts. Cinder, the woman that "hired" me, used it to rig the matches and look up your files and such. I was supposed to arm the White Fang and wait on the ship for as she put it "all hell breaks loose" and then commandeer it, she never told me anything else." Ironwood scoffs at that.

"As though you could capture one of my ships." Torchwick and Jaune laugh at that. "Jimmy your men up there aren't frontline fighters and the soldiers are only useful for pointing a gun and even then barely." Jaune agrees with Torchwick and then Torchwick continues only somewhat hesitantly. "I once overheard Cinder in her room talking to someone, I didn't really hear much but I do know the name of the lady. I believe it was Salem. But when Cinder answered the door no-one was there." There's a slight twitch in Jaune's eye and Ozpin nods at that.

"That will be all for now." Winter and Ironwood walk Torchwick out and Ozpin dismisses Qrow and Glynda. Once everyone is gone Jaune starts talking. "So that woman I mentioned before is involved. I suspected a connection given she specifically approached me about attacking Beacon but I was praying she wasn't." Ozpin opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle before pouring what smells like alcohol into his mug, he doesn't put the bottle up once he's done.

"I must admit so was I. The good news is she won't involve herself directly." Jaune looks relieved at that. Tired of being behind in this conversation I call get their attention. "Who is Salem?" Jaune actually gains a look of fear on his face. "She's the crazy… female dog… that chased after me for a week before you summoned me. She's the reason I was nervous about bringing you here. If it wasn't for the fact I was sure we would have had to deal with assassins and their ilk I would have never brought you here because of her. The dark aura surrounding her, even with human senses I could practically smell the death surrounding her at the time." Ozpin then coughs to get our attention.

"One I would like to thank you Jaune for alerting us to what was happening, two I wish you goodnight. I have to try and purge our system of the bug Torchwick mentioned. It's bad enough the council demands we continue the festival but now I have to somehow double security with the resources I have available." Jaune nods and as we make our way to leave Jaune turns to Ozpin.

"About the security, I can help. I'll post some Enslaved crows and ravens I collected, they can alert me to anything suspicious." Ozpin thanks Jaune and we then make our way back to our room. Once there I change into my nightgown and get into bed while Jaune stares out the window. To my surprise rather then get change he puts Derf back on and then he walks over and kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll be back, just want to take a walk." I highly doubt that's all he'll be doing but he'll tell me afterwards what he did. Jaune tucks me in and then summons an Acromantula to watch over me before heading out the door turning the lights off as he does so. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

 **Jaune's POV**

Salem, it just had to be her. Of all the crackpots and nut-jobs in this world it had to be her. I honestly can't think of anything that could be worse. _"Human, I may love a good fight but promise me you'll run if we ever have to be near her again."_ I nod at that. _"Trust me Pecus, I have no plan to fight her."_ A tug on by back startles me and I spin around drawing Derf and put him under my assailants chin only to find I nearly killed Ruby. I may not like her but I don't want to kill her. I sheathe Derf and notice the rest of RWBY is with her.

"Sorry Ruby." I make to leave but Yang gets in my way. "Look I know you don't like us Jaune but thank you. I'd rather not think about what might have happened if no one figured it out." I shrug at that. "You would have been a scapegoat and used to cause doubt, suspicion, and distrust among everyone." They're shocked at my bluntness but don't argue. Ruby then starts talking.

"Do you know what will happen with the festival now?" I don't blame her for being curious about that, she is only fifteen and doesn't actually understand how big this could turn out to be. "The council is adamant about it continuing, it'll probably take a day or two but the finals should start up again. Yang as far as I know you should still be allowed to continue." I then move to leave only for Weiss to get in my way this time.

"Jaune I have to know… what did my family do? You're not the type of person to just pick fights so they must have done something." I wonder how Weiss will react to hearing this information. "Don't act like you know me. I was just an annoyance you wished dead remember, we were never friends despite my best attempts. I'll admit however I was overbearing to begin with." I'm not arrogant enough to not own up to my faults or mistakes. "As for what I did to anger your family, I busted one of their off-the books mines that used slave labor." Weiss looks like she was slapped and Blake looks away from everyone.

"Th…that can't be. I know that my family's company isn't the fairest but slave labor." So she still tries to keep what she calls reality together. "Just ask Blake, it's an open secret in the Faunus community that this stuff happens." Shock crosses everyone's faces when I say that. Blake has a look of fear but manages to speak.

"H…how do you know that?" I laugh at that. "That bow of yours twitched so many different times it was obvious." I decide to leave at this point and sink into my shadow before moving on to my true destination. I believe in preparing for all eventualities, you don't survive on the streets without a plan. When Louise and I go back we will be dragged back into that war. I trust our friends, hell I'd fight with Guiche by my side anytime, but I want some more powerful allies. Ironwood is known for not making or keeping deals with criminals and I can use that to my advantage. Once away from RWBY I open a portal and go to Emerald Forest and then focus on Roman's shadow.

I know I can't just break him out and expect to get away with it but I plan on leaving a copy made from his shadow. It can't talk but when it just suddenly vanishes Ironwood will suspect it's the girl who did it. As such when I pull Roman through he looks shocked but puts on a poker face when he sees me.

"What do you want kid?" I cut to the chase as I don't want to be out long. "I know that someone as smart as you would have a way to contact that girl. I want to make a personal deal with you." Roman nods and then he removes his scarf. "First her name is Neo and secondly you have no idea how hard it was to get a transmitter undetectable by Atlas tech." He presses a part of his scarf and then about five minutes late Neo teleports in with Roman's cane and hat along with a big smile on her face that turns to an expression of fear when she sees me. I raise a hand and try to calm things down when she drops everything and draws her weapon.

"I don't want a fight, I'd rather make a deal but I have a question first. Do you believe in alternate worlds?" a puzzled look appears on Roman and Neo's faces and Roman answers. "Considering what can happen on this world I'll keep my mind open." I nod, best I could really hope for. "I've been at one recently and a war has started up there. I could use some help in it but what I will need done isn't exactly safe or easy. I already have an idea for your third team member but I know your skill will be necessary. Roman the criminal mastermind and Neo the ice-cream psychopath, perfect for the infiltration squad I want." Interest is peaked on both of their faces now.

"What's in it for us kid?" I hold up my hand and start ticking off reasons. "A new life, no more Ironwood, the chance to make your mark in another world, money, take your pick." Excitement is now on their face but they quickly regain a poker face. "What kind of work are we talking because I'm not getting involved in anymore conquer and destroy bullshit, and I certainly ain't working with any genocidal nut-jobs like the Fang." I can respect that especially the last part.

"Gathering intelligence on enemy plans, assassinating key figures, stealing various things, and I'll even allow you to do your own side projects. Ground rules are no innocent deaths and you ultimately answer to me." He's tempted, I can see it. He then jerks a thumb towards Neo. "You're an Arc so I know that if you make a promise you're good for it. Swear if anything happens to me you'll look after Neo, she's the only one I care for in this world." I nod at that and hold out my hand.

"I swear on my honor that should anything happen to you I shall protect Neo to the best of my abilities, she'll be second only to Louise. That's the best you'll get out of me." Roman nods and shakes my hand. He then takes his cane and hat from Neo and looks back at me. "Alright kid so what are your first orders?"

"We leave in a few days, I want you to get any gear, supplies, mementos, or anything you can't leave behind and gather it in one spot. Neo please go along with what Cinder wants until the very end and then meet up with Roman. I can find you both from there." They nod but I have one more thing to say. "Do note that I don't take double crosses well. Try to run off on me and I promise you it will end badly." Roman laughs at my threat.

"Got to admit kid working with you might not be so bad, at least your threats are after the deal. Also who's this third member you were thinking about?" I chuckle at that question. "It's no guarantee but if she does join you'll love her Roman, hell I compared her to you the first time I heard about her." I stop and think about it for a second and laugh. "You two will actually make a great pair. The Gentleman Thief and the Disgraced Noble Lady Thief."


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright time for the Battle of Beacon. I hope you all enjoy this one and that your expectations are met. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero.**

 **Chapter 14- Clash of Titans**

 **Louise's POV**

It's been two days since the events that led us to know of an attack on Beacon. Despite Jaune's attempts to get me to leave for my safety I refused as he would stay. Now the finals are going on in front of us and the crowd is loving it. Yang was allowed to move on and is currently fighting a girl named Penny who uses swords attached to cables that see can control.

"Oh and Yang lands a devastating blow against Penny. Wait, what's this?" Penny stands back up and the swords form a circle in front of her and suddenly a beam of energy fire from it and blasts Yang out of the ring. "What a stupendous fight folks. Let's give a round of applause for both sides." Even Jaune claps as both sides leave the stage. I turn to look at Jaune and I can see the tension on his face. Reports of the White Fang capturing more Grimm have been coming in and it worries him.

"Come on Jaune lighten up. What's the worst that could happen?" Jaune's face pales and he stares at me in shock. "Why did you have to say that?" What was so bad about what I said? Suddenly the sound of explosions reach us and screaming starts. The announcers tell people to start calmly evacuating and all that leads too is a mass panic and people rushing to get out. Jaune grabs my hand and opens a door under us to take us to the entrance. Once out we can see Ironwood's ships slowly sinking with flames coming up from them. A nearby mountain seems to be collapsing and then the top blows off. A dragon like Grimm flies into the sky and roars.

"That is an intelligent Grimm." I turn to Jaune and see he's focusing on the dragon Grimm. "It just called in the cavalry with that roar. The panic and fear will strengthen the Grimm, this is her plan. Louise this is your last chance to leave." Before I can answer a ship lands and some Grimm and White Fang pop out. Jaune points a hand at them and a wave of shadow pushes them off the edge of the arena.

"Louise I can't take you with me for this part. That Dragon will tear this place apart and I'm the best choice to stop it. Please go back to the academy." I shake my head at that and pull him into a kiss. Once we separate I send him a smile.

"What kind of Master would I be if I abandoned my familiar?" Jaune shakes his head at me and then grabs my hand. He then drags me over to where it appears all the Hunters that were in the tournament are gathered. "Fine if I can't change your mind stay with all of them." They all looked shocked what Jaune said and the guy with a monkey tail steps forward.

"And where are you going to be?" Jaune smirks at him and opens a door behind him. "I'll take care of the big one." Jaune then goes through the door and it closes behind him. Be safe Jaune. I then turn to the group. "Well what are you waiting for? We've got some Grimm to kill."

 **Jaune's POV**

I need to learn to say no to Louise. I would have argued more but we don't have time for this. This thing is powerful and intelligent. Once I fall out of my door into the air I summon a Nevermore to carry me to it and notice more ships behind me heading towards the stadium and Vale. Probably more White Fang. The Dragon meets me half way and stops in front of me. It starts to speak but to anyone else it merely sounds like growls and roars.

" **Another Halfling. Speak whelp before I devour you."** Another? Just great Salem's involved. "I'm afraid you threaten my mate. I offer you one chance to leave before I'm forced to end you." I usually wouldn't use the term mate to describe Louise but it will make sure the Dragon understand how important she is to me. I swear the Dragon sends a smirk at me.

" **Few would dare to challenge me. I also smell that accursed Arc scent on you, so you're one of that human's brood. So now whelp think you can succeed where your ancestor failed. While he survived I still won that fight but it forced me into slumber. I can sense your pack hidden away as well, we shall fight for the right to lead it. Come now and show me if you're worthy of claiming the title of Grand Alpha from me."** I wasn't expecting this.

" _Trust me human we want to win this. Once you win and spare him he'll have to join you."_ The fact Pecus says once isn't lost on me. I chuckle at that, if he has such faith in me I know I can win. "Very well then, prepare yourself." I draw Derf and ready myself. "Ready Derf."

"You know it Partner." The Dragon swipes a hand down at the Nevermore but it dives and the new rise above it. The spikes on the back of the Dragon then shoot at us and kill my Nevermore. Using my shadow wings I start gliding while the Dragon comes up behind me and starts chasing me in the air. It soon catches up and tries to bite down on me but I roll out of the bite zone. I need to do something to deal some damage. Sheathing Derf and dropping my wings I summon my version of Blake's weapon, I've gone with the name Sudario Mossa. It has an inverted color scheme but works just the same. Using the ribbon I wrap it around one of the Dragon's claws and use that to flip onto the back. One there I switch to Black Dhalia, the black and grey version of Crescent Rose. I plant the blade in the Dragon's flesh and start running, opening a bloody gash on his back. A screech of pain erupts from the Dragon and he starts performing barrel rolls.

" **Curse you Halfling!"** I hold onto Black Dhalia's handle but the shaking loosens my grip and I fall. **"DIE!"** The spikes launch at me once more but this time I'm prepared for them.

"DOOR OF VEILS!" A portal opens in front of every bone spike and a corresponding one sends each spike through the Dragon's wings. With holes torn through the flesh the Dragon falls to the ground crying out all the way. I create Reinheart, an all-black Magnhild, and use the speed of the fall to increase the force behind the next blow. "THIS IS IT DRAGON!" if the impact on the ground wasn't painful enough the hammer to the skull is enough to win as it causes cracks to spread from the impact point. Reinheart fades away and I draw Derf and point him right at the Dragon's eye. "I win." A look of acceptance appears in the Dragon's eye and it closes.

" **Very well. Go ahead and finish me."** I frown at that and send my shadow to take his. Once that's done my symbol appears on his skull and the cracks heal. The eye opens up once more and stares at me. **"What have you done to me?"** I hop off his head and sheathe Derf.

"Call it a recruitment. From now on you're my Beta." The Dragon stares down at me before nodding. I open a portal to the Shadowlands behind me and gesture to it. "The rest of the pack is through there. I'll summon you when I need you." The Dragon starts walking through the door but stops and pokes it's head back out.

" **I can tell you've met the other Halfling so you know I speak the truth when I say I'd much rather fight by your side then hers. You at least work with us rather than use us."** He walks through the door and I look back to see smoke rising from Beacon's location. I better get over there quickly. I focus on Louise's shadow and rush through it. When I come through I find the contestants and Louise surrounded by Fang. I notice some in the back are giving their fellows shots to get them back into the realm of the conscious.

"I should have known you all couldn't do it." I can see some pieces of Fang here and there letting me know Louise at least fought smart. I am saddened she had to kill up close though. Yang starts shouting at me in anger.

"What do you mean you knew we couldn't do it? Every time we take one down another wakes them back up." I shake my head at that. I figured seeing them go wild and cause so many casualties would make them realize what they needed to do.

"I figured it was obvious what needed to be done…" I walk towards the Fang and a few laugh at my foolishness and charge me with various weapons drawn, none make it to me. They're all impaled on spikes made of shadow. "… You kill them." I can hear vomiting, curses, gasps of horror and various other things coming from the group behind me.

"You Bastard!" a fang runs at me wielding an axe and tries to bring it down upon me but I easily block it with Derf. "You all say that but you killed who knows how many innocents. For what? the simple fact they weren't on your side. Scum like you are just pathetic." I draw Ebony and put several shots in his gut and he collapses.

"You know I honestly thought about hiding this ability for the entire time I was here but seeing you all drop Grimm into the city… that signed your death warrants. If you all want to use Grimm to do your bidding THEN TRY FACING THAT SAME TACTIC!" I open multiple doors and Grimm of all species flood out, the Fang flee in different directions while the closest are torn to shreds. I'm right up there cutting Fang down until no more Fang are in the area. "HUNT THEM ALL DOWN!" Order given my Enslaved rush after them. The sound of something rushing through the air makes me jump back as another arrow comes down and a pillar of flame erupts in front of me. Before I can react Mercury jumps through the pillar unharmed and slams his feet against me sending me sliding back. Mercury jumps back and joins a red-haired bull Faunus, and Cinder. The Faunus speaks first.

"You'll pay for each of my brothers and sister's death." I think I've heard of this guy, The Bloody Bull Adam Taurus. Cinder seems pleased with herself. "You know I figured you'd be tougher to defeat but you showed a huge weakness." Louise cries out and when I turn I see a chain yank her away from the group and into Emerald's arms. One of those sickles ends up next to Louise's neck while the other switches to gun mode and is pointed forward as Emerald drags Louise over to her group. I can't afford to make a move here. A single second is all Emerald needs to cut Louise's throat.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll slaughter you." Cinder smirks at that. "And that's just it, you can't afford for her to get hurt. Those emotions make you weak. Now if you want her to survive you have to work for me." Damn it, all I want to do is rip her to shreds but I can't do that with Louise in her clutches. It's either work for this witch or Louise dies. To my surprise Neo suddenly pops up behind Emerald and puts the shorter blade of her parasol in between Louise's neck and that sickle. When Emerald notices Neo and goes to slice Louise's throat the blade keeps Louise safe and Neo grabs Louise and teleports her away. They both then appear right behind me while a shot goes for Cinder's group which Cinder counters with an arrow.

"Looks like you need some help kid." I turn to see Roman behind me with a smirk on his face. "I thought I told you to lay low." Roman move next to me while Neo joins us. "True but I need to hand in my resignation to Cinder. So I thought to myself what better way than this." I laugh at that, I'm going to enjoy working with Roman.

"Fine if you want to help you two take Emerald and Mercury while Adam and Cinder are mine. Don't get in my way cause I'm going to really cut loose." Roman looks like he wants to argue but he lets it go and shrugs. "Fine by me. I've been meaning to show those kids just how much they have to learn."

" _Pecus you ready?"_ a harsh chuckle follows that question. _"Let's show them why messing with us is a bad idea."_ They threatened Louise, that's a death sentence. Let's show them why pissing off a Halfling's a bad idea. I pull off my gloves and drop them into my shadow as I don't want them to tear when I shift. I begin my shift into my Halfling form and feel my skin burn and bubble.

" **You threatened Louise. Allow me to show you what happens when you piss me off. You won't leave here alive. I swear that upon these runes of mine!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright time for the final chapter of the Beacon Arc, hope you all enjoy this one and I'm sorry it took so long, College applications, Football and Senior year in general all piled up together. I do not own RWBY or Familiar of Zero.**

 **Chapter 15- A Witch and a Bull Fall.**

 **Louise's POV**

So this is Jaune's other form, it's more humanoid then I expected. Jaune's shirt and hoodie were torn to shreds when two Nevermore wings burst from between his shoulder blades, his left hand changed and shifted to something reminiscent of a Beowolf's paw with large claws, a white King Taijitu burst out of Jaune's midback, his skin has turned pure black while his hair pure white, and a white bone mask now adorns his face. At least I thought it was a mask until the mouth opened. Jaune then lets out a chilling laugh as he looks to the sky, his voice sounds like another is mixed into it.

" **So this is what it feels like to be a Grimm around people. I can feel it, your fear, your anger, your sorrow, your despair, your greed, and your lust. All of those emotions feeding me. No wonder the Grimm will always win. Grimm will always triumph when humans and Faunus tear at each other's throats all the time and provide more of these emotions!** " Jaune then stares at the woman called Cinder.

" **And you, Witch. I can sense that other soul inside of you, you'll burn for what you've done."** Cinder stares at Jaune with in shock before a snarl appears on her face and she launches fireball at Jaune only for it to be batted away by the Beowolf hand. Jaune then plants Derf in the ground and a gauntlet of bone surrounds his right hand.

" **If you want to play Witch then let's play."** Jaune then takes to the sky and begins circling around the Red-haired man and Cinder, dodging shots from the two all the while. Roman and the girl that rescued me, Neo I believe, are currently fighting the two younger people that are following Cinder. The boy is trying to hit Neo but she darts around each of his kicks while dealing blows with that umbrella of hers. Roman is in complete control of his fight, the girl who held a blade to my throat can't even touch him.

"Come on girlie, where's all that fight you had in you before?" Roman seems to be enjoying this, Jaune owes me an explanation about why the thief now works with him. I turn back to Jaune's fight and see he's now firing back with feathers from his wings, they're not doing much good though as both his opponents are cutting them to shreds.

The audience for these fights are shocked, I suppose I could understand. Jaune has taken on a form that is probably a literal nightmare for them, Roman is a well-known thief, and Neo is one of the ones that interrupted the tournament. Fear is prevalent however, I can see their hands reach for weapons and I point my wand at them.

"Attack Jaune or his allies and I will make sure it's your last act." Their hands return to their sides, I've made demonstrations on what I can do using a few of the terrorists, I didn't have time for the proper explosion spell so I merely pushed magic out and aimed. A cry of pain brings my attention back to Jaune's fight. One of his feathers made it through and pierced Cinder's leg.

" **Now it's your turn Taurus!"** Jaune drops in front of the Faunus and slashes with his claws. Sparks fly when they meet the blade of the terrorist and Jaune's snake attachment goes above Jaune's head and strikes at Taurus only to be blocked by his sheath. Jaune punches the Faunus in the gut, pushing him back before taking to the air once more as a fireball hits where he once stood. Soon bullets, fireballs, and feathers are being exchanged once more, each side taking damage.

"What the hell is he?!" I turn to see that the blue haired flirt was the one to speak. "Halfling." Everyone turns to look at me upon my answer. "What? You heard what Jaune said, he calls himself a Halfling." My blood boils at the next question.

"And you actually trust him?" I shoot a small explosion a few inches from the girl that spoke's feet. "Say something like that again and I'll end you. I trust Jaune with my life." A cracking sound draws everyone's attention back to Jaune's fight. The King Taijitu's head is shaking around and shifting. White turns black, the head's structure changes to a more draconic shape, feelers emerge from the face, and soon a new creature is formed. Jaune gets on all fours and the head points straight at his opponents with electricity crackling from its mouth.

" **Coming up, one steak well-done and a crispy witch on the side."** A beam of electricity fires from the creature's mouth shoots straight forward. I know something is wrong when Taurus smirks. He gets in front of Cinder and gets in a stance as though he's about to draw and ABSORBS the beam!

"Time to die freak. THIS IS FOR MY FALLEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" He then draws his blade and slashes forward sending a beam of red energy rushing towards Jaune with a beam of fire right behind it. Jaune can't even move before both attacks slam into him and send him flying into the building behind him which them collapses in on him while bursting into flames.

"JAUNE!" I rush towards the flaming inferno only to be stopped by Neo grabbing ahold of me along with Roman.

"Lady hold on, he wouldn't want you rushing to your death." I stop struggling but can't look away from the raging inferno that is consuming the area Jaune must be in.

"Heh, so you decide to betray us Roman. Such a bad boy must be punished." I look back at the woman that caused this. She and that bastard are looking so pleased with themselves. I draw my wand and point it at them only to stop. Taurus would simply absorb the energy from my explosion. Roman pushes me to Neo and plops his hat on her head.

"Neo get the Boss's girl out of here. Run and don't look back!" He readies that cane of his but Neo merely draws her blade and stands beside him. That's good I wouldn't run even if I could. Roman looks at Neo with a scowl. "I said run Neo, I taught you better than this." Neo glares at him and then opens her mouth.

"M…y pla...ce wi..t..h yo..u." Her voice is rough and scratchy, I heard a friend of my mother sound like that. He got his throat cut from shrapnel during battle. Roman stares at her for a second before looking away, I swear I see a tear in his eye.

"What did an old scoundrel like me do to deserve someone like you." I look around and see more Grimm, wild ones, have appeared and engaged the others. Cinder seems amused and smirks.

"Touching, I'll give you one chance Roman. Kill the pink-haired brat and I'll let you come back to my side." I ready myself to dodge when I hear a click from Roman's cane only for shock to fill me when he shoots at Cinder, she easily blocks it but it clearly surprised her as well.

"I may break a lot of deals but that kid stuck his neck out for us. He offered me a choice rather than threaten us into compliance. He may have had contingencies to deal with us running but that's just how it works. Besides can't you feel it, that pressure in the air. I think you guys should be the ones worried."

Now that I'm not worried Roman will kill me I can feel it, that warmth from when Mott threatened me. Shadows then run under us and start piling together in front of us. Jaune soon emerges, shirtless, burned, scuffed, and bruised but most certainly alive and with Derf in hand. He then looks back and sends me a smile, his eyes still those of a Grimm but filled with love. I shouldn't have worried.

After all he's my Dark Knight.

 **Jaune's POV**

Damn that stung, if I hadn't been in my Halfling form I would have been done for. _"We'll need to work on combat with that form later human. If it hadn't been for that Bull's semblance we would have roasted them though."_ I nod and start walking forward towards them. I could end this so easily, just a simple thought and the shadows in their bodies tear them to pieces but I don't want to. I want them to hurt for the lives they've taken and for that poor soul trapped inside Cinder.

"Ready Derf." Derf gives me his version of a nod and gains a rare aura of seriousness. "Aye Partner. Let's put them down." I pump aura into my legs and charge at Taurus once more and meet him in a dance of blades once more. I haven't fought someone this skilled in a while. We give each other nicks and cuts. No words are exchanged between us only blows. Sparks fly as Derf grinds against his katana. Cinder tries to interfere sending fireball at me but my shadows smother them each time, every time she tries to run a shadow spike stops her.

I once heard you can tell a lot by the way someone fights, I'm a believer in that idea. RWBY, NPR, Guiche, Adam, and everyone else I've seen fight is readable through their fighting styles. Their personalities ingrained into it. When someone looks at me they see a machine, my runes pumping the best fighting style for the weapon I wield into my head and muscles. Adam is a predator in both personality and fighting style. He can wait to pounce, deliver a fury of blows, or launch an attack right for the jugular. However, I can see his weakness. The more we fight the more he gives into his bloodlust. His attacks become wilder and more ferocious but also without thought. Then he oversteps once in his zealousness to kill me and falls forward slightly.

"I did promise a well-done steak." I slam my left fist into his chest and tap into one of my newest abilities. Black flames shoot from my left hand and pierce out Adam's back. His mouth drops open and blood spills from his lips, his blade slips from his grip and I swallow it into my shadows.

"Damn you." With those words, he falls back and hits the ground dead. A hole burned clean through his chest, I'm amazed he was even able to speak. I turn to Cinder and Pecus begins to whisper into my ear an idea. A perfect, painful little way to kill her. I will never get on his bad side again that's for sure.

I reach into the shadows inside of Cinder and start stretching those little bits of darkness between her cells. She screams in agony and her body starts to fall apart. All that stolen power and now she's rolling on the ground like a worm. In the end despite her sturggles and random attacks that go nowhere near me all that's left is a small pile of Cinder. A brown orb floats in the air where she once was for a few second before rushing off somewhere, getting a better glance at the thing it felt like it was incomplete.

"Jaune!" I turn to have Louise tackle me in a hug. Ignoring the pain, I return it and then face Roman while sending a shadow over to where Mercury and Emerald have been dumped, unconscious but still alive, to copy their weapons. "I heard what you said Roman, thank you." He nods and then looks around. "So can we get out of here, I don't want to be around here when Jimmy shows up, even if you can kick his ass." I nod and look around.

"What about your supplies?" He waves my question off. "The White Fang took over the warehouse we had. I doubt they got past the safe with all our stuff but we would have blown our cover." I frown and ask for the address of the place. He gives it too me and I nod. Time to test something out.

I cover one eye and focus on a shadow in an area near the address Roman gave me. I begin to see out of that shadow and force it to move, it's clumsy but workable. Soon I find the warehouse Roman describes and force the shadow to engulf it. Slowly it the building is dragged into the shadow. I dump the few Fang inside into the Shadowlands, I need to give the pack a treat here and there. Once it's fully engulfed I leave and focus back on where I am. We're surrounded by students but that's no threat. I open a shadow beneath us and we drop into it.

"Next stop, Fouquet's."

 **Fouquet's/Matilda's POV**

It's been a while since I escaped from Wardes and his ilk thanks to that deal I made with Jaune. I've rejoined Tiffania and have been helping at the orphanage. Occasionally I have to make a few trips to steal some funds but I've made sure to not use my own calling card. As far as anyone knows a random earth mage is doing these thefts. Right now, Tiffania has taken the children fishing at a nearby creek in the woods.

"So this is where you've been hiding out Fouquet." I turn to see Jaune standing near the main building along with Louise, a petite girl with multiple hair colors, and a man with a cane. He sees my shock and smirks.

"Maybe I should have mentioned I could always find you again." You think! "Any way I have a job offer for you." I tense and ready myself to summon a Golem until the cane wielding man comes over and examines me.

"Kid was right, I'm going to like you. Name's Roman Torchwick, Remnant's greatest thief. Jaune didn't tell me such a lovely lady was our prospective member." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I can feel my cheeks heat up but it leaves once the Parasol girl uses said object to whack the man on the shin. The two begin in a one-sided argument, I believe the girl must be mute, while Jaune approaches me.

"I'm sure you've heard about the war. I'm putting together a group to cause chaos behind enemy lines, you're the final member for this little trio. You're welcome to side jobs and to keep funds you find if there are no innocent casualties. I'll have you steal supplies, secrets, and info." It sounds good but I can see a problem.

"What about the whole being dead thing. I can't risk being discovered." Jaune nods and hands me what looks like a small cylinder with a red button on top while showing me a little device he has in his hand.

"I can't even begin to explain the science behind these things but just push that if you need help and this device in my hand will let me come running." I look at the device and think about Tiffania, she'd be a prize for both sides. Jaune has a large amount of strength, enough to protect her.

"I'll join this little group of ours. I expect your protection though." Jaune nods and gestures to the two newer people. "These two will be staying with you. As soon as I have a mission for you I'll come to you guys." He then forms one of those portals of his and out flies two bags which he hands to Roman and the girl.

"Here's some clothes and for a little extra…" Another hole opens and a large case slides out onto the ground with a snowflake symbol on it. Roman looks shocked as he opens it and examines a multitude of vials and crystals.

"Boss is this?!" Jaune nods and opens a hole behind him before going over and picking up Louise, I didn't even notice she fell asleep. "1st class Schnee dust taken straight from one of their facilities, let me know if you need more. I'll be taking Louise back to the academy now, I'll come back soon." With that he walks through the doors and I look back at my two new colleagues.

"So which one of you wants cooking duties for tonight?"

 **Hope you all like it, especially you stakler. As always thoughts and ideas are always welcome.**


End file.
